


Pinilit Ngunit Hindi Pinili

by baekyeolparaluman, hunniesfw



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Art Student Byun Baekhyun, Business Student Park Chanyeol, College, Drama, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Pining, Romance, Slow Burn, Swearing, University, University Student Byun Baekhyun, University Student Park Chanyeol, Unrequited Love
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:02:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 43,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27719264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekyeolparaluman/pseuds/baekyeolparaluman, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunniesfw/pseuds/hunniesfw
Summary: Ilang taon na pinagsisiksikan ni Baekhyun ang sarili niya kay Chanyeol. Kahit anong gawin niya para makuha ito, bulagbulagan pa rin siyang pinagtatabuyan nito. Tuwing iniisip ni Baekhyun ang lahat ng mga panahon na hinahabol niya si Chanyeol, nalulungkot at napapaisip na lang siya.Siguro dapat itigil niya na ito.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 24
Kudos: 219
Collections: Paraluman Fest: Ang Ikatlong Pagdiriwang





	Pinilit Ngunit Hindi Pinili

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ≧◉◡◉≦ Sa lahat ng magbabasa nitong fic, thank you po. This is prompt BY179 by the way. To the prompter, thank you po for giving me the inspiration to write. Sana magustuhan mo to hehe. Sa aking beta, thank you ate kahit na busy ka na-beta mo pa rin to. I hope ma-enjoy niyo tong journey ni B and C sa fic ko. See you guys sa reveals (✿◠‿◠) .

Pumasok si Chanyeol sa loob ng paborito niyang cafe, bitbit ang kanyang bag na may lamang laptop, mga libro pati na yung mga ballpen niya. Malapit na kasi ang mga midterm exams niya, kailangan niya na mag-aral ng maaga kung gusto niya pumasa. 

Sa totoo lang, pwede naman mag-aral si Chanyeol sa condo unit niya. Malaki ang condo unit niya, tatlong unit na pinagsama-sama dahil ito ang kagustuhan ng parents niya bago siya hayaan tumira mag-isa at mamuhay mag-isa sa Manila. 

Hindi naman malayo ang pamilya niya, pwede siya mag-uwian kung gugustuhin pero ayaw niya ng hassle at gusto niya mapag-isa. 

Kung sa condo unit kasi si Chanyeol mag-aaral, siguradong hindi niya ito magagawa dahil hihiga lang siya, manonood at matutulog kaya’t umalis na lang siya. Medyo malayo sa school at condo ni Chanyeol ang cafe pero paborito niya ito kasi walang gaanong tao. Hindi ito kilala at medyo mahal ang bilihin kaya bihira puntahan. 

Tahimik din sa loob ng cafe kaya maganda mag-aral doon. Umupo si Chanyeol sa usual niyang lamesa, nilabas ang laptop pati na rin yung mga libro niya. 

Kung papalarin, ga-graduate si Chanyeol ng may Bachelor’s Degree in Business Administration. Maraming nagsasabi na hindi bagay sa kanya ang kursong, marami ring ang nagsasabi na masyadong madali ito para kay Chanyeol pero hindi sila pinakikinggan ng binata. 

Gusto ni Chanyeol ang kursong ito kaya wala siyang pake kung ano sasabihin ng iba. Hindi ito madali para sa kanya dahil gusto niyang magtapos ng with latin honors. Ayaw ni Chanyeol mag-law at ayaw din niyang mag-engineer, wala naman silang magagawa sa gusto niya kaya hindi niya binibigyan ng pansin.  
  
Sinimulan na ni Chanyeol ang pag-aaral pagkabukas ng laptop niya. Todo yung pag highlight niya sa mga words at todo rin yung kunot ng dalawa niyang kilay. Kung sino man ang makakakita sa kanya ay paniguradong sasabihin na mukha siyang masungit at suplado.

Hindi naman idedeny ni Chanyeol, masungit at suplado naman talaga siya. Pero mabait siya sa mga taong gusto niyang pakitaan ng bait. Dumating yung inorder niya, yung usual pa rin. Black coffee at dalawang piraso ng toasted pesto bread. 

Walang hilig ang binata sa mga matatamis na pagkain, gusto niya simple lang lahat. Ayaw niya nung kulay puti sa taas ng malamig na frapuccino. Ayaw niya rin nung may tsokolate yung tinapay niya. 

Kung titignan, ang boring ng buhay ni Chanyeol. Simple- walang katamis-tamis… Pero yun yung gusto niya, ayaw niyang may pagbabago rito. 

Katulad na lang ngayon, nang may nag-urong sa laptop niya papunta sa kanan at sumingit ang isang tray na may nakalagay na kulay pink na inumin at cake na mukhang nakakauta sa tamis. 

“Hi Chanyeol!”

Huminga nang malalim si Chanyeol at hindi tumingin paitaas, alam na niya kung sino yung nasa harap niya. Inumin pa lang nung tao, alam niya na kung sino. 

“Nag-aaral ka? Ako din hehe…” Sabi nung tao sa harap niya pero hindi niya pinansin, patuloy sa pag-highlight ng mga importanteng terms sa libro.

“Huy… Mamansin ka naman. Higupin ka ng libro mo diyan eh.”

“Baekhyun… Nag-aaral ako. Ang daming table oh, baka gusto mo naman lumipat- ang sikip na ng table ko.” Umangal si Chanyeol at sa wakas, tumingin dun sa taong kausap niya. Wala namang pinagkaiba kay Baekhyun, nakangiti pa rin na para bang walang deadline at exam. Maliit pa rin na para bang hindi na tatangkad kahit kailan, maingay at madaldal pa rin… 

“Ang luwag kaya ng table mo. Tsaka magkakilala naman tayo, why not?” Sabi ni Baekhyun na tinanggal yung tray sa ilalim ng pagkain niya at nilagay sa kabilang table.

“Kung maluwag yung table edi hindi mo na dapat inurong yung laptop ko.” Umiiling yung ulo ni Chanyeol habang nagsasalita. Alam naman niyang hindi na lilipat si Baekhyun ng table kaya hindi niya na lang ito papansin. Alam naman siguro ni Baekhyun na ayaw niya sa lahat yung maingay habang nag-aaral siya. 

Kita ni Chanyeol sa gilid ng mata niya yung paglabas ni Baekhyun sa mga gamit niya. Nilapag niya yung isang makapal na sketchbook, maraming lapis na hindi alam ni Chanyeol kung para saan ang gamit at pambura. 

“Exam kayo para sa midterm? Good luck… Buti na lang mabait professor ko, pinapagawa lang kami ng portrait sketch para sa midterm.” Ani ni Baekhyun na nagsimulang tasahan yung mga lapis niya. 

Art student si Baekhyun. Graduating din tulad ni Chanyeol. Kung tutuusin, mukha naman talaga siyang art student pero wala pa ni isang drawing ni Baekhyun ang nakita ni Chanyeol.

Madalas na manggugulo si Baekhyun sa study time ni Chanyeol, magdo-drawing ng kung ano sa sketchbook niya pero hindi tatapusin. Puro walang mga mata, ilong at bibig yung mga mukha na ginuguhit niya. Ni isang beses hindi pa nakita ni Chanyeol yung mga art ni Baekhyun na pinapasa niya sa major subjects niya pero wala naman siyang pakialam dun. Hindi rin alam ni Chanyeol kung pumapasa pa si Baekhyun.

Pero sa tingin niya, oo- dalawang taon na kasi nanggagambala si Baekhyun tulad ng ganto at naririnig rin ni Chanyeol yung mga reklamo ni Baekhyun sa mga subjects niya.

Ang akala siguro ni Baekhyun ay hindi napapansin ni Chanyeol yung paulit-ulit niyang pagsulyap. Kahit naman nakatuon yung focus ni Chanyeol sa laptop at libro niya, mapapansin niya yung pag-angat nung ulo ni Baekhyun sa likod ng laptop niya para sulyapan siya.

Umangat yung ulo ni Baekhyun ng kaunti at tinignan si Chanyeol. Laking gulat nung art student nang makita niyang nakatingin na si Chanyeol sa kanya habang naka-krus yung mga braso sa tapat ng dibdib. 

Namula si Baekhyun katulad nung iniinom niyang beverage at yumuko ulit. Pinagpatuloy niya yung pag-guhit na para bang hindi siya nahuli ng binata sa harapan niya. 

Matapos ang maliit na pangyayaring iyon, wala nang nangyari pang iba. Patuloy na nag-aral si Chanyeol at patuloy na gumihit si Baekhyun. 

Hindi sa komportable na si Chanyeol sa presensya ni Baekhyun, natuto na lamang siyang hindi pansinin ito at magpanggap na para bang walang tao sa paligid niya. Ganon lang naman ang gusto ni Baekhyun, yung mangulit ng saglit tapos mananahimik, busy sa kung anong gagawin niya- para bang gusto lang niya na naka-paligid kay Chanyeol.

Oras yung lumipas, ubos na yung pagkain nilang dalawa at sumasakit na rin yung likod ni Chanyeol kakaupo. Sinara niya yung lid ng laptop at nagulat nung nakita niyang tulog na yung nasa tapat niya. Tinignan mabuti ni Chanyeol at totoo nga na tulog na si Baekhyun, yung mga braso niya nakakipkip na para bang giniginaw, habang ang ulo niya ay nakadantay sa bintana na katabi ng table nila.

Umiling na lang si Chanyeol at niligpit yung gamit niya. 

Sobrang himbing siguro ng tulog ni Baekhyun dahil hindi man lang gumalaw nung nabitawan ni Chanyeol yung libro niyang mabigat. Muling tumingin si Chanyeol sa binata na nasa tapat niya. Hindi siya nagkamali, nilalamig nga si Baekhyun dahil sobrang nipis lang ng puti niyang tshirt pati shorts na para bang kagigising lang at naubusan ng oras magbihis.

Hindi namalayan ni Chanyeol at hindi niya na inisip nang matindi kung bakit niya hinubad yung jacket niyang suot at ikunumot kay Baekhyun. Si Baekhyun naman hindi pa rin alam kung anong nangyayari sa paligid niya. 

Pagkaligpit niya nung mga gamit niya, tahimik na umalis si Chanyeol sa cafe at umuwi. 

* * *

  
  


Nagising si Baekhyun ilang minuto pag-alis ni Chanyeol. Agad lumingon sa paligid si Baekhyun at napagtanto na wala na pala siyang kasama.

Umupo ng maayos ang binata at nagulat nang may nahulog sa harap niya. Pinulot ni Baekhyun yung jacket sa kanlungan niya at namula. Kinuha ni Baekhyun yung jacket at inamoy, ngumiti nang malaki nung na-realize niya na kay Chanyeol ito. Alam na alam niya na yung amoy ng cologne ni Chanyeol, sa dalawang taon ba naman na paghahabol niya dito. 

Niligpit niya yung gamit niya at umalis, nakangiti nang sobrang laki na pwede na siyang mapagkamalan na baliw ng kung sino man ang makasalubong niya. 

  
  


* * *

**_Baekhyun:_ ** **_  
_ ** _\- Hello! Thank you sa pagpapahiram ng jacket._ _  
_ _\- Di ko muna babalik hehe <3 lalaban ko muna, nakakahiya _ _  
  
_

**_Chanyeol_ ** **_  
_ ** _\- 👍🏻_

Minsan talaga, gustong gusto na i-block ni Chanyeol yung number ni Baekhyun. Nagsisisi siya dahil binigay niya dito yung number niya nung una, akala niya kasi for “school purposes” lang talaga pero ayun, kinagabihan- halos mapuno na yung notification niya ng text messages galing sa binata. 

**_Baekhyun:_ **

_\- Ay anong oras na pala_ _  
_ _\- baka inaantok ka na hehe_ _  
_ _\- goodnight yeollie ko <3 _

Hindi na nireplyan ni Chanyeol yung text, nabasa naman niya kasi sa notification. Part na ng routine niya yung makatanggap ng goodnight messages galing kay Baekhyun. Hindi na siya nagrereply dito pero alam niya na alam ni Baekhyun na nababasa niya ito. 

Pinatay ni Chanyeol ang cellphone niya, sinaksak para i-charge at pinatay yung lampshade sa may lamesa. 

Pumikit na si Chanyeol at mahimbing na nakatulog. Hindi man lang sumanggi sa isipan niya na gabi-gabi inaantay ni Baekhyun yung panahon na rereplyan din siya ni Chanyeol ng kahit isang simpleng “goodnight”.

* * *

“Chanyeol!” 

Napatigil si Chanyeol sa paglalakad pero nung nalaman niya kung kanino nagmamay-ari yung boses, lumakad ulit siya, nang mabilis. Narinig ni Chanyeol yung pagtakbo ng mga paa at bigla na lang siyang nataaman ng isang maliit na tao galing sa kanyang likuran.

Yung braso ni Chanyeol ay napuluputan ng dalawang mga kamay pero hindi niya parin pinansin kung kanino man ito nagmamay-ari.

“Huy! Grabe nanaman yung kunot ng kilay mo, magmumukha ka ng matanda…” Ani ni Baekhyun sa tabi niya na nagtatangkang maglakad ng mabilis katulad ng lakad niya. 

“Yeollie, samahan mo naman ako dun sa bookstore. Ang liliit na ng lapis ko wala na ko gagamitin para sa next sem.” Sabi ni Baekhyun na nakatingala para lang makita si Chanyeol. 

Sanay na si Chanyeol sa ganto, sanay na rin yung mga tao sa ganto. Minsan nga naririnig ni Chanyeol yung mga usapan ng tao tuwing mag-isa lang siya. Madalas yung topic nila ay kung bakit mag-isa lang si Chanyeol at wala yung makulit na lalaking sumusunod sa kanya. Madalas rin napapagkamalan silang mag-boyfriend, isang bagay na mabilis dinedeny ni Chanyeol pag may nagtanong.

“Ayoko, Baekhyun. May gagawin ako.” Sabi ni Chanyeol na dahan-dahang tinatanggal yung makapit na hawak ni Baekhyun sa braso niya. 

“Wala ka namang gagawin, matutulog ka nanaman dun sa condo mo.” Ani ni Baekhyun na ayaw tanggalin yung mga kamay niya.

“Hindi, may pupuntahan ako mamaya.” Sagot ni Chanyeol sa binata at tumigil maglakad. 

“Saglit lang naman eh, mga thirty minutes la-”

“Baekhyun, bitaw.”

Nag-iba na yung tono ni Chanyeol, para bang pikon na at mabilis na binitawan ni Baekhyun yung braso ng binata. Naglakad palayo si Chanyeol at iniwang mukhang tanga si Baekhyun sa gitna ng hallway.

Madaming nakatingin, madaming naawa kay Baekhyun, madami ring nakarinig at madami rin ang walang may pakialam. 

Nalungkot si Baekhyun pero hindi niya ito pinansin, sanay naman na siya na ganon si Chanyeol. Pero napapansin niya nitong mga araw na parang hindi na tulad ng dati yung trato ni Chanyeol sa kanya. 

Dati kasi, medyo malumanay pa yung pagtataboy ni Chanyeol sa kanya pero ngayon, parang sobrang sakit na ng bawat salita na binibitawan ng binata. Ngayon, wala nang pakialam si Chanyeol sa kung anong lalabas sa bibig niya at kung ano yung magiging epekto nito kay Baekhyun.

Hindi lumaki si Baekhyun na iyakin, hindi rin siya lumaki na mabilis sumuko. Kaya nga napagtitiisan niya yung mga panahon na gustong gusto niya ng maramdaman yung pagmamahal ni Chanyeol pero galit lamang yung natatanggap niya pabalik. Kung titigil si Baekhyun sa pagsunod na para bang aso kay Chanyeol, para saan pa yung dalawang taon niyang paghihirap upang mapansin at ma-acknowledge ni Chanyeol yung nararamdaman niya?

Hindi madaling sumunod ng sumunod kay Chanyeol. Wala naman nagsasabi kay Baekhyun na gawin niya ito pero minsan napapagod din siyang ibigay lahat nung feelings niya para sa taong hindi naman siya pinapansin. Sa totoo lang, parang anino na ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun, laging nakasunod na para bang mawawala yung tao pag hindi niya ito ginawa.

Hindi rin madali na kunin palagi yung atensyon ni Chanyeol. Pero kung hindi niya ibibigay yung best niya para mapansin siya nito, alam niyang hindi magiging worth it yung panahon na mapapayag niya si Chanyeol. 

Magkasing tigas ng ulo si Baekhyun at si Chanyeol.

Si Chanyeol, ayaw bigyan ng pagkakataon si Baekhyun at si Baekhyun naman, ayaw tigilan si Chanyeol. 

Hindi titigil si Baekhyun sa pagsabi at pagpaparamdam ng nararamdaman niya. Hanggat buo pa yung puso niya, buo pa rin yung pag-asa niya.

* * *

“Walang nakabuntot sayo ngayon pre ah…” ani ni Sehun na naglalabas ng mga libro niya sa bag.

Mag-aaral sila buong gabi dahil exam na nila bukas ng hapon. Nasa condo sila ni Sehun dahil kahit na mas malaki ng unti yung unit ni Chanyeol, matutulog lang sila doon for sure. 

“Syempre naman, alangan namang sundan parin siya ni Baekhyun dito.” Sabi ni Jongin na naglalagay ng order nila sa grab food. “... Hindi naman sa lahat ng oras kayang gawin nung tao yun.” Dagdag ni Jongin matapos patayin yung cellphone niya. 

Hindi sumagot si Chanyeol at patuloy na nagbasa ng libro niya. 

“Eto kasi si Chanyeol, parang ewan din. Ayaw man lang bigyan ng chance yung tao, dalawang taon na ata yun nagmamakaawa.” Ani ni Sehun na nanghiram nung mga highlighter ni Jongin dahil naiwan niya yung kanya.

“Eh ayoko eh… Gusto mo ikaw na lang.” Maliit na sagot ni Chanyeol na pabalang, halata na ayaw pag-usupan yung topic. 

“Darating kaya yung araw na aayaw si Baek? Yung mag-ggive up ba… Isipin mo, graduating na lahat tayo pero bigo parin siya kay Chanyeol.” Sabi ni Jongin na naglabas na rin ng mga libro niya. 

Tahimik muna ang lahat bago nagsalita si Sehun. 

“Darating din yun, Jongin. Lahat naman ng tao mag-ggive up at some point. Hindi nga lang natin alam kung kailan. Pero hindi naman pwede na habulin pa rin niya si Chanyeol after college. Magiging sobrang busy na rin yun, maghahanap ng trabaho syempre.. Mawawalan din yun nga time para kay Chanyeol.” Tugon ni Sehun.

Patuloy na nag-usap yung dalawa hanggang dumating yung order nila. 

Sumagi sa isipan ni Chanyeol na totoo yung sinabi ni Sehun. Mapapagod din si Baekhyun at mawawalan ng pag-asa. 

Umiling nalang si Chanyeol at patuloy na nagbasa, alam niyang hindi pwede na may manggulo sa isipan niya ngayon.

Nagkatinginan yung dalawang lalake at umiling na lang sa antipatiko nilang kaibigan.

* * *

“Chanyeol…” May tumawag sa pangalan niya at laking gulat niya na hindi si Baekhyun yon. Lumingon siya at nakita yung kaklase niya na may bitbit sa mga kamay nito.

“Bakit yon?’ Tanong ng binata. 

Inabot ng kaklase niya kay Chanyeol ang isang jacket at paper cup na may lamang kape. “Pinapaabot ni Baekhyun.” Sabi nung kaklase niya at tinanggap ni Chanyeol yung jacket niya na pinahiram niya kay Baekhyun nung araw sa cafe.. 

“Sige pre, sayo na lang yung kape. Nagkape na ‘ko eh.’ Sabi ni Chanyeol sa kaklase niya na tumaas yung dalawang kilay. “Sure ka pre? Starbucks to oh, sayang naman. Pumila pa ata si Baekhyun don, andami pa naman tao kasi andaming may exam.” Tugon ng kaklase niya.

“Oo pre, sayo na lang yan. Ayoko din kasi nung kape dun.” Sabi ni Chanyeol na naglakad palayo at umupo sa upuan niya. 

Walang nagawa yung kaklase niya kundi tanggapin na lang yung kape. 

I-tturn off palang ni Chanyeol yung cellphone niya ng may nagtext. 

**_Baekhyun:_ **

_\- Goodluck sa exams mo today!_ _  
_ _\- Alam ko naman na mapperfect mo yan pero goodluck paren._ _  
_ _\- Hindi na kasi ako nakapunta dun sa cafe natin kaya Starbucks na lang binili ko hehe._ _  
_ _\- Goodluck! Treat kita pag mataas grades mo <3 _ _  
  
_

Pinatay ni Chanyeol ang cellphone niya.

* * *

“Baekhyun, tapos mo na ba yung portrait para sa midterm?” Tanong nung professor niya. Tumango si Baekhyun ng may maliit ng ngiti.

“Yes, miss. Tapos ko na po last week pa. Pwede na po ba isubmit yung portfolio?” Tanong ni Baekhyun. Tumango pabalik yung teacher niya. 

“Oo, scholar ka kasi kaya kailangan macompute na agad grades mo. Buti na lang tapos ka na. Bukas pasa mo na sakin agad para malagyan ko na ng grade.” Tugon ng professor niya. 

“Sige po miss, bigay ko na lang po after class.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at nagpaalam sa professor. 

Nag-aantay na sa labas ng classroom si Jongdae at Kyungsoo. Binati ni Baekhyun ang mga kaibigan at saka nagsimulang maglakad papunta sa sakayan.

“Tapos na pala exam niyo guys… Bukas ulit?” Nagtanong si Baekhyun. 

“Oo. Sobrang nakaka-drain yung exams hindi ko alam kung pano ako magrereview para bukas.” Sabi ni Jongdae na nasa kaliwa ni Baekhyun. 

“Matutulog muna ako kahit ilang oras lang tapos magrereview ako ulit.” Sabi naman ni Kyungsoo sa kanan ni Baekhyun.

“Buti na lang dalawang subject lang ang exam ko bukas. Sleepover tayo kina Jongdae, para sabay tayo mag-aral. Sabay rin naman schedule ng exam natin bukas.” Offer ni Baekhyun. 

“Ha? Ano oras kayo pupunta? Para malinis ko yung kwarto.” Tanong ni Jongdae. 

“Mga 6? Oo, para makapagdala pa ko ng damit.” Ani ni Kyungsoo. Naglakad sila papunta sa sakayan. Sumasakay pa kasi si Jongdae ng jeep hindi katulad nila Baekhyun at Kyungsoo na naglalakad na lang papunta sa kani-kanilang apartment.

Nagpaalam si Jongdae pagkasakay sa jeep at nagsimula nang maglakad yung dalawa. 

“Huy Baekhyun… Ano- ganon parin ba?” Tanong ni Kyungsoo habang naglalakad sila. Kumunot yung dalawang kilay nung binata at naguluhan sa tanong ng kaibigan. “Anong ganon parin ba?”

“Eto naman… Si Chanyeol syempre. Ganon parin ba? Wala pa rin bang improvement?” Tanong ni Kyungsoo. Ngumiti lang si Baekhyun. “Ganon pa rin eh. Parang mas ayaw na nga niya sakin ngayon…”

“Baekhyun, siguro at this point… Attached ka na lang sa efforts mo kay Chanyeol… Hindi sa pinangungunahan kita sa nararamdaman mo ah. Pero kasi, dalawang taon ka na naghahabol dun sa tao. Siguro attached ka na lang sa mga ginagawa mo?” Tanong ni Kyungsoo pero agad umiling si Baekhyun. 

“Hindi Kyungsoo eh. Alam ko yung nararamdaman ko. Mahal ko si Chanyeol kahit na anong mangyari. Pero alam mo… sana nga attached na lang ako sa paghahabol sa kanya. Para hindi naman ako masyadong nasasaktan ng ganto.” Tugon ni Baekhyun at huminga ng malalim yung kaibigan niya. 

“Ga-graduate na tayo… Wala ka paring jowa dahil sa kahahabol mo dun sa mokong na yon.” Sabi ni Kyungsoo at natawa ng onti si Baekhyun. 

“Maka-mokong ka naman. Pogi-pogi non, di naman mukhang mokong. Tsaka bestfriend yun ng jowa mo.” 

“Hay nako Baekhyun. Mokong parin yon kahit anong pogi niya. Hindi dun nakukuha yon. Tsaka wala akong pake kung kaibigan siya ni Jongin, entitled ako sa opinyon ko.” Sabi ni Kyungsoo. 

Pagkarating ni Baekhyun sa maliit niyang apartment, agad siyang naligo at naglagay ng damit sa bag. Pantulog at pampasok. Dinala niya yung portfolio niya pati yung mga libro niya. Pagkatapos non, nilock niya yung pinto ng apartment niya.

Nagkita sila ni Kyungsoo sa McDonalds tapos sabay sumakay ng jeep papunta sa bahay ni Jongdae.

Dahil traffic, nakarating sila ng mga 6:30 sa apartment ni Jongdae. Laging doon yung tambayan nila kasi malaki yung apartment ni Jongdae. Malaki din naman kay Kyungsoo kaso may roommate siya at yung kay Baekhyun, maliit naman. 

Para bang nasa bahay lang niya si Baekhyun ng hinubad yung sapatos at nilagay yung gamit sa lamesa. Umupo siya dun sa couch at nilabas yung cellphone. 

**_Baekhyun:_ **

_\- Good evening Yeollie ko!_ _  
_ _\- How’s the exam?_ _  
_ _\- Alam ko naman na sobra mong ginalingan_ _  
_ _\- Congrats sa first day completion! Aral mabuti_ _  
_ _para bukas!_

 _\- Don’t forget na kumain tapos matulog kahit four hours lang_ _  
_ _\- Dalan ulit kita coffee bukas <3 _

Lahat ng messages ni Baekhyun ay hindi man lang nabasa pero sanay na talaga si Baekhyun don. Di niya na lang pinansin yung kirot sa dibdib niya at pinatay yung cellphone.

Sakto naman pagpatay niya, nakita niya si Jongdae na binubuksan yung portfolio niya.

“Siya pa rin pala muse mo, Baekhyun.” Sabi ni Jongdae at namula naman si Baekhyun at tumango.

“Huy Baekhyun… Hindi ka ba makakapag-move on kay Chanyeol?” Tanong ni Jongdae at nakita niya si Kyungsoo na nilakihan siya ng mata. 

Yumuko si Baekhyun at hindi nagsalita. 

“Sinermonan ko na kanina yan, Dae. Huwag mo na dagdagan. Tara kain na tayo.” Sabi ni Kyungsoo na binuksan yung mga takeout nila galing sa McDonalds.

Paano nalang kaya kung tuluyan ng dumulas si Chanyeol sa mga palad ni Baekhyun? 

* * *

“Parang bibiyakin talaga yung ulo ko.” Reklamo ni Sehun na halos ihampas na yung ulo sa lamesa ng McDonalds. Katatapos lang ng midterm exams nila at drain na drain na talaga yung utak nila. Kahit anong piga nila wala ng tamang lalabas. Si Chanyeol, medyo masakit din yung ulo niya pero bearable naman. 

Nakita kasi ni Chanyeol kanina si Sehun na matinding nanghuhugot ng pinag-aralan nila kagabi noong nag-eexam siya kaya siguro ganyan kasakit yung ulo niya. 

Si Jongin naman tahimik, feeling niya kasi babagsak siya eh samantalang ni-review pa nga niya sila Chanyeol kagabi. Pero siya din yung nag-initiate na mag-McDo kasi pareparehas silang gutom at gusto ng kumain. 

Kinuha ni Chanyeol yung order nila kasi halata naman na hindi na ata kaya tumayo nung dalawa hanggang hindi nalalamanan yung tyan nila.

Pagkakuha ni Chanyeol sa dalawang tray, nilapag niya ito dun sa table nila at agad naman dinukwang nung dalawa yung mga order nila. Si Chanyeol burger at iced coffee lang inorder kasi hindi naman siya gutom pero yung dalawa nagkanin kasi ganon sila kagutom. 

“Jongin!” May tumawag sa pangalan nung kaibigan nila at tumingala si Jongin para hanapin kung kanino nagmamay-ari yung boses. 

“Jihyeon?’ Sabi ni Jongin at tumayo para yakapin yung maliit na dalaga. 

“Guys, si Jihyeon pala. Kaklase ko last year.’ Pinakilala ni Jongin sa kaibigan niya si Jihyeon. 

“Sehun.” Nakipag-handshake si Sehun sa dalaga at bumalik sa pagkain niya. 

“Chanyeol.” Binigay ni Chanyeol yung kamay niya at nginitian siya nung babae. 

“Wala ka bang kasama? Asan sila Mijung?” Tanong ni Jongin at umupo pabalik sa upuan niya. “Wala sila eh, maaga natapos yung exam kaya umalis na agad. Kayo? Katatapos niyo lang sa exams?” 

“Oo, kakatapos lang. Wala ka palang kasama, dito ka na lang.” Alok ni Jongin at hinatak yung katabi niyang upuan na katapat ng kay Chanyeol.

“Pwede ba? Nakakahiya naman…” Sabi nung dating kaklase ni Jongin at tumango naman lahat, kesa naman mag-isa kumain si Jihyeon kahit na may free pang isang spot sa table nila. 

Umupo si Jihyeon sa tapat ni Chanyeol at hinanda na yung pagkain niya.

Hindi alam ni Chanyeol kung tarantado ba si Jongin o ano. Inalok niya na paupuin si Jihyeon pero ingungudngod din pala yung mukha niya sa pagkain katulad ni Sehun. Syempre ang awkward kasi hindi kailangan yumuko ni Chanyeol para kumain kasi hindi naman siya gumagamit ng kutsara at tinidor tulad ng mga kaibigan niya. 

Parehas sila ng kinakain ni Jihyeon at alam niyang nag-aantay lang ito ng conversation starter para hindi na maging awkward yung table nila.

“Anong major mo, Jihyeon?” Sinimulan ni Chanyeol yung usupan at tumingin sa kanya yung dalaga. 

“Business Administration din tulad in Jongin. Ikaw?” Tanong ni Jihyeon pabalik. 

“Business Admin din. Lahat tayo dito Business Admin…” Sabi ni Chanyeol at uminom ng kape niya. 

“Ah… Kamusta exams niyo?”

At nagpatuloy yung pag-uusap nila hanggang makauwi si Chanyeol, yung number ni Jihyeon, nakasave na sa cellphone niya.

* * *

Sobrang lakas ng tunog ng cellphone ni Chanyeol. Wala pang alas-diez ng umaga pero may tumatawag na agad. Nalimutan niya rin kasi i-silent kaya naistorbo yung tulog niya. Antok na antok niyang inabot yung cellphone niya and sinagot yung tawag.

“Hello?” Galit na sagot ni Chanyeol.

“Chanyeol! Mamaya wag mo kalimutan ah? Mag-oopulence tayo.’ Narining naman ni Chanyeol yung excited na boses ni Sehun.

“Ang aga-aga inom nasa utak mo? Hindi ka ba makapaghintay na sabihin sa akin yan mamayang hapon?” Banas na tugon ng binata. 

“Syempre hindi! Ikaw pa naman pag tinamad ka hindi ka talaga pupunta. Tsaka tapos na exams- kailangan mag-celebrate. Bring friends!” Sabi ni Sehun sa kabilang linya.

“Bring friends? Sino dadalhin ko?” Sagot ni Chanyeol na hinatak pataas ang kumot niya. 

“Ewan basta magdala ka. Sayang space sa table kung tayong tatlo lang.” 

“Mas maganda nga kung tayong tatlo lang eh. Rentahan ko pa kayo ni Jongin ng tig-iisang table.” Umikot ang mga mata ni Chanyeol na para bang may nakakakita sa kanya.

“Ah ganon? Ganyan talaga pag yayamanin eh no. Basta magdala ka na lang ng ibang tao para masaya. Sila Baekhyun i-invite mo.” Suggestion lang naman ni Sehun yon pero agad sumagot si Chanyeol ng pabalang.

“No. Walang mag-iinvite kay Baekhyun. Yung dalawang kaibigan niya pwede pero wag si Baekhyun. Ayoko masira ang araw ko.”

“Napakasungit mo naman. Maganda naman kasama si Baekhyun. Pero bahala ka, for sure si Kyungsoo kasama. Sige na, wag mo na lang kalimutan.” Nagpaalam si Sehun at tinapos ang tawag. 

Umiling na lang yung ulo ni Chanyeol at nilapag yung cellphone niya sa nightstand. Nilakasan niya yung aircon at natulog ulit.

* * *

“Bye Kyungsoo! Ingat ka, wag muna isusuko ang Bataan!” Ang ingay ni Baekhyun jusko. 

“Oo nga Kyungsoo, alam kong poging-pogi ka kay Jongin pero wag ka muna magpadilig.” Dagdag ni Jongdae sa pang-aasar ni Baekhyun kay Kyungsoo.

“Manahimik nga kayong dalawa jan. Matagal ng nasakop ang Bataan. At ikaw Jongdae, isara mo yang bunganga mo. Alam ko naman na lumalake yan nang sobra pag kasama si Minseok!” 

Umirap si Jongdae at binaba yung video call. Tumawa lang si Baekhyun kasi halatang pikon nanaman si Jongdae. May date yung dalawa ngayong gabi kaya magisa na naman si Baekhyun. Sanay naman na siya tsaka kung tutuusin, siya naman yung may kasalanan kung bakit hindi pa rin siya magkajowa.

“Sige na Kyungsoo, ingat ka. Wag ka masyadong uminom baka kinabukasan hindi na si Jongin yung katabi mo.” Nagbiro nanaman si Baekhyun at tinaasan siya ni Kyungsoo ng middle finger bago ibaba yung call.

Umiling yung ulo ni Baekhyun.

Binuksan ni Baekhyun yung messages niya at nakita na hindi pa rin binabasa ni Chanyeol yung mga texts niya kahit kanina pa niya nasend yung text.

**_Baekhyun:_ **

_\- Good morning yeollie koooo <3 _ _  
_ _\- Congratulations sa end ng exams!_ _  
_ _\- sabihin mo sakin kung kelan release ng scores_ _  
_ _\- ready na bulsa q HEHE_

_\- may gagawin ka ba ngayon?_

_\- labas tayo ples hehe, aalis sila kyungsoo at jd ngayon eh_

_\- uyyy eat ka na lunch hehe_

_\- dinner na!! Kain well_

Huminga nang malalim si Baekhyun. Pupunta sila Kyungsoo sa club with Jongin, nainvite daw siya. For sure kasama nun sila Chanyeol… at hindi invited si Baekhyun. Siguro ayaw siya isama ni Chanyeol.

Mag aalas-onse na ng gabi kaya for sure nandon na yung mga yon. Nagpalit na lang si Baekhyun ng pantulog niya, manonood na lang siya sa Netflix buong gabi. 

Sa totoo lang, araw-araw, parang lalong sumasakit yung puso ni Baekhyun kaiisip kung darating yung panahon na magugustuhan din siya ni Chanyeol. Sobrang labo kasi mangyari yun. Pansin niya na parang palayo ng palayo si Chanyeol sa kanya, para bang yung binata ang napapagod sa kahahabol ni Baekhyun. 

Last few months kasi, hindi na siya nagiging sensitive sa mga ginagawa niya or sinasabi niya. Hindi naman sinasabi ni Baekhyun na dapat ibahin ni Chanyeol yung kilos niya- gusto lang ni Baekhyun yung katulad ng dati.

Dati kasi, kinakausap pa siya ni Chanyeol nang maayos. Nag-rerespond sa mga texts tapos sumasagot sa mga tanong ni Baekhyun. Tapos nakikihalubilo pa ng slight sa mga kalokohan ni Baekhyun pero ngayon- halos ipagtabuyan na niya si Baekhyun na para bang may sakit ito.

Imbis tuloy na manood si Baekhyun sa Netflix, tumitig na lang siya ng matindi sa kisame. Naramdaman nanaman niyang nagtutubig yung mga mata niya at agad na itinigil yung pag-iisip ng sobra. Katatapos lang ng exams, dapat masaya si Baekhyun.

Pero yung saya ni Baekhyun ngayon, peke… Hindi niya kayang maging masaya… 

Si Chanyeol kasi yung kasiyahan niya eh kaya siguro hindi na siya magiging masaya kahit kailan.

Tumayo si Baekhyun at nilabas yung maliit na plastic ng cookies na binili niya kanina. Umupo siya sa dining chair at kinain ito habang nakatulala. 

“Ayoko na…” Bulong ni Baekhyun sa sarili. Awang-awa na siya sa sarili niya.

* * *

“Kaninong idea kasi na mag-invite ng sobrang daming tao? Akala ko ba hanggang walo lang yung tao per table? Baket quince yung dapat mong iuwi?” Naghalukipkip si Kyungsoo na tinaasan ng kilay si Sehun.

“Walo nga ang allowed, pero hindi na pansin yun. Tsaka sabi ko mag-invite, hindi ng doseng tao, apat nga lang dapat eh!” Reklamo pabalik ni Sehun.

Malaki yung problema ni Sehun ngayon. Ni Sehun at Kyungsoo pala. 

Maraming kaibigan ang pumunta sa invitation nila kaya ngayon, tambak sila ng mga lasing na tao na hindi na kaya tumayo o maglaka man.

“Pano natin iuuwi ngayon yang mga yan? Mamaya ang lalayo pa ng bahay niyan eh!” Sabi ni Kyungsoo. Hinilot naman ni Sehun yung sintindo niya. Hindi lasing si Sehun, kahit na gusto niya pa. Nagspin the bottle silang tatlo kung sino yung magiging watcher at tumutok sa kanya kaya hindi talaga siya naglasing.

“Nagdrive yung isa ng SUV ng tatay niya. Kasya walo don, ako na mag-ddrive. May kotse ako sa labas, hatid mo na lang pauwi sila Jongin tapos ihatid mo yung apat. Yung isa hindi lasing kaya mag-tataxi na lang pauwi. May matitira nga lang isa. Ansakit sa ulo.” Ungot ni Sehun. 

“Sige. Hindi mo pwede iiwan yon? Sino ba kasi yung hindi lasing na magtataxi? Baka pwede niya ng ihatid yung isa muna.” Offer ni Kyungsoo ng suggestion niya.

“Si Jihyeon. Kaso yung matitirang isa- si Chanyeol. Nagmotor kasi yung duldog tapos ngayon sobrang lasing. Kaso si Jihyeon isang oras yung biyahe pauwi. Kung meron lang sanang mag-uuwi kay Chanyeol na malapit din sa condo niya.” Sabi ni Sehun.

Nanahimik sila ng saglit at tinignan yung mga tulog na kasama. Sobrang ingay ng music kaya hindi nila alam kung paano nakatulog yung mga yon. Anlakas siguro ng tama nila. Si Chanyeol nga na mataas yung alcohol tolerance eh lasing din. 

“Alam ko na!” Sigaw ni Sehun na ikinagulat ni Kyungsoo.

“Ano?”

“Si Baekhyun! Tawagan natin si Baekhyun para ihatid si Chanyeol. Alam ni Baekhyun yung condo ni Chanyeol diba? Hinatiran niya nga ng pagkain nung may sakit eh…” 

“Baliw ka ba? Alas-tres na ng madaling araw! Tulog na si Baekhyun. Hindi niyo nga ininvite si Baekhyun tapos tatawagan niyo para maghatid ng lasing?” Pabalang na sagot ni Kyungsoo.

“Alam mo, hindi naman ako ang may ayaw kay Baekhyun eh. Sabi ko nga iinvite kayong tatlo plus yung jowa ni Jongdae. Sabi ni Chanyeol, okay lang daw kayong tatlo pero wag si Baekhyun. Syempre ako susunod lang.” Sabi ni Sehun. 

“Hindi natin tatawagan si Baekhyun. Nagpapahinga na yon.” Tugon ni Kyungsoo.

“Tatawagan lang naman eh. Pag di sumagot edi hinde. Kyungsoo… Kahit na gusto ko ihatid si Chanyeol, hindi ko magawa. Pito yung ihahatid ko tapos ikaw, apat. Si Baekhyun na yung last resort natin para maihatid si Chanyeol. Gusto ko safe makauwi si Chanyeol at alam kong safe siya kay Baekhyun kaya si Baekhyun yung naisip ko. Hindi ko naman tatawagan si Baekhyun dahil alam kong gagawin ni Baekhyun agad, tulad ng iniisip mo…” Sabi ni Sehun at huminga na lang ng malalim si Kyungsoo.

“Sige na nga, nagdrama ka pa. Tawagan mo.”

* * *

“Kuya sa Opulence po.” Sabi ni Baekhyun na pupungas pungas. Naka-pajama pa siya at nagsuot lang ng jacket. Tumawag si Sehun at sinabi na hindi na nila maihatid si Chanyeol pauwi kaya humingi ng pabor ito na ipahatid si Chanyeol. 

Nag-alala agad si Baekhyun. Kasi kung hindi daw niya kaya, isasakay na lang sa taxi si Chanyeol. Wala na daw silang choice, may checkpoints kasi kaya baka makita na overloading na yung sasakyan kung isiksik man nila si Chanyeol. Tsaka iba din yung direksyon kung san sila papunta.

Hindi naman humindi si Baekhyun at agad-agad na nagbihis. 

Dumating si Baekhyun sa Opulence at nakita agad yung iba. Pilit na isinasakay ni Sehun ang isang babae sa likod ng isang Fortuner at mukang gulay na ito kaya nahihirapan na yung binata. 

“Asan na si Chanyeol?” Tanong ni Baekhyun.

“Palabas na. Tinutulungan ni Jihyeon maglakad. Hindi kasi mahatid ni Jihyeon kasi ang layo ng biyahe niya. Si Kyungsoo nakaalis na.” Sabi ni Sehun. Tinulungan naman ni Baekhyun si Sehun isakay yung iba pang mga tao na hindi niya kilala. Sinara na ni Sehun yung kotse.

“Pano- antayin mo na lang si Chanyeol lumabas? Kailangan ko na ihatid to… Pito pa to. Aabutin ako ng alas-sais.” Ani ni Sehun. 

“Sige. Ingat kayo. Dahan dahan lang sa pag-drive ah... Sure ka bang hindi ka lasing?” Tanong ni Baekhyun.

“Wala pa nga sa kalahati yung nainom ko.” Sabi ni Sehun.

Nagpaalam na ito ulit at nagdrive palayo. 

Nagbook naman agad si Baekhyun ng grab para paglabas ni Chanyeol, diretso na sila sakay ng taxi. 

Lumabas naman kaagad yung dalawa, Si Jihyeon- halos matumba na sa kabubuhat sa bigat ni Chanyeol na nakapikit maglakad.

“Jihyeon? Ako na- mabigat si Chanyeol…” Sabi ni Baekhyun at agad kinuha kay Jihyeon yung binata para makalakad na ito.

“Wait lang. Ikaw ba yung mag-uuwi kay Chanyeol?” Tanong nung babae.

“Oo. Nagbook na ako ng grab para maiuwi ko na ‘to. Ikaw? Tawagan ba kita ng taxi or magbbook ka na rin?” Tanong ni Baekhyun.

“Teka nga lang. Ikaw ba si Baekhyun? Yung laging nakabuntot kay Chanyeol na parang aso?” 

Kumunot yung noo ni Baekhyun sa tono ni Jihyeon.

“O-Oo… Bakit?”

“I don’t trust you with Chanyeol. Baka kung ano pang gawin mo sa kanya. Ako na ang maguuwi sa kanya.” Sabi ni Jihyeon na kinuha yung kamay ni Chanyeol.

“Hoy teka nga. Kung meron satin dito na hindi mapagkatitiwalaan eh ikaw yon. Hindi ka nga halos kilala ni Chanyeol tapos iuuwi mo siya? Tsaka excuse you, tinawagan ako ng bestfriend ni Chanyeol para iuwi siya. Ganon sila katiwala sakin.” Sumagot pabalik si Baekhyun. 

Disoras na ng gabi at ayaw niya na talaga ng gulo. Pero baka mapaaway pa siya ng gantong oras.

“Wala akong pake kung tinawagan ka ni Sehun. Wala na talaga siyang choice kaya ka niya tinawagan. Ilang taon mo na hinahabol si Chanyeol, for sure hindi mawawala yung possibility na may masama kang balak. Kaya umuwi ka na lang kasi hindi ko ipagkakatiwala si Chanyeol sayo.” Sabi ni Jihyeon. 

“Pwede ba? Umuwi ka na lang. Wala rin akong pake kung wala kang tiwala saken. Ako ang mag-uuwi kay Chanyeol and that’s final. Kung may reklamo ka pwes lunukin mo na lang kase wala kang magagawa.” Sabi ni Baekhyun.

Sakto naman na dumating yung taxi na binook ni Baekhyun. Bago pa makapagsalita si Jihyeon, nailagay na ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol sa likod ng taxi at iniripan pa siya bago ito sumakay sa harap katabi ng driver. 

Kahit kailan, hindi sumagi sa isipan ni Baekhyun na may gawin na masama kay Chanyeol. Hinding hindi niya kaya gawin yon.

Mahal na mahal niya si Chanyeol para gawin yon.

* * *

“Chanyeol, saglit lang! Wag kang humiga jan!” Sabi ni Baekhyun at hinatak pataas yung malaking binata na humiga na sa hallway ng condo unit niya. Halos buhatin na ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol papunta sa kama niya. Hindi sinasadya ni Baekhyun na itapon si Chanyeol sa kama pero sobrang sakit na ng likod at balakang niya dahil lahat ng bigat ni Chanyeol ay pasan niya. 

Pag-higa ni Chanyeol, tinanggal na lang ni Baekhyun yung sapatos at medyas ni Chanyeol. Nakita niya yung remote ng aircon ni Chanyeol sa gilid ng kama kaya kinuha niya ito at in-on yung aircon.

“Jihyeon…” Bulong ni Chanyeol. 

Bigla namang sumakit yung puso ni Baekhyun. Alam naman niyang lasing si Chanyeol pero hindi niya mapigilan na masaktan nung narinig niya na hindi pangalan niya yung binabanggit ni Chanyeol.

“Si Baekhyun to, Yeollie.” Tugon ni Baekhyun na hinatak yung kumot galing sa ilalim ng katawan ni Chanyeol.

“Shh.. Wag mo na sabihin pangalan nun. Ayaw ko marinig.” Kahit na parang bata yung pagkasabi ni Chanyeol nun, nasaktan nanaman niya si Baekhyun kasi alam ng binata na lahat naman ng sinasabi nung lasing ay totoo.

“B-Bat ayaw mo marinig?” Tanong naman ni Baekhyun na para bang gustong malaman yung sagot kahit na alam na niya ito.

“Eh kasi! Pagod na ko sa kanya. Hindi siya makaintindi! Ilang beses ko na nilinaw sa kanya na ayoko na pero pinipilit niya yung sarili niya sakin. Hindi niya binibigyan yung iba ng chance na lumapit sakin kasi lahat sila pinaghihinalaan na boyfriend ko si Baekhyun. Ayoko ngang boyfriend yon…” Tugon ni Chanyeol na nakapikit pa rin.

Hindi nakasagot si Baekhyun at patuloy na nakinig.

Nalungkot na ng sobra si Baekhyun. Siguro kung magtatagal pa siya don, lalo pa siyang masasaktan kaya minabuti niya na lang na umuwi. 

Hindi naman niya sinasadya na itaboy yung ibang tao na may gusto kay Chanyeol. Hindi rin naman niya akalain na gusto pala ni Chanyeol magkaroon ng relasyon sa ibang tao. Syempre, ga-graduate na nga si Chanyeol eh, malamang gusto niya rin magkaroon ng boyfriend o girlfriend.

Hindi rin naman niya gusto yung pag-isipan siya ni Chanyeol na bobo at hindi makaintindi. Titigilan niya na lang yung pangungulit kay Chanyeol. Siguro nga oras na para pakawalan si Chanyeol kahit hindi siya naging kanya. 

Wala naman kay Baekhyun yung permiso pero time na para matuto si Chanyeol magmahal ng ibang tao. Hindi nga lang siya.

Siguro… may gusto na nga si Chanyeol sa iba pero hindi alam ni Baekhyun. Siguro gusto ni Chanyeol si Jihyeon. 

Siguro nga oras na para tigilan na niya si Chanyeol.

Madaming tanong, madaming “siguro” ang tumatakbo sa utak ni Baekhyun.

Pero iisa lang ang malinaw.

Kahit kailan hindi siya magugustuhan ni Chanyeol. 

* * *

  
  


Tanghali na bumangon si Chanyeol, parang bibiyakin yung ulo niya sa sobrang sakit tapos gutom na rin siya. Bago pa siya makapunta sa kubeta para maligo, tumunog kaagad ang cellphone niya. Naiirita si Chanyeol kasi wala naman dapat tumatawag sa kanya ng ganong oras pero ngayon meron.

“Hello?” Asar na sagot ni Chanyeol habang pupungas-pungas.

“Chanyeol? Sorry, did I wake you up?” Tugon ng isang babaeng boses. 

Nilayo ni Chanyeol yung cellphone para makita yung caller ID at nakita na si Jihyeon iyon. 

“Hindi, gising na ko. Bakit yon?” Tanong ni Chanyeol pabalik. Umayos siya ng upo at naghintay na sagutin nung dalaga yung tanong niya.

“Di ko alam kung tanda mo yung nangyari kagabi. Lasing na kasi lahat kasama ka and kaming tatlo ni Kyungsoo pati ni Sehun yung natira… Sehun had to take seven people home tapos si Kyungsoo, apat ata…” 

“Yes… And? Did something happen? Anong meron?” Tanong ni Chanyeol, yung noo niya kumukunot nanaman dahil parang hindi maganda yung patutunguhan nung sinasabi ni Jihyeon.

“Kagabi dapat ako maghahatid sayo pauwi. Kaso… Si Sehun tinawagan pa yung… Baekhyun. Dumating kaagad si Baekhyun tapos nung ininsist ko na ako na mag-uuwi sayo- nagalit siya and then he took you home. I called to ask if you’re okay… Buti na lang walang nangyaring masama sa inyo.” Sabi ni Jihyeon. 

Teka- si Baekhyun yung nag-uwi sa kanya kagabi? Tapos nagalit siya kay Jihyeon?

“Wait, are you saying na inaway ka ni Baekhyun when you insisted?” 

“Oo… Pero wala yun, malayo din naman kasi ako jan sa condo mo kaya hinayaan ko na lang siya.” Sabi ni Jihyeon. 

“Pwede mamaya na lang tayo mag-usap? May kailangan ako tawagan.” Tugon ni Chanyeol at nung nag-bye si Jihyeon, napaisip si Chanyeol.

Never pa nakita or narinig ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun mang-away and sa totoo lang, hindi kapani-paniwala pero hindi pwedeng i-reject lang ni Chanyeol yung idea. Kaibigan niya si Jihyeon and he needs to know yung totoong nangyari.

Binuksan niya ulit yung cellphone niya at tinawagan si Baekhyun. 

* * *

Kailangan mag-sorry ni Baekhyun kay Chanyeol. Hindi tama yung ginawa niya na ipagpilitan yung sarili niya sa binata. Alam niyang hindi tama na sobra niyang ipagsiksikan yung sarili niya kay Chanyeol. Ang selfish niya sa part na yon. Hindi niya napansin na madami pala siyang tinatanggalan ng chance para magustuhan si Chanyeol kasi lagi siyang nakabuntot sa binata. 

Syempre kung siya ba naman yung laging nakikita kasama, maiilang yung iba na lumapit kay Chanyeol.

Kahit na napuyat si Baekhyun, 9 AM parin siya nagising. Gusto niya kasi makausap ng personal si Chanyeol at humingi ng sorry kaya sinadya niya talagang gumising ng maaga. Bukod pa don, gusto niya malaman ni Chanyeol na sincere yung apology na gagawin niya. Kaya nag-bake pa siya ng brownies as an apology gift.

Tumunog yung cellphone niya at nanlaki yung mata ni Baekhyun nung makita kung sino yung tumatawag.

“H-Hello?” Sagot ni Baekhyun na may onting garalgal sa boses niya.

“Baekhyun, may gagawin ka ba ngayon?” Tugon ni Chanyeol na may madiin na tono sa mga salita niya.

“Wala- uhm… Chanyeol, pwede ba tayo mag-usap? In person ah… Sobrang importante kasi…” Ani ni Baekhyun.

“Sakto may sasabihin din ako. Dun na lang sa cafe mamaya after lunch kung wala kang gagawin.” Sabi ni Chanyeol. Nagulat naman si Baekhyun sa narinig. Hindi niya alam kung ano sasabihin ni Chanyeol at sa totoo lang, takot siya malaman kung ano iyon. 

“S-Sige… Pupunta na lang ako dun.” Pagkasabi ni Baekhyun nun ay tinapos na ni Chanyeol yung call.

Hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung paano niya haharapin si Chanyeol mamaya.

* * *

Kabadong naghihintay si Baekhyun sa loob ng cafe. Maaga siya pumunta para hindi niya paghintayin si Chanyeol. Yung box ng brownies na binake niya ay nasa lamesa. Wala nanamang tao sa loob ng cafe kaya halos di siya pinapansin nung mga staff. Nasa sulok din kasi siya, sa may dulong kanan ng counter kaya parang wala na ring tao sa loob ng cafe. Sunday kasi, madaming nagpapahinga kaya wala talagang pupunta don.

Maya-maya pa, dumating si Chanyeol. Nakita kaagad ni Baekhyun ito dahil may nagpark na motorsiklo sa labas. Siguro nakuha na ni Chanyeol ito galing Opulence.

Pagpasok ni Chanyeol, binati siya nung mga staffs at ngumiti naman ito bago umupo dun sa harap ni Baekhyun. 

“Yeollie…” Bati ni Baekhyun. 

“Salamat sa paghatid sakin kagabi, pasensya na, hindi ko kasi nakontrol yung pag-inom ko.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at agad umiling si Baekhyun. 

“Hindi! Okay lang yun. Wag mo na alalahanin yun…” Tugon ni Baekhyun na namula.

“Baekhyun, inaway mo ba si Jihyeon?” Bungad ni Chanyeol at nanlaki yung mata ni Baekhyun. 

“Inaway? Hindi ah! Siya nga yung nauna eh, sabi niya hindi daw ako mapagkakatiwalaan samantalang tinawagan na nga ako ni Sehun para sunduin ka.” Sabi agad ni Baekhyun at nag-buntong hininga si Chanyeol.

“Look Baekhyun, wala na akong paki sa kung anong sinabi mo sa sinabi ni Jihyeon. Kaibigan ko si Jihyeon and I don’t want to make her feel na parang nirereject ko yung mga sinasabi niya. I called you to come here kasi may gusto akong sabihin and I know you’ve seen this coming…” Ani ni Chanyeol.

Parang tumigil yung buong mundo, parang walang ibang marinig si Baekhyun kundi yung lakas ng tibok ng puso niya pati yung mga salitang lumabas sa bibig ni Chanyeol.

“Baekhyun, tigilan mo na ako.”

Parang binuhusan si Baekhyun ng malamig na tubig at bumukas yung bibig niya para magsalita pero walang tunog na lumalabas.

“Alam ko na you’re trying your best para sa akin. I appreciate that, oo… Pero hindi yun yung kailangan ko, Baekhyun. Ang kailangan ko is yung maintindihan mo na hindi kita gusto. Ang tagal ko ng nililinaw na ayaw ko sayo pero pinipilit mo yung sarili mo and I’ve had enough of that…” Sabi ni Chanyeol. Tuloy-tuloy lang yung pagsabi niya ng mga salita na para bang wala siyang pake kung anong nararamdaman ni Baekhyun.

Oo, titigilan na nga siya ni Baekhyun pero ansakit nung marinig niya na yung mga salitang yun galing kay Chanyeol.

“P-Pinaniniwalaan mo ba si Jihyeon? Kaya ka galit sakin ngayon? Chanyeol… S-Sinabi ko yung totoo, hindi ko siya inaway… Wag mo naman sana akong ipagtabuyan ng ganto…” Sabi ni Baekhyun na halos pumiyok na para lang pigilin yung pagtulo ng luha niya.

“Baekhyun, wala akong paki kung inaway mo si Jihyeon o hinde. Pagod na ako and I’m sure mapapagod ka rin. That’s why ayoko na ipagpatuloy pa tong ginagawa mo kasi ganon pa rin naman yung magiging sagot ko in the end.” 

Paano kaya nagagawa ni Chanyeol yung dirediretsong magsalita habang walang pinapakitang emosyon? Paano niya kaya nagagawa na saktan si Baekhyun ng ganito samantalang wala namang ibang ginawa si Baekhyun kundi mahalin siya?

“Chanyeol, pasensya na. K-Kung pinipilit ko yung sarili ko sayo, sorry. Kung madaming nagkakaron ng maling hinala dahil sakin, sorry. Kung napapagod ka na mag-explain ng mag-explain, sorry. Pasenysa na Chanyeol- pero mahal kita anong magagawa ko dun?” 

Tinignan ni Baekhyun diresto sa mata si Chanyeol at halos durugin yung puso niya nung wala siyang nakitang emosyon o kung ano man sa loob nito.

“Intindihin. Yun lang yung magagawa mo Baekhyun. Umintindi. Sana maintindihan mo na hindi kita kayang mahalin pabalik. Madami pang iba jan, madami pang iba jan na pwede mong pagtuunan ng pansin m-”

“Pero hindi sila ikaw, Chanyeol. Sana maintindihan mo rin na mahirap sakin to kasi mahal k-”

“Baekhyun, hindi nga kita gusto, paano pa kita mamahalin?” 

Lumakas ng onti yung boses ni Chanyeol at pahiyang-pahiya na si Baekhyun. Nahihiya na siya sa sarili niya, sa utak niya at sa puso niya. Antanga-tanga ni Baekhyun. After all this time, wala pa ring nararamdaman si Chanyeol sa kanya kahit katiting na pagmamahal lang.

“Tigilan mo na to, Baekhyun. Wag mo na saktan yung sarili mo. Tigilan mo na ko hindi dahil ayaw ko- tigilan mo na ako para sa sarili mo… Mahalin mo yung sarili mo, Baekhyun. Lubayan mo na ako.”

Ayaw marining ni Baekhyun yung boses ni Chanyeol na para bang pagod na pagod na, ayaw niya marinig sa boses niya yung awa… 

Tahimik ang dalawa ng ilang segundo. May tensyon sa pagitan nila at hindi nila alam kung sino yung babali non. 

“Sige…” Ang nag-iisang tugon ni Baekhyun. Tinignan lang siya ni Chanyeol. Tumayo si Baekhyun at huminga ng malalim. Dito lang napansin ni Chanyeol na umiiyak na pala si Baekhyun.

“Baekhyun… Sorry.”

Umiling lang si Baekhyun at pinunasan niya yung mga luha niya at yumuko. 

“Titigilan na kita. Sorry kung sinayang ko oras mo.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at saka tumalikod. 

Pinanood siya ni Chanyeol patakbong umalis. Pagkaalis ni Baekhyun, napatingin si Chanyeol dun sa brownies na binake ni Baekhyun para sa kanya. 

Sayang lahat ng oras at effort ni Baekhyun.

* * *

“Baekhyun… Huy, wag ka na iyak…” Sabi ni Jongdae at hindi naman siya pinansin ni Baekhyun na tuloy pa rin sa paghagulgol sa ilalim ng unan niya. Tatlo silang nasa loob ng kwarto ni Baekhyun, kanina pa nila pinapatahan pero iyak parin ng iyak.

Gusto sana resbakan ni Kyungsoo si Chanyeol pero pinigil lang siya ni Jongdae. 

“Baekhyun, may pasok pa tayo… Ligo ka na…” Pagsusuyo ni Kyungsoo. 

“A-Ayaw ko pumasok…” Hikbi ni Baekhyun. 

“Hindi pwede Baek. Major class tayo ngayon oh. Tsaka kakausapin ka din ni Miss mamaya about sa portfolio mo.” Sabi ni Jongdae pero ayaw pa rin talaga ni Baekhyun tumahan. 

“Tara na Baek... Paliliguan kita jan sa kama sige.” Sabi ni Kyungsoo. Hinatak niya yung kamay ni Baekhyun pataas at natanggal yung unan ni Baekhyun sa mukha.

Kagabi pa si Baekhyun umiiyak. Yung mata niya, magang-maga na pulang pula na rin. Nakakaawa yung hitsura ni Baekhyun ngayon at nalungkot naman para sa kanya yung dalawa.

“Tahan na Baek… Tara na ligo ka na.” Sabi ni Jongdae na pinatayo si Baekhyun. Lulugo-lugo naman si Baekhyun na pumasok sa kubeta at kahit pa naliligo siya, naririnig pa rin nung dalawa yung maliliit niyang iyak.

Paglabas ni Baekhyun sa CR, nakabihis na ito at pula pa rin yung mga mata. 

“Kain na tayo, Baek…” Aya ni Kyungsoo na nagluto pa para sa kanilang tatlo. Umupo si Baekhyun sa may lamesa tapos tahimik na kumain. Normally, halos halikan niya na si Kyungsoo sa kapupuri tuwing magluluto si Kyungsoo pero ngayon dedma lang. 

“Baek… Sorrry ah, lagi ka naming ginagawang third-wheel. Hindi naman sa ayaw ko kay Minseok pero naguguilty ako na may jowa ako tapos ikaw wala samantalang napaka-effort mo sa lahat ng bagay.” Sabi ni Jongdae. 

“Ako din. Lagi ka nalang naming third-wheel ni Jongin. Nung nakaraan nga hindi ka na namin ininvite, pinaghatid ka pa namin sa mokong na Chanyeol na yon.” Dagdag ni Kyungsoo. Agad naman huminde si Baekhyun. 

“Ano ba kayo… Hindi naman lahat meant magkaron ng lovelife tulad niyo. Masaya din kaya makithird-wheel basta walang laplapan sa harap ko. Tsaka… Tama din naman si Chanyeol, wala naman akong ibang magagawa kundi umintindi. Ayaw niya sakin, wala tayong magagawa don. Wag niyo sisihin sarili niyo kasi may jowa kayo.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at kumain na lang ulit.

Sa totoo lang, ayaw talaga ni Baekhyun na pumasok kasi napakalaki ng tiyansa na makita niya si Chanyeol. Magkatabi lang yung building nila at sabay din halos palagi yung uwian nila kaya hindi niya alam kung anong mukha pa yung ipapakita niya. 

Hindi sa nahihiya si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol lalo na ngayon… Ayaw niya na lang talaga magpakita sa binata. Gusto niya wala ng marinig si Chanyeol tungkol sa kanya, gusto niyang hindi na makita ulit ni Chanyeol. Gusto niya pag nagkita sila ulit, naka-move on na si Baekhyun. 

Kung makaka-move on man si Baekhyun.

* * *

“Ha? Pano na-credit yung midterms niya?” Tanong ni Jongdae.

“Hindi ko alam. Basta ang alam ko, galing private school tapos nagka-issue dun sa class nila kaya nag-usap, school between school, para i-credit yung midterm.” Tugon ni Kyungsoo,

Hindi naman nakikinig si Baekhyun. Malungkot parin at kabado sa kung anong sasabihin nung professor niya sa portfolio niya.

“Grabe naman yun… Isang year nga minsan hindi kini-credit tapos yung kanya half ng school year?” Sabi ni Jongdae.

Tumigil sila nung napansin na hindi nakikisama si Baekhyun sa usapan. 

“Huy! Baekhyun.” Tawag ni Kyungsoo na winagayway pa yung kamay niya sa harap ng mukha ni Baekhyun. 

“Ha? Ano?” Tanong ni Baekhyun na pumikit-pikit at tinignan yung dalawa niyang kaibigan.

“Ayan di kasi nakikinig… Meron daw bagong kaklase sila Kyungsoo.” Banggit ni Jongdae ulit dun sa topic nila. 

“Oh? Kahit half of the school year na?” Tanong ni Baekhyun at umirap naman si Kyungsoo sa kanya. “Yun nga yung pinag-uusapan namin. Na-credit yung midterms niya.”

“Ehhh hayaan niyo na nga yon… Ang ganda nga nun di na siya magr-repeat pa. Hintayin niyo ko ah. Saglit lang naman ako kausapin ni Miss.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at tumayo nung lumabas na yung naunang estudyante sa office ng professor niya. 

“Dito lang kami magchichikahan. Ayaw mo kasi makisawsaw eh. Sayang pogi pa naman.” Sabi ni Kyungsoo at inirapan lang siya ni Baekhyun bago pumasok sa office nung professor niya. 

“Baekhyun… Ikaw pala, upo ka, kukunin ko lang portfolio mo.” Sabi nung professor niya at tumayo. Umupo naman si Baekhyun dun sa harap ng desk at nag-antay.

“May problema po ba sa portfolio ko Ms. Kim?” Tanong ni Baekhyun pagkaupo nung babae. 

“Wala naman… I just want to ask something regarding your… muse” Sabi ni Ms. Kim at parang sinapak nanaman yung puso ni Baekhyun. 

“B-Bakit po?”

“Look, napakaganda ng portraits mo. If anything, I want to recommend you to the dean and have your artwork posted sa lobby ng art building… Pero I think you are limiting yourself to only one subject.” Tuloy-tuloy na banggit ni Ms. Kim. 

“P-Po?”

“I’m suggesting you find another subject. Another muse. I don’t want you to restrict yourself to having only one subject. Now if you do this, I will recommend you to the dean.” Sabi ni Ms. Kim.

“P-Pero po- does that mean po ba na hindi graded yung midterm ko?” Tanong ni Baekhyun. 

“Graded to. I already gave it a perfect score. Pero I’m giving you this task as your finals. Find a different muse, a different subject kung yun ang gusto mo. I just don’t want you to limit your talent to only one person. Kabisadong-kabisado mo na yung taong to and hindi ka na nahihirapan i-drawing siya. Kaya I’m asking you to change him.” Ani ni Ms. Kim.

“Ah… S-Sige po, Miss.” Sabi ni Baekhyun. Nagpaalam siya dun sa professor before umalis. 

Nag-aantay parin yung dalawa sa kanya sa labas. “Oh, ano sabi?” Tanong ni Jongdae.

“Baguhin ko raw muse ko. Sino naman gagawin kong muse ngayon? Hindi naman pwede baguhin ko subject kasi sa portrait lang ako nadadalian. Pang-finals ko to.” Sabi ni Baekhyun habang may malungkot na hitsura sa kanyang mukha. 

“Ano ka ba! Andami-dami mo pwedeng maging muse. Ako, si Jongdae, yung kapitbahay mong maingay- si Ms. Kim! Huwag mo na masyadong isipin yan. Ang ganda nga ng timing ni Miss eh, alam ata na ayaw mo na kay Chanyeol.” Sabi ni Kyungsoo samantalang si Jongdae ay tatango-tango sa likod niya.

“Hoy, FYI Kyungsoo- hindi ko ayaw kay Chanyeol. Ayaw ako ni Chanyeol kaya stop na ko. Yun yon… Tsaka pwede ba, wag muna natin siya pag-usapan. Nalulungkot lang ako eh.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at agad namang tumahimik yung dalawa.

“Oh basta, tara na nga kumain na lang tayo para mawala yang lungkot lungkot na yan. Ang tandaan mo lang, madami ka pang Business Admin. Student na makikilala. Matangkad, pogi, matalino, suplado- madami pa non sa mundo. Wag mong iniiyakan yan si Chanyeol na yan.” Sabi ni Jongdae.

Kung ganon lang kadali sana matagal ng naka-move on si Baekhyun.

* * *

“Hay… Ayoko makita grades ko.” Sabi ni Jongin na halos ingudngod na yung mukha niya sa lamesa. Si Sehun walang pake kung anong makikita niya mamaya, basta ginawa niya yung best niya- okay na yon. 

Si Chanyeol naman medyo kabado. Ginawa niya yung best niya nung exam, more than a week din yung ginugol niya para mag-aral. Pero hindi niya alam kung bakit siya kabado. 

Pagdating nung professor nila, agad pinamigay yung results ng exam. 

Pagkaabot kay Jongin ng papel, huminga ng malalim yung binata. 

“Pasado naman pala… Kala ko bagsak nanaman ako.” Sabi ni Jongin at tumingin sa papel ni Sehun. 

“Ten mistakes? Bat di mo ko pinakopya?” Sabi ni Jongin at dinilaan lang siya ni Sehun na parang bata. “Review review ka pa samen tapos kakabahan ka pag exam na. Bat hindi ka kasi nagtanong, yun yon.” Sabi ni Sehun. 

“Okay class, settle down. I just want to congratulate all of you. So far naman more than half ng class yung nakapasa. Pero I want you all to congratulate your classmate, Mr. Park Chanyeol. Na-perfect niya kasi yung exam.” Sabi nung matandang lalaki at lahat nagpalakpakan. Nag-thank you naman sa kanila si Chanyeol. 

“Ayan oh, bat hindi ka kay Chanyeol nangopya?” Sabi ni Sehun kay Jongin. 

“Pano ba yan, pre? Perfect pala eh… Treat mo naman kami.” Sabi ni Jongin na hindi pinansin yung sinabi ni Sehun. 

“Treat? Bat hindi kayo yung mang-treat? Ako yung nakaperfect tapos ako mangt-treat?” Tugon ni Chanyeol. Kahit naman sabihin niya yun alam naman nilang tatlo na magpapakain si Chanyeol eh.

“Sus… Sige na…” Buraot ni Sehun kay Chanyeol.

“Ano ba naman tong mga to… Sige na nga. Saan niyo ba gusto kumain?”

“Ayun naman pala eh. Gusto ko inuman sa unit ni Chanyeol. Hapon naman pasok bukas eh.” Sabi ni Jongin. Umirap naman si Sehun dito.

“Kapal mo mag-aya ng inuman tapos para kang patay pag lasing. Pero gusto ko yung idea. Ano pwede ba dun mamaya, Chanyeol?” 

“Oo na. Basta kayo na bumili ng alak ayoko na lumabas, bayaran ko na lang kayo.” Sabi ni Chanyeol.

Nag-away naman yung dalawa kung sino yung bibili. Hindi na sila pinansin ni Chanyeol at nagpahinga kasi bingyan sila ng free time ng professor. 

Hindi alam ni Chanyeol kung bakit napadpad yung utak niya sa text ni Baekhyun last time. Sabi nung binata iti-treat niya daw si Chanyeol pag mataas yung nakuha niyang score. Hindi na magagawa ni Baekhyun yun ngayon kasi nga tumigil na siya. 

Pagkauwi ni Chanyeol, naligo ito ulit tapos nagpalit ng damit. Iidlip muna siya bago dumating yung dalawa mamayang gabi kasi for sure, pupuyatin siya ng mga ito. Mapilit kasi lalo na si Sehun. Akala niya siguro lahat ng tao malakas uminom tulad niya na kaya pa magmaneho kahit na nakakailang bote na. 

Paghiga ni Chanyeol, dumako yung mga mata niya dun sa cellphone niya sa gilid ng kama. 

Wala siyang nareceive na good night text galing kanino man, specifically, galing kay Baekhyun. Hindi naman hinihintay ni Chanyeol yun, sanay na lang siya marinig na may magtetext pag gabi na ng “good night”. Syempre parang naglokohan lang sila kung gagawin ni Baekhyun ulit yon and this time, alam ni Chanyeol na titigil na talaga si Baekhyun.

Noong araw na yun- unang beses niya nakitang umiyak si Baekhyun. Lagi kasi tong nakangiti, laging masiyahin habang nandyan si Chanyeol kaya’t hindi pa niya ni isang beses nakita tong umiyak. Truthfully, na-guilty siya pero alam niya naman na time na para maghanap si Baekhyun nung tao na mamahalin siya katulad ng pagmamahal na binibigay niya.

Sadly, hindi kayang gawin ni Chanyeol yun.

* * *

“Para tipid, mumurahin lang binili namin, tapos onti lang… Para wala namang hangover mamaya.” Sabi ni Sehun na nilipag yung mga biniling alak sa lamesa. Di naman sila pinansin ni Chanyeol na katatapos lang maligo.

“Pwede ba maghapunan muna tayo? Nagugutom ako eh.” Sabi ni Jongin na agad binuksan yung ref ni Chanyeol, naghahanap na kung anong pwedeng lutuin or iinit.

“Umorder ka na lang, wala kang makukuhang magandang pagkain jan.” Tugon ni Chanyeol na nagsimulang maghanap ng restaurants sa grab app niya. 

“Ay oo nga pala, puro ready-to-eat mga pagkain mo dito. Di kasi marunong magluto eh.” Ani ni Sehun na tumabi kay Chanyeol para makita kung ano yung oorderin nung binata.

“Buti na lang nakakaburaot ako ng pagkain kay Kyungsoo kahit papano. Ang sarap nun magluto eh. Tsaka lagi naman dinadalan ni Baekhyun yan si Chanyeol ng pagkain kaya di niya na kailangan maghanap ng homemade food.” Sabi ni Jongin.

Tumigil naman si Chanyeol sa pag-sscroll sa cellphone niya. 

“Shhh.” Saway ni Sehun sa isa pang kaibigan. 

“Ano? Ano meron?”

“Hindi mo ba alam? Tinigilan na ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol kaya wag na nating pag-usapan si Baekhyun. Baka uminit nanaman ulo nito.” Sabi ni Sehun pero hindi naman nagpaawat si Jongin sa paghalungkat sa sitwasyon.

“Tumigil? Baket?”

“Aba malay ko. Ikaw yung may jowa dun sa kaibigan nung tao eh. Nalaman ko nga kay Kyungsoo eh.” Ani ni Sehun at kumunot naman yung noo ni Jongin sa sinabi nung kaibigan niya.

“Nag-usap kayo?”

“Hinihintay ka kasi sa labas ng classroom, tapos paglabas ko magkasama lang si Kyungsoo at Jongdae, wala si Baekhyun.” Sabi ni Sehun. “Tinanong ko kung nasan siya syempre tapos ayun, sinabi sakin ni Kyungsoo na ayaw niya daw makita si Chanyeol.” Dagdag ni Sehun at tumahimik ang lahat.

“Hoy kayong dalawa, kung magchichismisan na kayo pwes umalis na lang kayo. Gutom na ko daldal parin kayo ng daldal.” Sabi ni Chanyeol. Galit yung tono niya habang nag hahanap ng makakain online.

Tumahimik na lang yung dalawa about sa topic kasi alam nilang yun yung ayaw ni Chanyeol marinig.

* * *

Nahihirapan na si Baekhyun. Tatlong araw niya ng tina-try magdrawing pero lahat lang nung lumalabas sa mga guhit niya ay mukha ni Chanyeol. Siguro nga tama yung professor niya na masyado na siyang nasobrahan sa pag-guhit sa binata kaya dapat ibahin naman.

Pero hindi naman titigil si Baekhyun sa pag-try magdrawing ng iba. Para sa finals niya to kaya pag hindi niya inayos, mababa yung makukuha niyang grado. Sinara niya yung sketchbook niya, nilagay lahat yung mga lapis niya sa isang pencil case kasama ng mga pambura.

Kinuha niya sa ref yung bagong bake niya na brownies para may pagkain siya mamaya. 

Maghahanap siya ng bagong inspirasyon para magdrawing. Bagong subject. Bagong muse.

Hindi pwede na umupo lang siya dito sa bahay niya at maghintay na dapuan siya ng kasipagan. Pumunta si Baekhyun sa school. Walang ganong tao kasi Sabado, except dun sa mga may pasok talaga katulad ng mga nagmamasters na estudyante.

Umupo si Baekhyun dun sa may ilalim ng puno, para mahangin at hindi mainit. Halos walang laman yung school nila ngayon at nakakawindang din kasi hindi siya sanay na makita itong walang tao. 

Naghanap-hanap si Baekhyun sa paligid ng pwede niyang madrawing. Sa tapat nung puno ay court. May isang matangkad na lalaking naglalaro ng basketball pero bukod dun, wala ng ibang tao siyang pwedeng idrawing. 

Huminga ng malalim si Baekhyun at nagdrawing ng kung ano man ang gustong idrawing ng mga kamay niya. 

Ilang minuto ang lumipas at nakita niyang ayun nanaman yung iginuguhit niya. Si Chanyeol pa rin. Hugis ng mukha ni Chanyeol yun, pati yung kurba ng mata- alam niyang si Chanyeol nanaman yung iddrawing niya.

Galit na sinara ni Baekhyun yung sketchbook niya tapos sinubsob yung mukha niya sa mga kamay niya. Bakit naman kasi sa dinami-dami ng tao sa mundo, si Chanyeol pa yung magugustuhan niya? Pogi at matalino lang naman si Chanyeol, bukod don kalahati ng katawan niya ay gawa sa kasupladuhan. Bakit kailangan si Baekhyun yung tamaan sa kanya? Alam ba ng tadhana na sobra magmahal si Baekhyun at nagdesisyon ito na saktan siya para malaman niya na hindi sa lahat ng oras pwede siyang mahalin pabalik?

Hindi namalayan ni Baekhyun yung luha na unti-unting tumutulo sa gilid ng mukha niya. Ito nanaman… iiyak nanaman siya na parang tanga. 

Ang hirap kasi kay Baekhyun, hindi niya kayang malimutan yung isang bagay ng ganon-ganon lang. Dalawang taon niyang minahal si Chanyeol ng buong-buo at hindi yun mawawala ng iisang linggo lang. Hindi nga alam ni Baekhyun kung makaka-move on pa siya.

“Hey… Okay ka lang?” May nagtanong sa harap niya at agad namang yumuko si Baekhyun. Namula yung buong mukha ni Baekhyun at tumango yung ulo niya. 

“O-Oo…”

“But you’re crying…” 

Sino ba tong nag-eenglish na to? Parang nahihirapan ata mag-tagalog pero hindi yun yung point ngayon ni Baekhyun. 

“W-Wala lang to…” Sabi ni Baekhyun at hindi parin tumaas yung ulo niya para makita kung sino ba yung kumakausap sa kanya.

Tahimik ng saglit at ang akala ni Baekhyun ay umalis na yung tao pero nagsalita ito ulit, ngayon- mas malapit sa kanya.

“Sayo ba itong brownies?” 

Napilitan itaas ni Baekhyun yung ulo niya at halos mabali na ata yung leeg niya kasi sobrang tangkad ng kung sino man itong nasa harap niya. Hindi na pinansin ni Baekhyun yung katotohanan na sobrang pogi nung tao dahil pag-inisip niya yon, baka mamula nanaman siya.

“Oo… Bakit?”

“Can I have some? Mukhang masarap eh.” 

Wow. The confidence. Kung si Baekhyun yon, baka nagutom na siya ng sobra kahohold back manghingi. Pero sige, since pinuri naman niya yung mga brownies at dahil madami naman ito, tumango na lang si Baekhyun.

Pinanood niyang kumuha ng isang slice ng brownies yung lalaki, tapos kinain ito ng isang kagatan. 

“Ayos ba?” Tanong ni Baekhyun na nastuck na yung mata dun sa lalaki. Nasarapan ata ng todo dun sa brownies at hindi na nakapagsalita. 

“Did you make these?” Tanong pabalik nung lalaki at tumango si Baekhyun.

“It’s so good. Can I have more?” 

“Sige, ubusin mo na yan.” Sabi ni Baekhyun pinunasan yung luha niya. Hindi niya ata kayang umiyak sa tapat nitong lalaki o sa harap ng kung sino man except mga kaibigan niya. 

“Thanks. I’m Kris by the way.” Nag-introduce naman yung lalaki sa kanya at tinanggap ni Baekhyun yung handshake. 

“Baekhyun.” Sabi niya at dun niya lang napagtanto na si Kris yung nagbabasketball kanina. Nakatalikod kasi ito kanina kaya hindi niya namukaan pero ngayon halata naman na siya yun kasi wala namang ibang tao.

“College student ka ba dito?” Tanong ni Kris sa kanya na nilalantakan na yung brownies na para bang binili niya ito.

“Huh? Oo… Graduating student.” Sabi ni Baekhyun na naguluhan. Hindi ba halata na college student siya? Hindi ba halata sa laki ng eyebags niya?

“Oh same… Kala ko kasi high school student ka. Liit mo kasi.”

“Hoy grabe ka naman. Iluwa mo yung brownies.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at tumawa naman ng maliit si Kris. 

“Joke lang… So… I’m assuming you’re an art major student or is this your hobby?” Tanong ni Kris na tinuro yung sketchbook niya. 

“Oo. Art major ako. Ikaw? Engineer ka ba?” Tanong ni Baekhyun at agad namang humindi si Kris. “English major ako. I know word is going around that specific transferee student na nacredit yung grade… Ako yun.” Sabi ni Kris at nagulat naman si Baekhyun.

“Ah… Kaklase mo pala si Kyungsoo sa english subject niya. Kinuwento ka niya eh. Sorry kung pinagchichismisan ka namin ah.” Sabi ni Baekhyun pero mukhang hindi naman siya sorry. 

“It’s fine. Pero medyo malaki talaga yung issue with my previous university kaya the dean asked to credit our grades kahit papano.” Sabi ni Kris at tumango lang si Baekhyun. Tama naman yun, kung malaki yung issue, the least thing a dean could do is ask for their students’ grades to be credited.

“Pwede ko ba tignan?” Tanong ni Kris at salamat naman marunong magtanong ito kung pwede o hindi. Hindi katulad ng iba na bubuksan na lang bigla yung sketchbook niya.

“Ha? I-Ikaw bahala…” Sabi ni Baekhyun. Hindi niya alam kung anong magiging reaksyon ni Kris pag nakita niya na puno ng pagmumukha ni Chanyeol yung loob. Kinuha naman ni Kris yung sketchbook tapos binuksan ito. 

Pinanood niya si Kris buklatin lahat ng pahina, hanggang makarating ito sa dulo.

“Wow… Ang galing mong magdrawing. Hindi mo pa tapos oh…” Sabi ni Kris at tinuro yung huling page, yung dino-drawing niya kanina bago dumating yung binata.

“Wala na kong balak tapusin yan. Baka magpalit na nga ako ng sketchbook.” Sabi ni Baekhyun. 

“Sino ba to? Parang familiar yung mukha niya.” Sabi ni Kris at tumawa si Baekhyun. “Yan yung… taong never kinain yung brownies na ginawa ko. Hindi lang brownies, pati na rin ulam, cupcakes- lahat.” Tugon ni Baekhyun. Kumikirot nanaman yung puso ni Baekhyun habang sinasabi niya iyon. Nahalata naman ni Kris ito kaya sinara niya yung sketchbook at kumuha ulit ng brownies, sinalpak sa bibig niya at nginuya hanggang kaya niya na itong lunukin.

“Alam ko na kung bakit ayaw niyang kainin yung mga luto mo.” Sabi ni Kris at agad naman siyang tinignan ni Baekhyun. Hindi ba masarap? Eh kasasabi lang ni Kris kanina na masarap eh.

“B-Baket?” 

“Hindi niya kase deserve to.” Sabi ni Kris. 

Namula naman si Baekhyun at umiling. “Pwe, gusto mo lang ng marami pang brownies.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at nginitian naman siya ni Kris. Pogi. Swerte naman ng jowa nito kung meron.

“Look, I only heard a little but I heard enough. You cook for him but he doesn’t want it, yet you still draw him. Like every single page of this sketchbook is filled with him. That’s enough for me to know that he doesn’t deserve you.” Sabi ni Kris. 

Huminga ng malalim si Baekhyun at napagtanto na ang tanga niya pala. Itong tao nga na to, wala pang ten minutes silang magkakilala ay alam na lahat… Siya din dapat malaman niya na hindi talaga para si Chanyeol sa kanya.

“Alam kong English Major ka pero wag mo naman ako ganyanin. Wala ako naintindihan sa sinabi mo.” Pagbibiro ni Baekhyun sa binata. 

“Ano palang ginagawa mo dito ng Saturday?” Tanong ni Kris sa kanya at ngumiti si Baekhyun habang binubuksan yung sketchbook niya sa likod na bahagi. 

“Naghahanap ng inspirasyon. Naghahanap ng mado-drawing syempre. Sabi ng professor ko kasi wag na daw si Chanyeol yung i-drawing ko for finals. Kaya ayon, naghahanap ako ngayon ng muse or ng new subject.” Ani ni Baekhyun na nagdrawing ng maliliit na bilog sa papel.

“May nahanap ka na?” 

“Wala pa nga eh. Pero syempre, di ka naman makakakuha ng muse ng iisang araw. Ikaw, ano ginagawa mo dito?” Tinanong niya si Kris. 

“May isa akong extra class na tini-take. Hindi na credit lahat ng subjects ko eh. So every Wednesday and Saturday morning may class ako. And then naglaro lang ako kasi may bola dun. Ayoko pa umuwi eh.” Sabi ni Kris. Hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung bakit pinapahirapan siya ni Kris at nag-eenglish pa eh magaling naman pala mag-tagalog.

“Ako din. Wala naman kasi ako magawa dun. Tsaka naghahanap pa ako ng inspirasyon, bawal pa umuwi.”

“Edi wag tayo umuwi. Ikot-ikot tayo. Hindi pa ako masyadong familiar sa lugar, pwede mo ko i-tour kung gusto mo. Kung ayaw mo naman pwede naman tayo kumain. Gusto ko makakain sa mga restaurants dito.” Sabi ni Kris at tinignan lang siya ni Baekhyun.

Naging open si Baekhyun kay Kris kasi mukha namang mabait yung tao. Tsaka parang hindi naman sila mag-uusap pang ulit. Pero ngayon inaaya siya nito gumala, hindi pa nga alam ni Baekhyun yung apelyido niya.

“Oh come on… Ibabalik kita dito kung gusto mo. I’m just really hungry kasi hindi pa ako nag-lulunch. Tsaka diba sabi mo gusto mo palitan yung sketchbook mo? Sasamahan kita bumili. Tara na, wag ka ng kj.” Sabi neto at huminga ng malalim si Baekhyun. Inurong niya yung sketchbook niya papunta kay Kris at pinakita yung drawing niya dito.

“Hala ang cute.” Sabi ni Kris pagkakita sa _chibi_ version niya. “Akin na lang to.” Sabi niya at pinunit yung papel sabay nilagay sa bag.

“Tara na nga.”

* * *

“Kris, andami kong pencil sa bahay.” 

“Eh antagal mo mamili, nagugutom na ko. Kaya kunin mo na lang at magbayad na tayo.” Sabi ni Kris at nagkamot na lang ng ulo si Baekhyun sabay pumila sa cashier para bayaran yung bago niyang sketchbook at isang pack ng charcoal pencils.

Nung magbabayad na sila, ilinagay ni Baekhyun yung bag niya sa harap para halungkatin kung nasaan man napadpad yung wallet niya. Hindi niya kasi inilalagay sa bulsa ito. 

“Antagal mo.” Sabi ni Kris at nilapag yung card niya. Agad namang kinuha nung cashier ito.

“Huy! Kris!” Umangal si Baekhyun at agad na binabayaran yung matangkad na binata pero sabi nito mamaya na lang.

Nabalot naman agad yung mga pinamili niya at wala siyang nagawa kundi sundan yung lalaking ambilis-bilis maglakad palabas nung bookstore.

“Huy Kris!” Yun na lang ata yung alam sabihin ni Baekhyun sa ngayon.

“Mamaya na. Saan ba yung kainan na sinasabi mo? Ayaw ko sa karinderya ah.” Sabi ni Kris na tumigil muna para harapin si Baekhyun.

“Eh masarap dun! Saan mo ba gusto kumain?” Napakamot na lang si Baekhyun, napaka-choosy naman nitong lalaki na to.

“Samgyupsal na lang tayo.” Tugon ni Kris na nagsimula mag-lakad ulit.

“Kris ang mahal ng samgyup, hoy! Wala na kong pera, uuwi na ko.” Sabi ni Baekhyun na tumigil sa paglalakad. 

“Treat ko basta wag ka nang mag-inarte. Tara na.” Sabi ni Kris na hinatak si Baekhyun. Hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung saan siya dadalhin ni Kris, basta alam niya lang, pinapasok siya ni Kris sa loob ng kotse niya at nagsimula mag-drive.

Medyo matagal ng unti yung drive kasi traffic pero nakarating naman sila after thirty minutes. Nag-park si Kris sa harap nung samgyupsal na restaurant at aangal nanaman si Baekhyun nung makita niya yung mga presyo.

“Kris, napaka-mahal dito! May alam akong samgyup, 200 lang! Wag na tayo dito.” Ani ni Baekhyun nang makita yung presyo nung unli set.

“Napaka-arte mo talaga. Pumasok na lang tayo.” Sabi ni Kris na hinatak si Baekhyun papasok nung kainan. Binigyan naman sila agad ng table kasi wala namang tao sa loob except dun sa dalawang mag-jowa sa sulok. 

Pag-upo nila, nginitian siya ni Kris at sinipa niya ito ng mahina sa ilalim. “Pag-ako walang nabayad dito, tatakbuhan kita.” Sabi ni Baekhyun.

“Sabi ko diba ako magbabayad? Shut up ka na lang jan. Consider this a… moving-on treat. Tsaka katatapos lang ng exams diba? Sama mo na yon.” Ani ni Kris. 

“Ano ka ba! Best friends ko nga hindi ako nililibre kahit nag-momove on ako eh. Hindi rin nila ako nilibre ni minsan after exams- tapos ikaw, wala pa tayong dalawang oras magkakilala kung saan-saan na tayo napadpad.” Sabi ni Baekhyun.

Bago naman makapagsalita si Kris, may narinig si Baekhyun na pamilyar na boses.

“Jongin, ikaw bwisit ka talaga, napakamahal dito.”

“Eh mas mahal naman kita.”

Natawa si Kris sa narinig at nagtaka nung biglang yumuko si Baekhyun at halos tumago na sa ilalim ng lamesa. “Baekhyun? Okay ka lang ba? Anong meron?” Tanong ni Kris at sinipa naman siya ni Baekhyun na todo yung tago.

“Teka nga… Hoy Baekhyun, ikaw ba yan?” Lumapit sa kanila si Kyungsoo at inangat yung ulo ni Baekhyun. 

“Hoy bakla ka, ano ginagawa mo dito?” Tanong ni Kyungsoo at nakita kung sino yung nasa harapan ni Baekhyun. “Kris? Anong ginagawa niyo dito?” 

Namula naman si Baekhyun kasi napakaliit ng mundo. Hindi naman siya dapat mahiya kay Kyungsoo pero kasi sabi niya hindi siya makakasama para maki-third wheel sa kanila ni Jongin tapos makikita siya nito na may kasamang iba.

“Kyungsoo, hi. Kakain kami ni Baekhyun ng lunch dito. Kayo rin ba nung boyfriend mo? Gusto mo share na tayo ng table para double date?” Offer ni Kris at nanlaki naman yung mata nung magkaibigan.

“Anong date? Kris! Nakakahiya ka!” Sabi ni Baekhyun pero wala na silang magawa dahil umoo naman itong si Jongin na nagulat din dahil may ka-date si Baekhyun. 

“Kelan pa kayo magkakilala? Ikaw Baekhyun ah, sinabi ko lang na may gwapong transferee samin kumendeng-kendeng ka na ah.” Sabi ni Kyungsoo at tuluyan na ngang napahiya si Baekhyun. Wala na siyang mukhang maihaharap sa mga taong to. 

“Kanina lang actually. Tsaka hindi ko naman sinabing boyfriend date, friendly date lang… Pero wala namang problema kung more than that gusto mo.” Sabi ni Kris at yumuko na lang si Baekhyun.

“Ayun pala eh, sakto. Gusto ni Kyungsoo isama si Baekhyun para hindi naman daw laging mag-isa, ngayon may kasama na siya.” Sabi ni Jongin. 

“Isa ka pa, Jongin.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at kukurutin na sana niya ito kung hindi lang nagtago sa likod ni Kyungsoo. Lumipat si Baekhyun sa tabi ni Kris para magkatabi yung mag-jowa at hindi tumagal, binigyan na sila ng mga meat at side dishes. 

Syempre, si Kyungsoo yung taga-luto kasi siya yung group-proclaimed na marunong magluto. 

Masaya naman yung kwetuhan kahit na ilang beses nilang pinapahiya si Baekhyun sa harap ni Kris na dumadagdag pa sa pang-aasar. Madami din silang tanong kay Kris about sa previous school niya na sinagot naman nung binata. 

“Abot mo gunting.” Sabi ni Baekhyun. 

“Bat malaki ba masyado?” Tanong ni Kris at tumango naman si Baekhyun. Kinuha naman ni Kris yung gunting at ginupit yung meat sa plato ni Baekhyun into bite size pieces. Hindi naman nila napapansin yung dalawa na nakatingin sa kanila na nagkakalabitan sa ilalim ng mesa. 

“Ilagay mo sa lettuce tapos lagyan mo nito.” Sabi ni Kris. Kahit naman sinasabi ni Kris yun para gawin ni Baekhyun, ginagawa niya na ito para dun sa maliit na lalaki. Nilagyan niya ng meat yung lettuce at nilagyan nung sauce, binalot tapos pinakain kay Baekhyun.

“Sarap?” Tanong ni Kris at tumango naman si Baekhyun. 

Nagpatuloy sila hanggang naubos na nila lahat. Ansakit na ng tyan ni Baekhyun kasi ginawan siya ng ginawan ni Kris ng lettuce wrap kahit ayaw na niya, hindi niya alam kung makakatayo pa siya. 

“May pupuntahan pa kayo?” Tanong ni Baekhyun dun sa dalawa.

“Oo eh. Manonood pa kami ng sine.” Sabi ni Jongin na nilapag yung bayad nilang dalawa ni Kyungsoo. Si Kyungsoo naman, nagrereklamo kasi siya dapat yung magbabayad para sa date nila. Salit-salit kasi dapat pero minsan ayaw ni Jongin pagbayarin si Kyungsoo. 

“Ah sige… Ingat kayo.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at nagpaalam. Nagpaalam naman sila kay Kris at tuluyan ng umalis. 

“Busog ka ba?” Tanong ni Kris. 

“Oo. Di ko alam kung makakalakad pa ko.” 

“Tara gala pa tayo.” Sabi ni Kris at hindi na alam ni Baekhyun kung saan nanggagaling yung energy ni Kris. 

Napilitan na lang din siyang sumama dahil hinatak na siya palabas nito.

* * *

“Ano? Pagod ka na? Maaga pa.” Sabi ni Kris at umoo naman si Baekhyun. Jusko, kung saan-saan siya hinatak ni Kris. Pumunta sila sa mall, kung saan namili si Kris ng sapatos. Okay lang sana iyon kung hindi sobrang pili nung lalaki. Halos isang oras at kalahati sila sa loob ng mall para lang hanapin yung sapatos na gusto niya.

Hindi pa don natatapos yun. Nag-drive pa si Kris ng malayo para lang mag-kape samantalang napapalibutan sila ng mga coffee shop. Gusto niya daw kasi yung kape don. Uwing-uwi na si Baekhyun kasi ansakit na ng paa niya kalalakad, ayaw na rin niya maglakad palabas ng kotse para kumain ng hapunan kasi alas-otso na ng gabi. 

Nag-drive si Kris sa drive-thru ng McDonalds at umorder. 

“Isang big mac with large fries and drinks… Tsaka…” Lumingon si Kris sa kanan niya at nakitang nakatingin sa kanya si Baekhyun.

“Happy meal… Gusto ko yung laruan ih…” Bulong ni Baekhyun na namula at tumawa naman si Kris. “Sure ka? Ang onti nun.” Tanong sa kanya nung binata. Agad naman tumango si Baekhyun.

“Kanina pa tayo kain ng kain... Sabihin mo na…” Sabi ni Baekhyun at sinabi naman ni Kris dun sa cashier yung order niya. 

Pagkakuha nung pagkain nila, nagdrive si Kris papunta dun sa park na nadaanan nila tapos bumaba sila para kumain dun sa may upuan. 

Sa totoo lang, hindi na alam ni Baekhyun kung paano niya maisasaksak yung pagkain na binili nila pero go lang, bawal magsayang lalo na libre. 

“Ang weird mo.” Biglang sabi ni Baekhyun at halos mabilaukan si Kris dahil dito. Umubo si Kris at linunok muna yung kinain niya bago sumagot.

“What do you even mean?” Tanong nito at inirapan siya ni Baekhyun. 

“Look, we met during lunch tapos sinamahan mo na ko sa bookstore, dinala mo ako samgyupsal, sa mall, sa cafe tapos dito. Alas-otso pa lang, Kris- yung turing mo sakin parang eight years na tayo magkakilala.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at tumawa naman si Kris. 

“I’m not normally like this. I barely trust pero I feel at ease with you. Gusto mo malaman kung bakit?” Tanong ni Kris at agad naman tumango si Baekhyun. Syempre gusto niya malaman, kahit naman “at ease” din siya kay Kris, may rason dapat kung bakit ganon yung pakikitungo ni Kris sa kanya. 

“You remind me of my ex-bestfriend back in Freshman year.” Sabi ni Kris at kumunot naman yung noo ni Baekhyun.

“Bakit maliit din ba siya?”

Tumawa si Kris. “Oo pero bukod dun meron pa. You know sometimes we go through a phase where we sometimes turn away from the people we love? Ganon yung nangyari samin.” Dagdag ni Kris.

“Bakit? Elaborate mo naman…” Ungot ni Baekhyun at huminga ng malalim yung binata. 

“Parehas tayo ng situation dati. You could say that my bestfriend is you, tapos I am Chanyeol. Naiba lang is tinago niya sa akin for years and when she finally admitted it- I rejected her. Hindi ko alam kung anong iniisip ko dati, kung bakit ko nagawa yon, kung bakit ko siya pinagtabuyan… And I lost her. She didn’t want anything to do with me like how I felt when she confessed. It’s the biggest mistake of my life especially when I realized I lost the one I love the most. But… wala na ko magagawa don. I apologized, she accepted- we’re friends but the feelings in my heart remain up until now.” Sabi ni Kris at napansin na biglang lumungkot yung atmosphere sa pagitan nila ni Baekhyun. 

“Mahal po siya diba? Bat hindi ka pa mag-try ulit? Baka this time, may chance ka na.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at ngumiti naman ng maliit si Kris bago humindi. 

“Mahal niya ako, oo. Pero mas mahal niya yung taong kapiling niya ngayon. And I won’t interfere with that. Maybe kung maghiwalay sila, I’ll take my chance pero malabo eh. I can see they love each other so much at ayoko masira yun. Deserve niya yun.” Sabi ni Kris at tumango naman si Baekhyun. Tama naman si Kris. Hindi porket na-realize niya na mahal niya na rin yung best friend niya, pwede na siyang bumalik at manghingi ng chance. Hindi ganon kadali yon.

“But at least you realized diba? Buti nga na-realize mo pa eh. Yung iba jan wala, dedma pa rin hanggang ngayon.” Sabi ni Baekhyun na yumuko at pinaglaruan yung nuggets niya. 

Wala siyang balita kay Chanyeol. Bukod sa hindi niya sinusundan ito tulad ng dati, hindi niya na rin kasi tinext si Chanyeol o kaya nakikita ito sa school. Tsaka hindi pa naman siya ready harapin si Chanyeol kaya mas mabuti na lang na hindi sila magkita. Kahit na sobrang hapdi parin nung puso ni Baekhyun hanggang ngayon.

“Oh… Don’t be sad. Dapat pala hindi ko na lang sinabi. Ubusin mo na yan para mahatid na kita.”

* * *

**_Jihyeon:_ ** _Hi Chanyeol! Weekends today, may gagawin ka ba? Pwede mo ba ko samahan?_ _  
_ **_Chanyeol:_ ** _Sorry Jihyeon. May gagawin ako today._

 **_Jihyeon:_ ** _Ganon ba? Okay haha. Next time samahan mo ako ah._

 **_Chanyeol:_ ** _Can’t promise that, busy ako._

“Mamaya na cellphone! Ano to cellphone party?” Nagtatampo nanaman yung bunso sa grupo at binaba ni Chanyeol yung cellphone niya sa lamesa.

“Bakit ba kasi tayo nandito? Linggo ngayon baka pwede naman matulog.” Reklamo ni Jongin. Nasa kung anong restaurant nanaman sila Chanyeol dahil sa request ni Sehun. Trip kasi nilang tatlo mag try ng different restaurants pero wrong timing kasi Sehun. Ito na lang yung pahinga nila tapos mag-aaya siya mag restaurant hopping.

“Lakas mo naman magreklamo. Buti sana kung hindi mo ko iniwan kahapon eh.” Nagsungit naman si Sehun.

“Oo nga. Bakit mo iniwan to si Sehun? Ako tuloy yung inistorbo. Kala ko ba may pupuntahan kayong dalawa?” Tanong ni Chanyeol kay Jongin na humikab muna bago sumagot.

“Hindi na kita pinapunta kasi ayaw kitang maging fifth wheel. Ayaw mo yon? Inalala pa kita.” Sabi ni Jongin kay Sehun na kumunot yung mga kilay.

“Ha? Dumoble ba kayo ni Kyungsoo kahapon? Bakit fifth wheel?” Tanong ni Sehun. Naputol muna yung usapan dahil dumating na yung inorder nilang pagkain. Buti na lang breakfast ito at may time pa magpahinga mamaya, kung hindi, siguro mainit nanaman ang ulo ni Chanyeol sa kanilang dawala.

“Bakit fifth wheel? May ka double date kayo?” Tanong ni Chanyeol na kumuha ng tissue para punasan yung kutsara’t tinidor niya. 

“Wala naman sa plano yung double date na iyon. Kaso pagdating namin ni Kyungsoo kahapon dun sa samgyupsal restaurant, saktong kadadating din ni Baekhyun tapos nung ka-date niya.” Sabi ni Jongin na nilapag din yung cellphone niya sa gilid.

Napatigil si Chanyeol sa pagpunas nung kubyertos niya. May ka-date si Baekhyun kahapon? 

“Wait may ka-date si Baekhyun? Wow.” Sabi ni Sehun na nagulat sa narinig.

“Ano ka ba, pati nga rin ako nagulat. Pero sa totoo lang, ang cute nila ni Kris kahapon. Nilanggam nga kami ni Kyungsoo kahapon eh, parang hindi kami apat na taon ng mag-jowa dahil dun sa dalawa.” Sabi ni Jongin at naintriga naman itong si Sehun.

“Kris? As in yung matangkad na Kris? Kris Wu?” Tanong naman ni Sehun at tumango si Jongin. 

“Oo pre yung transferee. Nako, kung nakita mo sila kahap- aray.” Napatigil si Jongin nung apakan siya ni Sehun sa ilalim ng lamesa. Napatingin sila sa bandang kanan at nakitang tahimik si Chanyeol.

Ay oo nga pala. 

“Hayaan mo si Chanyeol! Hindi niya gusto si Baekhyun diba? Edi good news na may bago si Baekhyun!” Sabi ni Jongin. Totoo naman yung sinabi ni Jongin. Hindi gusto ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun at dapat masaya siya dahil “good riddance” na ito. 

“Ano inorder niyo ulit?” Halatang-halata naman yung pag-iba ni Chanyeol sa usapan pero hindi naman na pinansin nung dalawa. Hindi rin kasi magets nung dalawa kung bakit ganon si Chanyeol kaya papalampasin na lang muna nila. 

“Yung breakfast set for three. Tara kain na tayo.’ 

* * *

“Ano?” Sagot ni Baekhyun sa tumutunog niyang cellphone. Tumatawag si Kris sa kanya ng alas-diez ng gabi at matutulog na dapat siya.

“Sungit. My idea ako.” 

“Ano nanaman yan, Kris?” Tanong ni Baekhyun sabay hikab.

“Ako na lang muse mo.” 

Lumaki naman yung mata ni Baekhyun dun sa sinabi ni Kris. Muse? Siya?

“Ha? Bat mo naman naisipan yan?” Tanong ni Baekhyun. 

“Wala lang, naisip ko lang. Siguro mas madadalian ka. Matangkad ako, maputi, gwapo tapos matalino- edi parehas na parehas kami nung Chanyeol mo. Mas madadalian ka magdrawing.” Sabi ni Kris.

“Ano ka ba! Ma-dodrawing ko ba yung matalino? Tsaka gwapo? Hindi ako miracle worker, Kris.” Sabat ni Baekhyun at tumawa naman si Kris.

“Tumutulong lang ako, masyado ka… Kung ayaw mo naman edi huwag. Suggestion ko lang naman. Tsaka wala pa kasing nag-dodrawing sakin so I want to see how it turns out.” Sabi ni Kris sa kabilang linya.

“Hindi ko pa nga alam kung ano hulma ng mukha mo, ready ka ba mag-pose ng ilang oras ha?” Sabi ni Baekhyun at umoo naman agad si Kris.

“Sige, try ko. Try lang ah, pag panget kasalanan ng mukha mo yon.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at tumawa naman si Kris sabay nagbabye na dahil may gagawin pa sya.

Pagkababa ng telepono, napatingin si Baekhyun sa kisame.

“Hindi na talaga siya?” Napatanong si Baekhyun na para bang umaasa pa rin na may mangyayari sa kanila ni Chanyeol. 

Huminga siya ng malalim at pinikit ang mga mata.

Tumunog yung cellphone niya kaya binuksan niya ito. Kumunot naman ang noo niya pagkakita na tinext siya ni Kris.

_Kris: Congrats sa day one ng moving on. Sana na-occupy ko yung isip mo buong araw at hindi mo na naisip yung Chanyeol na yun. Sa susunod sama natin iba mong friends bukod kay Kyungsoo._

Napangiti na lang si Baekhyun at umiling.

* * *

“Buti na lang maaga uwian.” Sabi ni Jongin at nag-inat. Pagod kasi ito dahil napuyat kagabi. Wala namang dapat pagpuyatan na related sa school. Napuyat si Jongin kasi nag-away sila ni Kyungsoo dahil sa maliit na bagay nanaman. At dahil ayaw ni Jongin ng lumilipas yung araw na hindi sila nagbabati, napuyat siya kakasuyo kay Kyungsoo na pumayag na lang dahil alam niyang may pasok pa kinabukasan si Jongin.

“Ano, kakain ba tayo o uuwi na kayo? Baka kumain na lang ako sa bahay.” Tanong ni Sehun. 

“Ayos lang ako kahit saan basta maaga tayo uuwi. Antok na ko.” Sagot ni Jongin.

“May chapter test bukas, mag-aaral ako sa cafe. Uwi na muna tayo.” Ani ni Chanyeol at tumango silang lahat. Pagkalabas ng gate, agad tinungo ni Chanyeol yung motor niya at umuwi sa condo. 

Hindi niya alam pero parang wala siyang gana nitong mga huling araw. Siguro ay naho-homesick si Chanyeol dahil matagal na rin bago siya huling umuwi sa kanila. 

Pagdating sa condo, agad naligo si Chanyeol ulit at nagpalit ng damit. Pagkatapos, kanyang binitbit ang kanyang laptop pati na rin yung libro na gagamitin niya.

Nagmotor si Chanyeol papunta dun sa cafe at nung bababa na siya para pumasok sa loob, napaisip ang binata.

Miyerkules ngayon, ganitong araw at oras talaga siya pumupunta dito sa cafe at ganitong araw at oras din pumupunta si Baekhyun para mangulit.

Paano pag nasa loob si Baekhyun? 

Kung sakali, ayaw sana siya makita ni Chanyeol. Alam ni Chanyeol na mahirap para kay Baekhyun yung nangyari kaya gusto niyang bigyan ng space ito. At dahil itong cafe na ito na rin ang kanilang naging puntahan, naisip ni Chanyeol na lumipat na lang sa ibang cafe.

* * *

“May major test ako bukas, sasamahan mo lang ako mag-review.” Sabi ni Kris.

“Eh, gusto ko matulog.”

“Matulog ka dun sa cafe. Kung gusto mo, mag-drawing ka na lang para hindi ka mainip. Tsaka kung gusto mo, titigan mo lang ako para makabisado mo na kung paano ako i-drawing.” Sabi ni Kris at napakamot naman ng ulo si Baekhyun sabay tumango.

Alam naman niya na hindi papayag itong si Kris na hindi siya kasama. Naaawa din siya kasi walang ganong kaibigan yung lalaki dahil bago nga lang siya kaya lagi niya itong sinasamahan sa mga agenda niya.

“Bakit kasi hindi na lang sa bahay mo mag-review? Bakit kailangan sa cafe pa? Mapapagastos nanaman ako sayo.” Sabi ni Baekhyun.

“I’ll treat you ulit. Sige na, huwag ka na mag-inarte.” Sabi ni Kris at binuksan yung pintuan ng kotse niya para kay Baekhyun. Pumasok naman si Baekhyun sa loob at agad namang ini-start ni Kris yung kotse pagkapasok niya sa driver’s side.

“Saan bang cafe yan?”

“Sa “Mugs”. Alam mo ba yun?”

“Ha?”

Napalunok si Baekhyun. Miyerkules ngayon diba? Ibig sabihin nandun si Chanyeol. Yun yung cafe na lagi niyang pinupuntahan.

“Sa iba na lang tayo, Kris. Huwag na dun sa “Mugs”, mahal don.” Sabi ni Baekhyun.

“Ako nga ang gagastos, kulit mo naman.”

“Andun si Chanyeol!” 

Napatigil si Kris.

“Paano mo naman nalaman? Don’t tell me sinusundan mo parin yung mokong na yun.” Sabi ni Kris at umiling si Baekhyun.

“Hindi. Dun lang yung palagi niya pinupuntahan every Wednesdays and Fridays… Wednesday ngayon eh kaya baka nandun yun. Sa iba na lang, may alam akong ibang cafe na maganda.”

“Sige, turo mo na lang.”

Tinuro naman ni Baekhyun and isang cafe na medyo malapit sa “Mugs”. Saglit lang naman yung car ride kasi malapit lang sa school pero kung lalakarin medyo malayo.

Pagbaba nila doon, agad pumasok si Baekhyun para malagay yung bag niya sa table samantalang si Kris, pumila na dun sa may cashier para bumili.

Sinundan naman siya ni Baekhyun at kinapalan ang mukha sa pag-order. Pinili niya talaga yung large na drink pati yung mahal na pizza for two. Wala namang paki si Kris at inorder lang kung anong gusto ni Baekhyun. Siyempre, siya ang nagpapasama kaya okay lang kahit ano pang orderin ni Baekhyun.

Umupo na sila dun sa table at naghantay sa order nila. Si Baekhyun, nilabas yung sketch pad niya at saka yung mga lapis niya na sponsored ni Kris. 

Si Kris naman, nilabas yung laptop niya pati isang notebook niya na may notes. Pagkakuha ng order, agad silang gumawa dahil sayang ang oras. Sobrang tahimik sila, si Kris busy sa pag-aaral tapos si Baekhyun todo drawing.

“Ano ba yan! Ampanget mo kasi.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at binura yung drawing.

“It’s not my fault na hindi mo makuha yung kapogian ako.”

“Hambog mo.”

Tumawa si Kris at bumalik sa pag-aaral. 

Ilang oras ang lumipas at inaantok na si Baekhyun. Naubos niya yung pizza pati yung inumin niya kaya naman para siyang hihimatayin sa pagkabusog. Kung gutom ka talaga, kay Kris ka kakapit.

“Antok na ko, Kris.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at sinara yung sketch pad niya sabay inat. 

“Uwi na tayo?”

“Ayaw. Wala tao sa bahay, nakakalungkot. Nap ako dito.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at tumango naman si Kris. Sinubukan ni Baekhyun ihiga yung ulo niya sa kamay niya pero hindi siya komportable kaya naman paikot-ikot siya at palipat-lipat ng ayos.

“Umuwi na tayo. Di ka makakatulog dito.” Sabi ni Kris at huminga ng malalim si Baekhyun sabay sabi ng ayaw niya.

“Bakit ba ayaw mo umuwi?”

“Wala nga tao sa apartment. Ang liit dun, ang init- wala ako kausap. Hindi ako productive don.” Sabi ni Baekhyun.

“Eh kahit dito naman di ka productive, matutulog ka nga eh.” Sabi ni Kris habang nililigpit yung mga gamit niya.

“Pagod na ho ako, Mr. Tangkad.” Sabi nito kay Kris na umiling na lang.

“Tara, punta tayo dun sa condo. Dun ka matulog.”

“Ay ano yan, Kris… Bata pa ak-”

“Asa ka naman. Ayoko din mag-isa. Dun ka sa sofa tapos mag-aaral ako. No snoring ah.” Sabi ni Kris. 

“Okie okie. Bili ka pagkain para pagkagising ko, kakain na lang ako.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at napakamot si Kris.

“May pagkain don.” 

Tumayo si Baekhyun at saka naglakad papunta sa entrance.

“Huy, yung gamit mo! Di ko dadalin yan.”

“Nasakin susi ng sasakyan.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at lumabas. Si Kris naman huminga na lang tapos kinuha yung mga gamit ni Baekhyun sabay labas. 

Pagkalabas ng cafe, dumiretso si Baekhyun dun sa passenger seat side at binuksan yung pinto, si Kris, nakasunod sa likod niya. Bago masara ni Baekhyun yung pinto, binuksan ito ni Kris at hinulog sa kanya yung mga gamit niya.

“Aray ko! Dapat sa likod mo na nilagay. Pag ako nagkapasa…” Sabi ni Baekhyun.

“Pasa? Ano ka- baby?” 

“Yes, baby?”

Umiling na lang ulit si Kris dahil nahihirapan na siya mag-come up ng comeback sa mga reply ni Baekhyun kaya sinara niya lang yung pinto. Pagkalakad niya dun sa driver side, napansin niya yung isang lalaking nakatingin sa kaniya. Pinanood ni Kris na tanggalin nung lalaki yung helmet niya at saka nilagay yung helmet dun sa may harap ng motor, habang nakatingin pa rin kay Kris.

Hindi pinansin ito ni Kris at pumasok na lang sa loob ng kotse. Nagtataka si Kris.

Kala ba niya nasa “Mugs’ si Chanyeol? Anong ginagawa nun dito? At bakit sobrang sama ng tingin niya sa kanilang dalawa?

* * *

Pagka-park ni Chanyeol ng motor niya, sakto naman ang labas ng isang binata dun sa cafe. Diretso lang ang tingin nito at hindi rin siya napansin. Hindi tinanggal ni Chanyeol yung helmet niya para hindi siya mamukhaan ni Baekhyun na binuksan yung pinto ng isang mamahaling kotse.

Pinanood ni Chanyeol yung pagsunod kay Baekhyun ng isang matangkad na lalaking may hawak ng isang pamilyar na bag pati na rin ang isang sketch pad. 

“Aray ko! Dapat sa likod mo na nilagay. Pag ako nagkapasa…” Rinig ni Chanyeol yung pagreklamo ni Baekhyun.

“Pasa? Ano ka- baby?”

“Yes, baby?”

Tama ba yung dinig ni Chanyeol? Baby?

Tinanggal niya yung helmet niya at tinitigan yung matangkad na binata na matindi rin yung pagkakatitig sa kanya.

Eto ba yung sinasabi ni Jongin? Yung ka-date ni Baekhyun? Wala pang isang buwan may bago na agad? 

Pumasok si Chanyeol sa cafe at dumiretso sa cashier para umorder ng inumin. 

“Ang cute nung mag-jowang umalis no? Pogi nung matangkad tapos ang cute nung isa… Ang galing din mag-drawing.” Sabi nung babae sa likod ng counter.

“Oo nga eh. Chismosa ako kaya nakita ko yung drawing.”

Napipikon na si Chanyeol. 

Umubo si Chanyeol para makuha yung atensyon nung dalawa at nagulat naman ito at nag-sorry. Pagkakuha ng order niya, umalis na lang si Chanyeol imbis na mag-dine in doon sa cafe.

Hindi niya matiis na dito siya mag-aaral kung saan nag-date si Baekhyun at yung bago niya.

* * *

Binagsak ni Chanyeol yung bag niya sa sofa saka umupo sa tabi nung gamit niya. Hindi na nakapag-aral si Chanyeol, na-bwisit pa siya.

Hindi niya alam at hindi niya rin maintindihan kung bakit galit na galit siya ngayon. Ano naman kung may bago si Baekhyun? Ano naman kung nag-date sila? Ano naman kung pinagpalit siya ni Baekhyun agad-agad?

Hindi niya rin alam kung bakit para siyang trinaydor ni Baekhyun. 

“Akala ko ba mahal ako? Wala pa ngang dalawang linggo eh may bago na.” Sabi ni Chanyeol habang hinuhubad yung sapatos niya. 

“Baliw ka ba?” Biglang may nagsalita sa likod niya. Nagulat si Chanyeol at napatingin sa likod niya. 

“Sehun gago ka ba? Anong ginagawa mo dito?”

“Ah baliw nga. Tinext kita diba? Sabi ko nawala susi ko kaya dito muna ako hanggang mamayang di ko nakukuha susi ko sa admin?” Sabi ni Sehun.

“Di mo muna hinintay na magreply ako?”

“Binasa mo kaya. Ayan oh, “read”. Akala ko naman okay na. Pero since nandito na ko, sabihin mo nga ano yang pinuputok ng buchi mo. Anong mahal? Anong bago?” Sabi ni Sehun na umupo sa tapat ni Chanyeol.

“Wala. Wala kang narinig.”

Hindi makapaniwala si Chanyeol na narinig ni Sehun yun. 

“Meron akong narinig. Sige na, sabihin mo na. Di ko sasabihin kahit kanino. Yan ba yung kay Kris at Baekhyun?” Pagtatanong ni Sehun.

“Napaka-chismoso mo.”

“Ah si Kris at si Baekhyun nga.”

“Umalis ka na nga dito.” Sabi ni Chanyeol. 

“Bakit? Anong meron? Galit ka? Kala ko hindi mo gusto si Baekhyun? Bakit galit ka ngayon na may boyfriend siya?” Pagdagdag naman ni Sehun sa galit ni Chanyeol.

“Hindi ba parang gago? Ginagago lang ata ako nun ni Baekhyun eh. Ilang beses sinabi na mahal daw ako tapos ngayon, wala pang isang buwan, nakahanap na ng bago? Di nga ata nanligaw yung Kris na yon eh. Siguro sinagot lang agad ni Baekhyun dahil gusto niya mag-move on.” Sabi ni Chanyeol.

“Eh ano? Ano namang paki mo don? For sure naman, hindi ka nagseselos diba? Kasi hindi mo naman gusto si Baekhyun, wala ka naman paki sa kanya- so hindi ka dapat nagseselos.” Sabi nung kaibigan niya na may nakakalokong ngiti sa mukha niya.

“Ulol ka. Hindi ako nagseselos. Kahit mag-date pa sila sa harap ko.”

“Okay. Edi wag ka magalit sa kanila. Para kang mananakal kanina eh.”

“Mananakal ako pag di ka umalis.”

* * *

“Bakit ka naman pinaalis ni Chanyeol? Dati naman pag nawawala susi mo dun ka pa pinapatulog.” Tanong ni Jongin kay Sehun na nakaupo sa sofa niya.

“Ewan ko dun. Init ng ulo eh. Nakita ata sila Kris at Baekhyun.”

“Bakit naman mainit ulo niya dun sa dalawa? Ang cute nga nun eh, boto ako dun sa Kris na yon.” Sabi ni Jongin.

“Ay ang bagal mo pumik-up. Hindi pa ba halata? Nagseselos si Chanyeol dahil may bago na si Baekhyun. Nagseselos yun dahil after two years na paghahabol sa kanya ni Baekhyun, nakahanap na si Baekhyun ng bago at hindi na siya ang gusto.” Sabi ni Sehun.

“Buang ka? Pinaiyak na nga niya yung tao tapos magseselos siya?” Naguguluhan na sabi ni Jongin.

“Watch and learn na lang pre. Sa Friday, tutal foundation day at walang classes, pag-usapan natin ng pag-usapan yung about kay Kris at Baekhyun. Makikita mo magselos si Chanyeol, for the first time.”

“Ay sige, sabi mo yan ah. Paano ba magselos si Chanyeol?” 

“Nakakatakot pre.”

* * *

“Jongin, ayoko nga pumasok. Wala gagawin ngayon, ikot lang buong school. Sayang pera.” Sabi ni Chanyeol na nakahilata pa rin sa kama niya.

“Ano ba naman to, ang panget ka-bonding. Bilis na tayo na. Kung makapagsalita ka na sayang pera parang hindi ka mayaman.” Sabi ni Sehun na hinawakan yung ankles ni Chanyeol at hinatak pababa sa kama.

“Put-”

“Arte naman nito. Maligo ka na.”

Nagmumurang pumasok si Chanyeol sa kubeta at naligo. Huminga na lang yung dalawa at naghintay sa kaibigan nila matapos.

Pagkapunta nila sa school, maingay agad. Andaming tugtog kahit saan ka lumingon, andaming booth at andaming kung ano-ano. Si Chanyeol nawalan lalo ng gana kasi mas gusto niya matulog kesa naman makihalubilo dito. 

“Guys! Andito pala kayo.” Bati ni Jihyeon sa kanina habang papalapit. Napakamot si Sehun ng ulo at si Jongin naman kumaway. 

“Madami na ba kayong napuntahan na booth? Andaming pagkain dun tapos games.” Sabi ni Jihyeon at tinuro yung bandang kaliwa nung quadrangle. 

“Ganon ba? Tara punta tayo don.” Sabi naman ni Jongin at sinama yung dalawa niyang kaibigan papunta dun sa tinuturo ni Jihyeon. 

Bumili agad ng pagkain sina Sehun at Jongin habang si Chanyeol nagmamasid lang sa mga booths. 

Kung ano-anong pagkain ang tinitinda, may street foods na hindi kinakain ni Chanyeol, may pa-takoyaki, siomai, tapos mga palamig pati na rin desserts. Sa games naman, merong mga darts tapos mga hagisan, hulaan… Basta, madami. 

Nakakalula sa dami kaya pinili na lang ni Chanyeol wag salihan.

“By the way guys, dinadayo yung booth nung band. Libre patutog kahit anong gusto mo tapos kung gusto mo kumanta, pwede din.” Sabi ni Jihyeon at agad namang naenganyo yung dalawang isip bata.

“Weh? Pwede magrequest kahit ano? Tara, Chanyeol! Marunong ka kumanta diba? Tara.”

“Ha? Ayoko nga.” Sabi ni Chanyeol na masungit.

“Marunong ka kumanta? Hala… Sample naman.” Sabi ni Jihyeon at bago pa makahindi si Chanyeol, hinatak na siya nung tatlo.

* * *

“Wala na ko pera, Kris. Kanina pa ko kumakain.” Sabi ni Baekhyun. 

“Ako din, zero na.” Sabi ni Jongdae at binuksan pa yung wallet niya as a proof. Tahimik namang naglalakad si Kyungsoo sa tabi nila.

“Edi wag na tayo bumili, manood na lang tayo nung mga naglalaro.” Sabi naman ni Kris.

“Ay wait! Alam niyo ba yung libreng request ng music? Dun oh sa gitna? Pwede ka kumanta.” Sabi ni Jongdae. 

“Ayun oh Baek, kanta ka bilis.” Sabi ni Kyungsoo.

“A-Anong kanta? Sintunado ako!” 

“Sus, mahiyain pa si bakla. Bilis na! Ang galing galing mo sa cr tsaka sa gc tapos ngayon ayaw mo.” Sabi ni Jongdae.

“Marunong ka kumanta?” Tanong naman nung dambuhala.

“Bahay kubo lang alam ko.”

“Edi kumanta tayo ng bahay kubo.” Tugon naman ni Kris na halos hatakin na si Baekhyun. 

“Baliw ka ba?! Hindi duet yu- Kris teka lang!”

* * *

“Huy hindi ba yan yung transferee? Marunong ba yan kumanta?” Bulungan nung mga tao na hindi naman pinansin ni Kris at tinulak si Baekhyun papunta sa harap.

“Pa-request kami. Kami din kanta.” Walang hiyang sabi ni Kris.

“Kris!”

“Anong kanta niyo?” Tanong naman nung nag-gigitara at napakamot si Baekhyun. 

“Arthur Nery?” Tanong ni Kris kay Baekhyun na nanlaki yung mga mata. “Hoy sino akala mo sakin? Regine Velasquez? Ang taas ng mga kanta non!”

“Ako sa chorus, ikaw sa verse para sakin mataas.” Sabi ni Kris sabay sabi ng “Binhi” dun sa banda. 

“Okay. Start kami pag-ready na kayo.” Sabi nila at kinabahan na si Baekhyun. First time niya kakanta sa harap ng madaming tao at pinahamak siya ni Kris. Sana hindi siya masuka sa harap nila para hindi pitch perfect ang dating.

Sakto naman, bago magstart yung kanta, dumating yung grupo nila Chanyeol. Napatigil ito nung nakita kung sino yung kakanta.

Si Baekhyun?

Kumakanta pala si Baekhyun?

Eh yung Kris? Pustahan, sintunado yan.

Pagtugtog nung gitara, naghiyawan yung tao dahil kilala nila yung kanta.

Sisimulan pa lang ni Baekhyun nang unahan siya ni Kris sa verse, dun sa mababa na part.

_“Di ko na nadiligan_ _  
_ _Ang binhi ng iyong pagmamahal_ _  
_ _Ayoko nang sapilitang_

_Ibuhos ang lahat ng dinadamdam”_

_Ang tangi kong hiling ay mahawakan_ _  
_ _Ang iyong mga kamay at daliri_ _  
_ _Habang dahan-dahang haplusin ng mga salita_ _  
_ _Ang puso mong sabik mayakap 'pag nag-iisa”_

Halos di na marinig yung pagkanta ni Kris dahil sa lakas ng hiyawan ng mga tao, lalo na yung mga babae. Napakrus yung braso ni Chanyeol sa harap niya. Nadiligan? Yan talaga yung pinili nilang kanta? 

_“Kaya tahan na, ooh_

_Sumandal ka, ooh_

_Hayaan mo na aking paglaruan_

_Apoy ng iyong labi, oh_ **_paraluman_ ** _”_

Lumambot naman yung pagkakatayo ni Chanyeol sa puwesto niya. Ngayon niya lang narinig si Baekhyun… Ang ganda ng boses niya, parang may di mawaring anghel ang bumaba sa langit tapos kinantahan silang lahat.

Nagpatuloy yung kanta, halo-halo yung nararamdaman ni Chanyeol samantalang yung iba kinikilig lang at natutuwa sa pinanonood. Naasar, napipikon, nagagandahan at naiinggit si Chanyeol.

Nakakapikon kasi itong si Kris. Kailangan pang tignan si Baekhyun ng matindi habang kinakanta yung mga _lirikong_ iyon. Tapos nung nakita niya si Chanyeol sa crowd, lalo pang nagpabibo sa harap ni Baekhyun. Nagagandahan siya tuwing kakanta si Baekhyun, medyo mahinhin pa rin ito sa harap ng tao pero halata na gusto niya talagang kumanta. Ang ganda din ng boses niya at hindi alam ni Chanyeol kung bakit gusto niya marinig yun bago siya matulog gabi-gabi.

Natapos yung kanta pero hindi sapat yung isang kanta para sa tao. Nagsisigawan ang lahat ng isa pa except kay Chanyeol na nakatayo lang don at nanonood. 

“Kuya isa pa please! Higa naman!” Sabi nung madami at napakamot si Baekhyun ng ulo.

“Rinig mo yon ah, isa pa.” Sabi ni Kris at sinabing “Higa” dun sa banda sa likod. 

“Pwede ako naman dun sa mababa?” Tanong ni Baekhyun at umoo na lang si Kris. 

Pagkatunog nung kanta, tumingala si Baekhyun at nagtama yung mata nila ni Chanyeol.

Anong ginagawa ni Chanyeol dito? Kanina pa ba siya? Narinig niya yung una? 

Kinabahan si Baekhyun na yumuko na lang, halata yung pag-iiba nung ekspresyon ng mukha niya.

Gayunpaman, kumanta pa rin si Baekhyun.

_“Kailangan mong malaman_ _  
_ _Kung_ **_kailan ka kailangan_ ** _  
_ _Parang 'di na naranasang_ _  
_ _Ikaw naman ang_ **_ipaglaban_ **

_Bakit palaging isinasantabi_ _  
_ _Ang iyong sarili_ **_para sa iba?_ ** _  
_ _Naghahangad sa taong '_ **_di babalik_ ** _  
_ _Subukan mo namang_ **_magpahinga_ ** _”_

Sa buong pagkanta ni Baekhyun, ramdam niya yung init nung tingin ni Chanyeol sa kanya. Parang mabubutas yung mukha niya dahil kahit hindi niya nakikita si Chanyeol, alam niyang nakatitig ito sa kanya.

Inikot na lang ni Baekhyun ang tingin kay Kris na ang galing-galing kumanta. Marunong naman pala ito magmataas na boses, bakit niya inagaw kanina yung verse?

Sa pagtingin ni Baekhyun kay Kris, yumuko si Chanyeol at tumalikod.

“Tara na, tapos na yan.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at lumakad palayo. Agad siyang sinundan ni Jihyeon.

Nagkatinginan naman si Jongin at Sehun. 

“Pre, nakita mo yon diba?” Tanong ni Sehun at tumango si Jongin.

“Oo pre… Oo nga.”

* * *

Matutulog na si Chanyeol. Gabing-gabi na tapos may quiz siya bukas. Hindi niya parin alam kung bakit hindi siya makatulog.

Tatlong linggo na simula nung insidente sa cafe. Tatlong linggo niya nang hindi nakakausap si Baekhyun.

Ito na yung pinakamabang time na hindi sila nag-uusap. Dati kasi, pag sinasabihan ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun na layuan siya, lalayo yung binata at hindi siya kakausapin pero tumatagal lang yun ng isang araw. Pero ngayon, tatlong linggo na. Siguro nga nakamove-on na si Baekhyun.

Pero ano ba naman yung tatlong linggo na pagmomove-on sa dalawang taong paghabol ni Baekhyun kay Chanyeol. Parang hindi naman tugma yung tatlong linggo. Parang masyadong mabilis.

Hindi talaga makapaniwala si Chanyeol. May boyfriend agad si Baekhyun, isang linggo pa lang- tapos sabi niya kay Chanyeol mahal niya siya? 

Pinulot ni Chanyeol yung cellphone sa tabi ng kama at napatingin sa oras.

Alas-once na ng gabi. Gantong oras nag-ttext si Baekhyun sa kanya ng goodnight. 

Binuksan niya yung cellphone at pumunta sa last text ni Baekhyun. Antagal na nung huling text ni Baekhyun.

Pinatay ni Chanyeol yung cellphone at nag-iisip.

“Baliw ka na ata, Chanyeol. Ano, attached ka ba kay Baekhyun or what? Pinaalis mo tapos ngayon hinahanap mo.” Tanong niya sa sarili.

Ilang oras ang lumipas at nakatingin pa rin si Chanyeol sa taas ng kama niya.

“Oo, baliw na ako.”

* * *

“Ikaw ha, umamin ka nga samin.” Bungad naman ni Jongdae kay Baekhyun na kakaupo lang sa lamesa nila.

“Ano nanaman yan, Dae?”

“Kayo ba ni Kris?” Tanong ni Jongdae at tinignan siya ni Baekhyun bago bumunghalit ng tawa. 

“Ah… Pinagtatawanan ka lang.” Sabi ni Kyungsoo at parehas silang naghantay hanggang matapos si Baekhyun kakatawa.

“Straight si Kris, bobo.”

“Ha? Weh?”

“Oo. Sinabi niya sakin. Ano ba naman to. Buti nga nakikisama pa yung tao sating mga vakla, tapos pagkakamalan niyong tagilid.” Sabi ni Baekhyun.

“Nagtatanong lang.” Sabi ni Kyungsoo.

“Hmph. Pero kung maging bakla yan si Kris, ship ko kayo. Cute niyo kaya.” Sabi ni Jongdae at inirapan lang siya ni Baekhyun.

“Bili ako tubig, papasabay kayo?” Sabi ni Baekhyun at humindi naman yung dalawa. 

Tumayo si Baekhyun at pumunta dun sa bilihan ng inumin, hindi napansin yung matangkad na binata sa likod niya. 

“Ate, tubig po. Isa lang.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at nilagay yung benteng papel sa harap nung tindera. Pagkakuha naman nung tindera sa pera, nilapag niya yung isang bote ng malamig na tubig. 

Kukunin na sana niya kaso may biglang kumuha nung tubig. Tumingin siya sa kaliwa at nakita si Chanyeol.

“Ay, Baek- kay Chanyeol yan. Siya unang nagbayad.” Sabi nung tindera. 

“A-Ah… Sorry.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at tumingin na lang paharap.

“Sayo na lang…” Sabi ni Chanyeol at inabot kay Baekhyun yung bote.

“Hindi na. Thank you.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at kinuha yung boteng inaabot nung tindera sa kanya.

“Kasama mo sila Jongdae?” Tanong naman ni Chanyeol at nagulat si Baekhyun dahil hindi niya inaasahan na kakausapin siya nung bintata. Hindi ba galit si Chanyeol? Bakit siya kinakausap nito?

“Oo.” Simpleng sagot na lang ni Baekhyun.

“Andito rin kami nila Jongi-”

“Baek, kanina pa kita hinahanap. Tara na, dala ko na yung pagkain mo.” Bigla naman singit ni Kris na may hawak na tray ng pagkain. Walang nagawa si Chanyeol kundi panoorin yung dalawa na umalis.

Asar na bumalik si Chanyeol sa table nila at binagsak yung tubig sa lamesa.

“My gad fren, galit ka nanaman.” Sabi ni Sehun.

“May araw yan sakin.” Sabi lang ni Chanyeol.

Ulit, nagkatinginan yung dalawa.

Nakakatakot nga.

* * *

“Ewan ko kung bakit parang ang bait niya. Feeling ko lang naman ‘yon. Hindi niya nga ako pinapansin dati tapos ngayon, ganon na siya.” Sabi ni Baekhyun habang nagliligpit ng gamit.

“Baka nahimasmasan na.” Sabi ni Kyungsoo.

“Hay nako. Nahimasmasan o hindi, huwag mo na pansinin yung taong yun. Quits na nga kayo diba?” Ani naman ni Jongdae na naghihintay matapos ni Baekhyun isara yung bag niya.

“Bahala siya... “ Mahinang tugon ni Baekhyun.

“Guys, nagtext si Jongin. Sama ba daw kayo sa amin mamaya? Iinom daw sa Opulence.” Sabi ni Kyungsoo. 

“G ako basta ganyan. Wala naman pasok bukas.” Sabi ni Jongdae. 

“Ako din, kasi andun si Jongin.” Sabi ni Kyungsoo.

“Ha? Edi nandon si Chanyeol? Ayoko…”

“Hindi mo naman papansinin si Chanyeol eh! Andami natin don, kahit apat na tao pa pagitan niyo… Sama na lang natin si Kris kasi di ko pa nakakasama yun sa inuman.” Sabi ni Jongdae.

“Pero andun nga si Chanyeol…”

“Edi tumago ka sa likod ni Kris. Mahirap ba y-”

“I heard my name. Ano meron?” Tanong ni Kris na kalalabas lang din ng classroom niya. New addition talaga tong puno na ito sa group nila. 

“Inuman daw sa Opulence. Sama ka?” Tanong ni Kyungsoo.

“Mamayang gabi?” Tanong pabalik ni Kris.

“Oo.” Tugon naman ni Jongdae. 

“Okay. I don’t have class tomorrow.”

“Wait, diba may kotse ka?” Sabi ni Jongdae, yung volume ng boses niya parang hindi pang loob ng school.

“Yeah.”

“Ayun pala eh may taga-hatid satin. Or, isa sa atin yung hindi maglalasing para makapagdrive..” Sabi ni Jongdae. 

“Hindi na ako noh, andami kong inuwi nung nakaraan.” Banggit ni Kyungsoo.

“Ako ayoko din. Naghatid din ako nung nakaraan.” Sabi ni Baekhyun.

“Alangan naman ako? Hindi ako marunong mag-drive.” Sabi ni Jongdae kahit na siya yung nagsabi nung idea. Lahat sila napatingin kay Kris at tumawa nung sinabi nung binata na hindi na lang siya sasama.

“Sige na sige na, di naman ako mabilis malasing. Pero sino ba dito yung grabe malasing? Para ready ako sa suka o kaya ready ako magbuhat?” Tanong ni Kris.

“Ayang katabi mo, Kris. Lupaypay agad yan. Himlay.” Sabi ni Kyungsoo at inirapan naman siya ni Baekhyun.

Okay, settled na.

* * *

“Chanyeol! Chanyeol! Chanyeol! Pabukas naman ng pinto!” 

Puta. Sino bang nagsisigawan sa labas ng condo niya. Tumayo si Chanyeol sa kama at sumilip sa peep hole. Anong ginagawa ng dalawang to dito? 

Binuksan niya yung pinto at tinignan ng masama yung mga kaibigan niya. “Napakalakas ng boses niyo, daig ang babae. Mahiya naman kayo, may kapitbahay ako.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at pinapasok si Sehun at Jongin. 

“Di mo kami pagbubuksan eh.” Sabi ni Jongin na umupo sa sofa.

Si Sehun naman diretso sa kusina tapos kumuha ng tubig.

“Anong ginagawa niyo dito?” Tanong ni Chanyeol na umupo sa tabi ni Jongin. 

“Syempre, aayain ka.”

“Saan nanaman? Di ba kayo nauubusan ng gagawin?” Tanong ni Chanyeol na nakakrus nanaman yung mga braso sa tapat ng dibdib niya.

“Sa Opulence. Kasama sila Kyungsoo. Mamayang gabi,” Sabi ni Jongin at nanghingi ng tubig kay Sehun.

“Sila Kyungsoo? You mean kasama sila Jongdae at Baekhyun?” Tanong ni Chanyeol.

“Oo, g na silang lahat. Pati pala si Kris. Nung nakaraan ang baduy kasi, daming pumunta tapos problema pag-uwi. At least yung mga yun kilala natin.” Sabi ni Sehun na inabot yung baso ng tubig kay Jongdae.

_Magkasama nanaman si Kris at Baekhyun? Hindi ba naghihiwalay yung dalawang yun?_

“Ayoko. Kayo na lang. Pagod ako.” 

Tumawa naman yung dalawa. “Si Chanyeol? Pagod para hindi uminom? Milagro ba to?” Tanong ni Sehun at nahampas agad siya ng remote.

“Ayoko nga sumama eh. Wala yung motor ko.” Sabi ni Chanyeol.

“So? Dalhin mo yung sasakyan mo. Parang ewan ka naman. Hina ng rason mo.” Sabi ni Jongin na napatitig kay Sehun na tumango sa likod ni Chanyeol.

“Ah basta ayoko. Matutulog ako ng maaga.” Sabi ni Chanyeol. “Ikuha mo din ako ng tubig.” Utos ni Chanyeol at humindi naman si Sehun.

“Di kita kukuhaan ng tubig hanggang di ka sumasama samin.” Sabi ni Sehun.

“Oh edi huwag.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at tumayo para kumuha ng tubig niya.

“Sungit naman nito. Ano di ka talaga sasama?” Tanong ni Jongin.

“Di nga. Umalis na nga kayo.”

Hindi siya pinansin nung dalawa. Pagkakuha niya nung tubig sa ref, narinig niya yung bulungan nung dalawa sa may living room. 

“At least hindi na tayo mag-woworry sa paghatid kay Baekhyun kahit lightweight yun. Andyan naman si Kris.” Bulong ni Sehun na sinasadyang iparinig yung sinasabi niya dun sa binatang nasa kusina.

“Ano naman kung andyan si Kris?” Tanong ni Jongin.

“Edi may maghahatid na sa kanya.”

“Kala ko ba malayo yung condo ni Kris kay Baekhyun? Diba parehas kayo ng condo ni Kris? Edi ang layo nga sa bahay ni Baekhyun.” Sabi ni Jongin.

“Sus- pwede naman iuwi ni Kris sa unit niya si Baekhyun. Nung nakaraan, na-lockan ako ng pinto sa unit ko diba? Pagkauwi ko, nakita ko si Baekhyun at si Kris sa elevator, galing sa unit ni Kris. Edi malamang dun niya na lang iuuwi si Baekhyun pag lasing na yun.” Sabi ni Sehun.

“Ah yun naman pala.”

_Si Baekhyun? Pumunta sa unit ni Kris? Hindi ba yun yung araw na nakita niya sa cafe yung dalawa?_

Bumalik siya sa sala at agad namang naghiwalay yung dalawa nung napansin na bad mood yung kaibigan nila. Never naman itong naging good mood pero… parang mananakit siya ngayon.

“Oh since ayaw mo naman, alis na kami. Goodluck sa me-time mo.” Sabi ni Sehun at tumayo na para umalis. Sinundan naman agad siya ni Jongin.

“Teka nga.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at napatigil naman yung dalawa habang tinatago yung ngiti nila.

“Bakit?” Tanong ni Jongin.

“Ano oras ba?”

* * *

“Ganda mo naman, bakla. May pinopormahan ka ba?” Sabi ni Jongae pagkapasok sa likod ng kotse.

“Baliw. Ako lang to. Siyempre nag-ayos naman ako, ang tagal ko na di lumalabas noh.” Sabi ni Baekhyun na hinawi pa yung buhok niya sa tabi ni Kris sa harap. 

“Kapal talaga.” Sabi ni Kyungsoo.

Nag-drive na paalis si Kris and matapos ang ilang minuto, nakarating agad sila sa Opulence.

Sobrang daming tao, buti na lang nauna na sila Sehun para makapagreserve ng table para sa kanilang lahat. Pagkapasok sa loob, agad naman silang nabingi dahil sa lakas ng tunog. After ilang minuto na paghahanap sa table, nakita nila si Jongin na kumakaway sa kanila. 

Paglapit, agad napansin ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol na nasa dulo nung round chairs. 

Iniba niya yung tingin niya at binati sila Sehun at Jongin. 

Si Jongdae, agad umariba at tinabihan si Sehun sa kaliwa dahil wala naman si Minseok na jowa niya. Si Jongin naman binakuran na si Kyungoo tapos si Kris, pinaupo siya sa kaliwa niya. Ang awkward kasi magkatapat sila ni Chanyeol na katabi ni Sehun sa kanan.

Madami ng drinks na nakalagay sa table pero wala pang bawas, hinantay talaga silang dumating. Ilang minuto lang ang lumipas at pinangunahan na ni Sehun ang pamamahagi ng alak, parang ayuda lang.

Pinanood silang lahat ni Baekhyun lagukin yung mga bote nila, parang uhaw na uhaw sa alak. Nilapag naman niya yung bote niya sa table at kinuha yung isang plastic ng malaking chichirya. Agad naman niyang nilantakan yung chichirya at hinawakan na parang sa kanya lang yun. 

Uminom ng uminom yung iba, pero si Baekhyun sumpipsip lang dun sa bote niya bago bumalik dun sa pagkain niya nung chichirya.

“Huy, kain ka ng kain ng chichirya. Pangalawang bote na namin. Uminom ka naman.” Sabi ni Kris at tumango naman si Baekhyun.

“Mamaya na, maaga pa naman.” Sabi ni Baekhyun.

“Eh akala ko ba gusto mo magpakalasing?” Tanong ni Kris.

Nagulat naman lahat nung biglang sumagot si Chanyeol. 

“Hayaan mo siya, gusto niyang kumain eh.” Sabi ni Chanyeol sabay tungga sa bote, hindi pinansin yung pagtingin sa kanya nung lahat ng tao sa table.

Nagulat din si Baekhyun dahil hindi naman niya ineexpect na makipag-usap nanaman sa kanya or about sa kanya si Chanyeol.

“Ayos lang naman kahit malasing siya, ako naman mag-uuwi jan pre.” Sambit ni Kris at sila lang ata yung hindi nakakapansin dun sa tensyon sa pagitan nila.

Umubo si Jongdae at inagaw yung chichirya kay Baekhyun.

“Share ka naman, bakla.” Sabi lang nito at natawa naman sila kasi tumayo pa talaga si Jongdae para nakawin lang yung chichirya.

Si Baekhyun naman kinuha lang yung bote niya tapos dahan-dahang uminom.

Sa totoo lang, gusto niya malasing pero hindi agad-agad. Gusto niya ienjoy yung night pero okay lang naman kung malasing siya ngayon, wala naman siyang importanteng dapat makita. 

Pagkaubos niya ng bote, pinagbuksan ulit siya ni Kris ng isa pa. 

“Teka lang, kauubos ko lang oh…” Sabi ni Baekhyun at kumuha nanaman ng panibagong chichirya at binuksan ito.

“Puro ka talaga chichirya, sana sinabi mo na lang sakin na magmovie night imbis na uminom para nagdala ako ng madami niyan.” Sabi ni Kris. 

“Next time, promise mo yan ah.” Sabi ni Baekhyun sabay lapag nung chichirya sa table, hindi napapansin yung masamang tingin sa kanila ni Chanyeol.

Tahimik ito buong gabi, minsan lang makisama sa conversation tapos tingin ng tingin dun sa dalawang tao sa tapat niya. Sa totoo lang, kanina pa siya napipikon sa Kris na to. Painom ng painom kay Baekhyun kahit na hesitant na yung isa uminom. Ito naman si Baekhyun hindi marunong tumanggi, iinumin lang lahat ng binibigay sa kanya.

Yung kaninang beer, shots na ngayon at dito na magsisimula maging tipsy lahat. Si Baekhyun, kanina pa tipsy, tawa na ng tawa sa kung anong sabihin sa kanya, palakas na din ng palakas yung boses. Himlay yan mamaya.

“Antaas! Bawasan moooo.” Sabi niya kay Kris na tanggero. 

“Nagpass ka ng isang ikot diba? Sige na.” Sabi ni Kris at kinuha naman ni Baekhyun yung shot. Nagkrus pa ito bago inumin. Nagtawanan lahat nung naubo-ubo si Baekhyun at agad uminom ng chaser.

Si Chanyeol naman, walang emosyon. Alam naman ni Kris na lasing na yung katabi niya, bakit kailangan pang painumin ng madami?

Isang oras pa ang lumipas, hindi pa din lasing lahat, lahat matataas ang alcohol tolerance- except kay Baekhyun.

“Tatawag ako… Tawagan ko si Jong..dae, sundo niya ku…” Sabo ni Baekhyun at nilabas yung cellphone niya para tawagan si Jongdae. 

Tumawa sila at pinanood si Baekhyun tawagan si Jongdae. Si Jongdae naman, sinagot yung tawag.

“Jongdae!! Sundo mo na ko… Naikot na tingin ko…”

“Ha? Saan ka ba?” Sabi ni Jongdae na pinipilit hindi tumawa.

“Sa Opu… Bat ang ingay jan! Saan ka? Sa bar ka? Di mo me sinama?” Sabi ni Baekhyun na nakapikit na sa upuan at halos lupaypay na.

“Kasama ko si Kyungsoo eh.”

“Ha?! DI mo ko sinama?! Di mo ba ko lab, Jongdae?” Sabi ni Baekhyun.

“Tama na yan…” Tumawa naman si Kris at nilagay ulit yung cellphone ni Baekhyun sa loob ng pantalon nito.

“Kris! Di ako lab ni Jongdae.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at nagtawanan naman silang lahat. “Uwi na lang ako. Ayaw ko na.” Sabi ni Baekhyun.

“Ano? Uwi ko na ba to? Sobrang lasing na eh.” Sabi ni Kris. 

“Oo uwi mo na yan. Para mahaba pahinga. Balik ka na lang ulit.” Sabi ni Kyungsoo. 

“Sige, uwi ko na.” Sabi ni Kris pero bigla namang nagsalita ulit si Chanyeol.

“Ako na. Uuwi na din naman ako eh. Para hindi ka na babalik ulit.” Presinta ni Chanyeol.

“Ha? Uwi ka na din Chanyeol?” Tanong ni Sehun.

“Oo, may pupuntahan ako bukas ng maaga eh. Ako na lang mag-uuwi sa kanya.” Sabi ni Chanyeol pero parang hindi ata nagustuhan ni Kris. 

“Kaso sabi ko sa kanya ako na mag-uuwi eh. Baka magalit sakin bukas to.” Sabi ni Kris.

“Edi sabihin mo ayaw mo na magbalikan pa ng punta. Tsaka alam ko naman bahay niya.”

“Teka? Alam mo Chanyeol yung bahay ni Baekhyun?” Sabat ni Jongdae.

Tumango naman si Chanyeol. “Dati nagpasabay siya sakin. Ako na lang maghatid sa kanya, tulog naman na yan eh.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at tumayo na para kunin si Baekhyun na nakatulog na sa upuan.

“Sige Kris, hayaan mo na si Chanyeol. Para di ka nga naman babalik na.” Ani ni Kyungsoo. 

“Teka nga, hahayaan niyo si Chanyeol iuwi si Baekhyun?” Sabi ni Kris na tumayo na din. 

Nagkatinginan naman sila ni Chanyeol.

“Bakit, pre? May masama ba don?” Tanong ni Chanyeol na naiirita na.

Napalunok naman yung iba. Kanina pa nagtitirahan yung dalawang yan eh. Ang init ng dugo sa isa’t-isa.

“Dalawang taon ko naman ng kilala si Baekhyun. Wala naman akong gagawing masama sa kanya.” Sambit ni Chanyeol na naglakad papunta kay Baekhyun. “Kung tutuusin nga mas dapat akong pagkatiwalaan kesa sayo.” Dagdag ni Chanyeol.

“Hindi naman sa hindi ka namin pinagkakatiwalaan, Chanyeol. Sadyang naguguluhan lang kami sayo. Kala ko ba ayaw mo si Baekhyun? Eh bakit parang kanina ka pa sinisilaban tuwing mag-uusap kami? Pero since maganda “naman” ang intensyon mo, edi ihatid mo na.” Sabi ni Kris na may nakakalokong ismid.

Napatigil naman si Chanyeol. Ano? Ano bang sinasabi nitong Kris na to?

Umiling na lang siya at tinapik si Baekhyun. 

“Baekhyun, gising. Uuwi na tayo.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at dumilat naman yung binata. Walang protesta na natanggap si Chanyeol dahil tumayo naman ito agad at hilo-hilong naglakad papunta sa exit. 

Inalalayan naman siya ni Chanyeol dahil baka matumba na lang ito sa daanan.

Pagkalabas naman nila, bumungad sa kanila ang malakas na ulan. Napamura na lang si Chanyeol dahil napaka-pangit ng timing ng ulan.

Kinuha niya yung phone niya at tinawagan si Sehun sa loob.

“Se, pabigay nga ng phone kay Kyungsoo or kay Jongdae.” Sabi ni Chanyeol pagkasagot ni Sehun sa telepono.

“Hello?” Bungad na boses ni Kyungsoo.

“Kyungsoo, sobrang lakas ng ulan. Hindi ba bahain dun sa apartment ni Baekhyun?” Tanong ni Chanyeol. 

“Hala oo, onting ulan lang baha na dun.”

“Hindi makakapasok yung kotse ko dun.” Dagdag ni Chanyeol.

“Ano… Edi si Kris na lang maghatid? Para hindi ka na maabala? Baka mamaya pag-uwi namin, hindi na baha dun kayla Baekhyun.” Sabi ni Kyungsoo. 

Agad naman tumanggi si Chanyeol. Siya nga ang mag-uuwi.

“Hindi na. Tutumba na to oh… Iuwi ko na lang muna sa condo ko. Tapos pag wala ng ulan, dalin ko na lang sa kanila. Para makapag-pahinga na ‘to.” Sabi ni Chanyeol.

“A-Ah… Sige. Ikaw bahala, pero kung makakaabala sabihin mo na lang samin.” Sabi ni Kyungsoo at umoo naman si Chanyeol bago binababa ang tawag. 

Buti na lang dun siya nagpark sa may silong, kung hindi baka basang-basa na sila ni Baekhyun. Nilagay niya yung seatbelt ni Baekhyun at saka nag-drive papunta sa condo unit niya.

* * *

“Baekhyun, teka lang. Huwag ka humiga sa lapag.” Sabi ni Chanyeol, habang tinatanggal yung sapatos niya. Si Baekhyun naman walang paki at hindi nakinig. Dumausdos sa lapag at humiga na lang don, handa na matulog. 

Napa-iling si Chanyeol at iniwan muna si Baekhyun saglit, pumunta sa kwarto at chineck kung maayos yung kama. Maayos naman ito kaya bumalik siya kay Baekhyun. Tinanggalan niya ng sapatos ito at pinilit patayuin. 

“Baekhyun, lipat na dun sa kama. Huwag ka muna matulog.” Sabi ni Chanyeol pero tulog na talaga yung binata sa lapag. Yumuko si Chanyeol at binuhat si Baekhyun. Nabigla siya dahil hindi niya inaasahan na sobrang gaan ni Baekhyun. Naglakad siya papunta sa kwarto at nilapag si Baekhyun sa kama. 

Agad naman umayos ito ng higa at nagkumot pa. 

Malakas pa din yung ulan sa labas, parang may bagyo pa nga. Naligo naman si Chanyeol tapos nagpalit ng pambahay na damit, si Baekhyun mahimbing pa rin yung tulog. 

Chinarge ni Chanyeol yung cellphone niya sa tabi ng kama at napatingin kay Baekhyun. Lagi namang nakakatulog si Baekhyun dati pero parang ngayon lang ata ni Chanyeol napagmasdan yung mukha ni Baekhyun ng ganito. Tahimik, peaceful, tapos kalmado… 

Siguro ganto yung itsura ng mga anghel pag natutulog?

Napatigil naman si Chanyeol. Ano bang iniisip niya? 

Pagkasaksak ni Chanyeol sa cellphone, umupo siya dun sa may tabi ni Baekhyun at patuloy na pinagmasdan si Baekhyun.

“Baekhyun…” Mahinang sabi ni Chanyeol. 

“Ginugulo mo isip ko…” Sambit ni Chanyeol at wala naman siyang natanggap na tugon kay Baekhyun.

“Sabi mo mahal mo ko… Eh bakit parang wala lang ako sayo simula nung dumating si Kris?” Sabi ni Chanyeol. 

“Dalawang taon… Dalawang taon mo sinabi sakin ng paulit-ulit na gusto mo ko, tapos parang… wala na lang yun? Bakit? Ganon ba kagaling si Kris at kaya niya ipalimot sayo yung mahabang panahon na ako lang yung gusto mo?” 

Napailing na lang ulit si Chanyeol. 

“Tanga mo, Chanyeol.” Sabi niya sa sarili at nilapat ang ulo sa headboard ng kama.

“Ang tanga tanga mo.”

* * *

Bakit ang lamig-lamig naman sa apartment ni Baekhyun? Sa pagkakatanda niya, hindi naman ganon kalamig yung aircon niya tapos bihira niya din ito buksan dahil malamig na para sa kanya yung electric fan.

Iikot sana siya kaso may mabigat na nakapulupot sa kanya. Napakunot naman ng noo si Baekhyun at dumilat. Pagkadilat niya, agad siyang nabigla dahil wala siya sa kwarto niya. Pamilyar yung lugar pero wala parin siya sa kwarto niya. Napatingin siya sa may ibaba niya at tinaas yung kumot.

May mahahabang braso at binti na nakadantay sa kanya at tumigil yung puso ni Baekhyun. 

Sino to? Jusko, nakipag one-night stand ba siya kagabi?

Lalo namang hindi siya nakahinga nung nakita niya yung pamilyar na tattoo sa braso nung tao.

Shit anong ginawa nila ni Chanyeol?

Napatayo si Baekhyun ng mabilis at nagulat din naman yung katabi niya na mahimbing natutulog. 

“Baekhyun? What…” Antok na antok na sabi ni Chanyeol at tumingin sa orasan. “Tanghali na pala…”

Iniwas ni Chanyeol yung tingin kay Baekhyun. 

Bakit bumilis yung tibok ng puso niya nung nakita niya si Baekhyun? Para nanamang nakakita siya ng angel. Pero this time, bagong gising naman at hindi natutulog.

“C-Chanyeol… Anong n-nangyari?”

“Ha? Inuwi lang kita dito kagabi kasi umuulan at baha sa inyo.” Sabi ni Chanyeol.

“Hala… Eh si Kris? Bakit hindi ako nahatid instead?”

Nasira naman agad yung mood ni Chanyeol.

“Ako nag-uwi sayo tapos ibang tao hahanapin mo.” Bulong nung binata. 

“Ano sabi mo?”

“Wala. Hindi pa kasi siya uuwi kagabi tapos babalik pa siya kung ihahatid ka niya. Kaya sabi ko ako na lang tutal uuwi na din naman ako.” Sabat ni Chanyeol at napatango na lang si Baekhyun. 

“G-Ganon ba… Sorry pala sa abala.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at umiling naman si Chanyeol. “May extra toothbrush sa kubeta, you can use it.” Ani ni Chanyeol at tumango ulit si Baekhyun bago pumunta sa CR.

Pagkasara niya ng pinto ng kubeta, para siyang nahimasmasan. Si Chanyeol… nag-volunteer na iuwi siya kagabi? Tapos dito pa sa condo niya? Bakit ganon? Bakit parang ang weird?

_Kala ko galit siya sakin? Baka hindi naman siya galit nung araw sa cafe, baka pagod na lang talaga siya sa pagtataboy sakin._

Pagkatapos maghilamos at magsipilyo, lumabas si Baekhyun at nakita na nakaupo na si Chanyeol sa kama. 

“Tawagan mo nga pala si Kyungsoo or Jongdae pagkauwi mo. Nag-aalala sila kagabi.” Ani ni Chanyeol at umoo si Baekhyun. 

“Thank you pala, Chanyeol… Sorry ulit. Alam ko naman na mahirap ako iuwi pag lasing, akala ko kasi si Kris mag-uuwi sakin kaya andami ko ininom. Thank you ulit, alis na ko.” Sabi ni Baekhyun na halatang iniiwasan ang tingin ng binata habang hinihintay niya ito magsalita.

“Hindi ka man lang mag-aalmusal dito?”

“Ah… Hindi na. Nakakahiya na. Sige, una na ko.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at saka lumabas ng kwarto. 

Pinanood ni Chanyeol umalis si Baekhyun. 

Kung iiwasan niya si Chanyeol, sana huwag niya naman pahalata.

* * *

“Bakit ba hindi ako pinapansin nito?” Tanong ni Kris habang nakaturo kay Baekhyun na totoo namang hindi siya pinapansin. 

Nasa McDo nanaman sila, kumakain ng lunch at itong si Baekhyun, nagpapanggap na para bang wala si Kris sa tabi niya.

“Baekhyun. Nung Saturday mo pa ko di pinapansin. Ano bang problema mo?” Tanong ni Kris at hinawakan si Baekhyun sa balikat.

“Bitiwan mo ko, sasaksakin kita ng tinidor.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at tinutok yung plastic fork kay Kris.

“Ano ba kasing problema mo?”

“Hinayaan mo ako iuwi ni Chanyeol! Kala ko ba ikaw maghahatid sakin?” Sabi ni Baekhyun.

“He insisted kasi. I didn’t want to start a fight in a club.” Sabi ni Kris at napakunot yung binata.

“Anong fight?”

“Di mo ba napansin nung Friday? Ang init ng dugo ni Chanyeol jan kay Kris. Masungit naman si Chanyeol sa lahat ng tao pero halatang galit siya kay Kris, ewan ko ba don.” Sabi ni Jongdae.

“Yes. Kaya nung sinabi niya na siya na mag-uuwi sayo, pumayag na lang ako. Mamaya na suntok pa ko.” Sabi ni Kris.

Hindi pa rin maintindihan ni Baekhyun. Bakit naman magagalit si Chanyeol kay Kris? First time pa lang naman nila magkakilala kagabi? Tsaka since when nag-offer si Chanyeol na gumawa ng anything related kay Baekhyun? 

“Alam mo, naguguluhan na ko sa Chanyeol na yan. Pwede ba, huwag na natin pag-usapan yon at kumain na lang.” Sabi ni Kyungsoo at nag-agree naman silang apat.

* * *

“Anong outing sinasabi mo?” Tanong ni Chanyeol kay Sehun na nagsusulat pa ng plano sa likod ng notebook niya. Malapit na naman matapos ang weekdays dahil Huwebes na ngayon. Biyernes na ulit bukas kaya si Sehun abala nanaman sa kung ano-anong bagay.

“Outing! Para sa weekend.” Sabi ni Sehun. 

“Dami mo pakulo.” Sabi ni Jongin.

“Dami ko nga pakulo, sama naman kayo nang sama. Mag-impake na kayo bukas ah.” Banggit ni Sehun.

“Teka nga, saan ba pupunta?” Tanong ulit ni Chanyeol. 

“Siyempre, sa resort ni Papa.” Tugon ni Sehun.

“Sa resort niyo? Sa Batangas?” Na-curious naman to si Jongin. “Oo. Sabi ni Papa sa atin daw yung buong resort sa weekend. Kaya mag-impake na kayo bukas. Aalis tayo pagtapos ng class.” Sabi ni Sehun.

“Ano gagawin natin don?”

“Ano ba ginagawa sa resort, pre? Mag-aral?” Tanong ni Sehun at inirapan naman siya ni Chanyeol na umayos ng pagkaka-upo. “Malamang mag-suswimming tayo, inuman kung gusto niyo… Kahit ano, basta hindi mag-aaral.” Sabi ni Sehun.

“Sasama ka ba?” Tumingin si Jongin kay Chanyeol.

“Tayong tatlo lang?”

“Hindi. Sama natin sila Baekhyun. Baduy naman kung tayong tatlo lang, sawa na ko sa inyo.” Ani Sehun na kinuha ang phone niya sa bulsa para i-text sina Baekhyun.

“Oo nga, sila naman lagi nating kasama eh. Ayos yun kasama si Kyungsoo ko.” Sabi ni Jongin. 

“Edi kasama na naman yung Kris? Sabi ni Chanyeol. 

“Kung gusto niya, sumama siya. Mabait naman yun ah, bakit ang init palagi ng dugo mo pag kasama si Kris sa usapan?” Sabi ni Jongin at napa-ismid na lang si Chanyeol.

“Nayayabangan ako eh. Ayos lang naman sa akin kung kasama siya basta huwag niya ko kausapin.” Sabi ni Chanyeol. Sa totoo lang, parang ayaw na lang sumama. Pero kasi mayroong nag-uudyok sa kanya. At alam niya na si Baekhyun yun.

“Ang attitude mo naman. Pero panigurado, sasama yun.” Sabi ni Sehun na tinignan ng saglit si Jongin bago bumalik sa phone.

Isa lang naman yung gusto ni Chanyeol. Sana hindi sumama si Kris.

* * *

“Ano sabi ni Sehun?” Sabi ni Baekhyun habang kausap si Jongdae sa phone. Ilang araw na siya sa drawing niya kay Kris pero wala pa rin. Hindi niya talaga ma-drawing nang maayos, kahit anong gawin niya. Halos maubos na niya yung bagong sketchpad niya pero wala, hindi niya feel na maganda yung gawa niya.

Sabi naman ni Kris, okay lang daw sa kanya kahit ano kalabasan pero siyempre hindi okay kay Baekhyun yun. Project 'to ni Baekhyun pero hindi niya magawa nang maayos. Baka mag-iba na lang siya ng subject.

“Bukas daw, after class- diretso sa Batangas.” Sabi ni Jongdae.

“Ha? Ano gagawin natin don?”

“Outing daw. Sa resort nila buong weekend. Wala naman kasi pasok sa Monday. Impake ka na ah.” Sabi ni Jongdae. 

“Hala? Bakit biglaan naman… Sige, mag pack na ko mamaya.” Sabi ni Baekhyun, nagda-drawing pa rin dahil naka-speaker naman si Jongdae. 

“Sabihan mo si Kris.” Sabi ni Jongdae. 

“Sige…” Tugon ni Baekhyun sabay baba ng nung call. Kinuha niya yung phone niya tapos tinawagan si Kris na sumagot naman agad. 

“Hello?”

“Impake ka na bukas. Punta tayo sa resort ni Sehun sa Batangas bukas.” Bungad ni Baekhyun habang nagbubura. “Ano? Bakit biglaan? Hindi ako pwede.” Sabi ni Kris at napakunot naman si Baekhyun.

“Ay bakit…” Sabi ni Baekhyun.

“Birthday ng bestfriend ko bukas. Pupunta din ako sa party niya sa Tagaytay. Pero pwede ko naman kayo ihatid, balik na lang ako. Around two hours lang naman…” Sabi ni Kris. 

“Eh nakakahiya. Babalik ka pa.”

“No, it’s okay. Sabihin mo kay Jongdae sabay na lang kayo sakin. Kaso paano kayo pag pauwi?” Tanong ni Kris.

“Baka sumabay na lang kami kay Jongin or Sehun. Parehas naman may sasakyan yon. Si Chanyeol din may sasakyan.” Sabi ni Baekhyun. 

“Okay… Sige na may gagawin pa kong assignment. Bad trip kasi si Miss, inurong deadline namin tomorrow.” 

“Okie, goodluck.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at nagpaalam na sabay end ng call.

Si Baekhyun naman, tumayo na para mag-impake ng damit. Onti lang dadalin niya dahil weekend lang naman tapos bukas na lang niya ilalagay ang iba niyang gamit para mabilis. Nakakahiya naman kung ipagda-drive na sila ni Kris tapos paghihintayin niya pa.

Hindi alam ni Baekhyun- pero sobrang excited siya.

* * *

“Asan na kayo? Dito na kami sa McDo.” Sabi ni Sehun na may kausap sa phone. Katatapos lang nila kumain ng lunch kahit ng alas-tres na. Kumain na sila para hindi na kailangang mag-stop over at diretso na sa Batangas. Kausap ni Sehun si Jongdae na hinihintay nila. 

“Andito na kami sa labas. Kasabay ko si Minseok, andito rin si Kyungsoo. Si Baekhyun sasabay daw kay Kris. Padating na sila, mag-uturn lang daw.” Sabi ni Jongdae. Ilang sandali lang, may nag-park na sa labas ng kotse at kay Minseok yun. 

Hindi rin nagtagal, dumating na sina Kris. Pumasok silang lahat sa McDo at umorder na lang ng pagkain yung mga hindi pa kumain sa daan. 

Pinanood ni Chanyeol sina Kris at Baekhyun na pumasok. Hindi na siya nagulat nung nakita na magkasama na naman yung dalawa. 

“Ano kakainin mo mamaya?” Tanong ni Kris kay Baekhyun na tumingin naman dun sa menu. 

“Kumain na ko kaninang lunch eh… Siguro fries and coke na lang. Ay- pahiram nung susi mo. Kukunin ko yung wallet ko sa bag.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at umiling na lang si Kris habang kinukuha yung wallet niya sa bulsa. 

“Ako na oorder, upo ka na dun.” Sabi ni Kris at pumila sa likod ni Minseok na umoorder din. 

Bumalik si Baekhyun dun sa table nila at tumabi kay Jongdae. 

“Ano sabi ni Kris?” Tanong ni Kyungsoo. Sa pagkakasabi pa lang ng pangalan ni Kris, nayamot na agad si Chanyeol na nahalata naman ng mga kaibigan niya except kay Baekhyun. Lagi na lang kasing topic yang si Kris, hindi na naiba. Simula nung dumating yan, parang buong mundo sa kanya na umikot. Pati si Baekhyun, kay Kris na lang umiikot.

“Wala, set na daw talaga eh. Tsaka ano ka ba, matagal na silang di nagkita.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at tumango naman si Jongdae. 

“Bakit? Anong meron kay Kris?” Tanong ni Sehun, na parang inaasar pa si Chanyeol na unti-unti na rin napipikon sa kaibigan niya.

“Ah hindi naman kasi siya makakasama sa atin. Bali ihahatid niya lang si Baekhyun tapos babalik siya ng Tagaytay kasi may kailangan siya puntahan don.” Sabi ni Jongdae at parang nabuhayan naman ng loob si Chanyeol sa narinig.

“Weh? Parang hassle naman yun kung babalik pa siya Tagaytay. Pwede naman makisabay si Baekhyun sa atin. Ako walang kasama sa sasakyan… Si Chanyeol walang kasama. Pwede naman makisabay si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol.” Sabi ni Sehun at tinignan naman ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol ng saglit bago iniba yung tingin niya. 

“Parang compensation daw kasi… Since hindi siya makakapunta, ihatid niya na lang daw kami. Dapat ihahatid niya rin sila Jongdae at Kyungsoo pero since andyan si Jongin at Minseok, ako na lang hahatid niya.” Sabi ni Baekhyun.

Medyo kinabahan naman si Baekhyun kasi nilagay siya ni Sehun sa hotseat pero ayos lang, dapat wala na nga sa kanya yun eh… Nagmomove-on na siya kay Chanyeol, wala ng malisya kung makisabay man siya kay Chanyeol o hindi.

“Ahh sabagay. Basta ako mauuna para sundan niyo na lang kotse ko. Dapat nga sabay-sabay na lang tayo sa dalawang kotse eh. Pero since gusto niyo ng bebe time edi sundan niyo na lang ako.” Sabi ni Sehun. 

Dumating naman si Kris at Minseok, dala yung mga pagkain na inorder nila. 

“Tara na?”

Tumayo naman lahat para umalis na, si Kyungsoo sumabay na kay Jongin tapos si Jongdae sumama na kay Minseok. Si Baekhyun naman pumasok na sa kotse ni Kris. 

* * *

Pagkatapos kumain ni Baekhyun, nakatulog siya kaya’t hindi niya alam kung ano man ang nangyari sa daanan. Hindi niya alam na pinahuli ni Chanyeol yung kotse niya at lumikod kina Baekhyun. 

Kung tutuusin naman, wala namang mali sa pagpapahuli ni Chanyeol. Pero kasi gusto ni Chanyeol na pumwesto sa likod nila Kris para matanaw niya si Baekhyun. Hindi naman kasi tinted yung sasakyan ni Kris, hindi tulad ng kay Chanyeol, kaya nakikita niya yung dalawa. Medyo natuwa naman si Chanyeol nung napansin niya na nakatulog si Baekhyun dahil inurong nito yung upuan patalikod.

Matapos ang dalawa’t kalahating oras, nakarating na sila sa resort nila Sehun. Nagpark na sila at bumaba na ng kotse. Nag-unat si Chanyeol dahil nakakangalay rin umupo ng halos tatlong oras sa sasakyan. 

“Aalis ka na?” Rinig ni Chanyeol na sabi ni Baekhyun kay Kris.

“Oo. Ingat kayo dito.” Sabi ni Kris at sumimangot naman si Baekhyun. Napikon lang siya sa sarili niya na pumayag pa siyang ihatid ni Kris, mapapagod pa tuloy ito dahil isang oras pa ulit yung iba-byahe niya papunta ng Tagaytay.

“Sige… Ingat ka rin.” Sabi ni Baekhyun. Natawa naman si Kris sa hitsura ni Baekhyun na halatang nagtatampo kasi hindi kasama si Kris. Kagabi, kinulit niya ng kinulit si Kris na sumama pero hindi naman nagbago yung isip nito. Oo nga naman, yung bestfriend niya pala yung pupuntahan niya. 

“Pa-baby ka na naman jan. Sige na, bye na.” Sabi ni Kris at niyakap si Baekhyun. Napa-ismid naman si Chanyeol at sinundan na si Sehun pagkatapos nito magpaalam kay Kris. Pagkadating nila sa loob, napag-usapan na magpapahinga muna sa kani-kanilang kwarto bago pupunta sa common room para kumain ng hapunan. 

Gift kasi ng parents ni Sehun yung accommodation nilang lahat dahil maganda yung mga scores ni Sehun sa exam. Sana lagi na lang maganda ang score ni Sehun sa exams niya. 

Siyempre, magkakasama agad yung magjo-jowa sa kwarto. Kinuha na nila Jongdae at Minseok yung unang kwarto sa kaliwa tapos sa tapat nila si Kyungsoo at Jongin. 

Siguro'y masyadong mapaglaro yung tadhana para ilagay sa iisang kwarto si Chanyeol at Baekhyun. Hindi naman kasalanan ng tadhana actually, kasalanan ni Sehun. Sabi ni Sehun gusto niya mag-isa sa kwarto kaya napilitan mag-share yung dalawa dun sa kwarto na katapat. 

Hindi naman ganon kakapal yung mukha ni Baekhyun para manghingi ng isa pang room. Libre na nga yung accommodations nila, pagkain na lang yung kailangan niya bayaran kung tutuusin. Hindi niya na kaya pa na pakapalin yung mukha niya at magpasadya pa ng isang kwarto dahil lang ayaw niya makipag-share kay Chanyeol.

Si Chanyeol naman, parang napa-thank you na lang kay Sehun. Minsan talaga mabait si Sehun, madalas kumag.

Pagkalapag ni Chanyeol sa gamit niya, nilingon niya si Baekhyun na umupo dun sa kaisa-isang kama nila. 

“Hindi ka matutulog?” Tanong ni Chanyeol. Pagod si Chanyeol dahil nga tatlong oras siya nagmaneho kaya balak niya sana umidlip.

“Natulog na ko sa sasakyan kanina eh. Lalabas na lang ako, bibili ako ng pagkain para sa dinner.” Sabi ni Baekhyun na inayos yung gamit niya sa lapag bago tumayo at kinuha yung wallet niya. 

“Samahan na kita.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at nabigla na naman si Baekhyun.

Dati, mas pipiliin ni Chanyeol na maiwanan ng lahat para lang hindi makasama si Baekhyun tapos ngayon sasamahan niya pa si Baekhyun? Siguro nagmamagandang loob lang si Chanyeol for the sake of the group’s friendship. Alam naman ni Baekhyun na hindi gagawin ni Chanyeol itong mga bagay na ito kung may choice siya. 

“A-Ah sige… Teka tanungin ko muna sila kung ano gusto nila kainin.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at nagchat sa gc nilang tatlo. Ang reply naman sa kanya, “ikaw bahala, kahit ano sakin” kaya hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung ano bibilhin niya.

“Ano daw gusto nila Sehun?” Tanong ni Baekhyun kay Chanyeol. 

“Hindi na nagreply eh. Baka tulog na. Kung ano na lang siguro makita natin?” Sabi ni Chanyeol at tumango na lang si Baekhyun. 

“Ay… Saan muna tayo bibili? Hindi ko alam bilihan dito.” Sabi ni Baekhyun. 

“May nadaanan kanina na grocery store. Siguro around ten minutes away.” Sabi ni Chanyeol. “Malayo ng kaunti yung mga fast food eh, pwede naman siguro umorder.” dagdag ni Chanyeol.

“Magluto na lang tayo, mas makakamura pa tsaka kaka-McDo lang kanina.” Tugon ni Baekhyun.

“Hindi ako marunong mag-luto.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at doon lang napagtanto ni Baekhyun na nasabi niyang _“Magluto na lang_ **_tayo_ ** _.”_

“Oo nga pala. Ako na lang magluluto… Sabi mo naman diba malapit lang yung grocery? Siguro lakarin ko na lang. Kaya ko naman ata pumunta don mag-isa.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at umangal naman agad si Chanyeol.

“Wag na. Mag-drive na lang tayo. Para hindi sayang oras. Baka maligaw ka rin.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at nauna na lumabas. Hindi naman na nakapag-protesta si Baekhyun at lumabas na lang din. 

Sinundan niya si Chanyeol at sumakay sa kotse nito, tahimik na umupo doon hanggang makarating sila sa grocery. 

Si Chanyeol, sobrang naninibago. Dati, hindi siguro mauubusan si Baekhyun ng sasabihin tuwing magkasama sila. Ultimong kwento ng kaklase niya sa kanya, sasabihin niya kay Chanyeol. Dati, ayaw marinig ni Chanyeol ang mga kwentong yun. Pero ngayon- gusto niya na marinig ulit. Kahit anong kwento pa yan, kahit luma na, kahit na narinig niya na- gusto niya pa rin marinig ulit. 

Kasi ngayon, tahimik lang si Baekhyun. Wala ng interes sa kanya. Nakatingin lang sa labas at hindi siya pinapansin. 

Hindi naman ito yung nakasanayan niyang Baekhyun, naninibago siya. Gusto niya yung dati. Gusto niya ibalik yung dating Baekhyun na sakanya lang ngingiti. Gusto niya yung dating Baekhyun na sa kanya nakatuon yung pansin. 

Gusto niya yung dating Baekhyun na siya lang yung gusto.

At alam naman ni Chanyeol na mahihirapan na siya ibalik yun. Baka nga hindi na niya maibalik.

Si Baekhyun naman, gusto na makawala kay Chanyeol. 

Sawa na siya. Sawa na siya na hindi niya alam kung anong gagawin niya pag wala si Chanyeol. Ayaw na niya ng ganon. Pero ngayon, nagiging mabait sa kanya si Chanyeol. Nakikitungo sa kanya si Chanyeol ng maayos at hindi tulad ng dati. Kaya naguguluhan na naman si Baekhyun.

Gusto niya nandito si Kris para paalalahanan siya na wala namang nabago sa pakikitungo sa kanya ni Chanyeol. Magkaibigan na sila at yun lang yon. Wala ng higit pa. Kaya hindi dapat nagdadalawang-isip si Baekhyun kung ipagpapatuloy niya yung pagmomove on niya.

Hindi dapat siya nacoconfuse sa mga kinikilos ni Chanyeol dahil wala namang nabago.

Hindi pa rin siya mahal ni Chanyeol.

* * *

Walang naganap sa grocery, basta kumuha lang sila ng pangluto ni Baekhyun tapos bumalik na rin kaagad sa resort. Pero binayaran ni Chanyeol ang mga pinamili nila dahil si Baekhyun naman daw ang magluluto. Pagkarating nila sa resort, tulog parin ang lahat kaya nagluto na lang si Baekhyun. Nagsaing siya at nagluto ng sinigang. Tutal wala naman silang sinabi kung anong gusto nila kainin, si Baekhyun na lang ang bahala.

Gustuhin man ni Chanyeol na tumulong kay Baekhyun, wala siyang magawa kasi hindi naman siya marunong magluto, Kaya umupo na lang siya dun sa may sofa ng common room at pinanood si Baekhyun maghiwa.

Nagulat naman si Chanyeol ng biglang marinig niya na umiiyak si Baekhyun. Napatingala na lang si Chanyeol at nakita na nagpupunas si Baekhyun ng luha. Napatayo si Chanyeol at naglakad papunta kay Baekhyun unconsciously. 

“Bakit ka umiiyak?” Tanong ni Chanyeol na may halong pag-aalala sa boses niya. Tumango naman si Baekhyun at iniwas yung tingin niya kay Chanyeol habang pinupunasan yung mata niya.

“Nasugatan ka ba? Ano ba kasing hinihiwa mo-”

“Sibuyas.” 

Napatigil naman si Chanyeol.

“Sibuyas? Hindi ka nahiwa o ano?” 

Tumango ulit si Baekhyun.

Napakamot na lang ng ulo si Chanyeol. Overreacting naman kasi siya ng hindi niya sinasadya, halos takbuhin na niya kanina si Baekhyun. “Sorry… Mahapdi kasi sa mata.” 

“Kala ko lang nasugatan ka… Paano ba kasi to hiwain?” Sabi ni Chanyeol na lumapit dun sa cutting board. 

“Pahaba lang yung paghiwa…” Sabi ni Baekhyun na tinuyo yung mga mata niya tapos tinignan yung ginagawa ni Chanyeol.

“Ganito?” Sabi ni Chanyeol at naghiwa ng isang piraso. “Oo ganyan…” 

Habang hinihiwa ni Chanyeol yung sibuyas, sinalang naman ni Baekhyun yung kaldero at nilagay yung mga hiniwa ni Chanyeol. Medyo matagal kumilos si Chanyeol kasi hindi naman talaga siya marunong mangusina pero natapos naman niya. Bumalik na lang siya sa pwesto niya dun sa sofa habang hinihintay si Baekhyun matapos magluto.

Mga 7:20 na natapos si Baekhyun, tinawag na rin niya lahat para kumain. Naganahan naman lahat dahil mukhang masarap yung niluto ni Baekhyun. Umupo na lahat dun sa hapagkainan at kumuha ng kanin tapos ng sabaw pati na karne.

“Se, kain ka ng sibuyas.” Sabi ni Chanyeol kay Sehun at nilagyan yung plato niya ng dalawang sibuyas na pinaghirapan niyang piliin galing dun sa bowl.

“Ha? Bakit mo ko papakainin ng sibuyas? Pang sahog lang yan.” Sabi ni Sehun at nilagay sa plato ni Jongin yung dalawang piraso ng sibuyas na hiwa.

“Jongin kainin mo yan.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at natawa naman si Baekhyun kasi pinipilit ni Chanyeol ipakain yung mga hiniwa niyang sibuyas.

“Ayaw ko nga. Hindi ako kumakain niyan.” Tugon ni Jongin.

“Bakit mo ba kami pinapakain ng sibuyas?” Tanong ni Sehun.

Hindi sumagot si Chanyeol. Aasarin na naman siya ng mga ito kaya tumahimik na lang siya.

“Hiniwa niya kasi yan.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at nagulat naman silang lahat.

“Talaga?! Wow, galing mo pare. Tignan mo Jongin! Pantay-pantay yung hiwa.” Sabi ni Sehun at tumawa naman yung lahat.

Dahil sa sinabi ni Baekhyun, si Chanyeol na yung naging puntirya ng pang-aasar.

Hindi naman nagalit si Chanyeol. 

Himala.

* * *

Sabi, bukas ng gabi na raw sila magsu-swimming habang umiinom. Ngayon, manonood lang sila ng movie hanggang umagahin. Sila Jongdae at Minseok yung bumili ng mga kakainin nila habang hinihintay mag alas-diez. Nine pa lang naman kaya pumunta muna sila sa mga kwarto nila. Bababa na lang pag ten na. 

“Gagamit ka CR?” Tanong ni Chanyeol kay Baekhyun.

Napatingin naman si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol. “Bakit, gagamit ka ba?”

“Oo, kaso matagal ako. Mauna ka na?” 

“Sige, una ka na lang. Pupunta pa ‘ko kina Kyungsoo.” Sabi ni Baekhyun kaya tumango na lang si Chanyeol at pumasok sa CR. Si Baekhyun naman, lumabas ng kwarto tapos pumunta kay Kyungsoo na nagcecellphone sa common room.

Tinabihan niya ito at niyakap, agad naman umangil si Kyungsoo.

“Ano na naman?” Sabi nito at nagtampo naman si Baekhyun na umayos ng upo. “Sungit mo naman.”

“Eh kakausapin mo lang ako pag may kailangan ka.” Sabi ni Kyungsoo at nagpout naman si Baekhyun. 

“Hindi kaya! Tinanong nga kita kanina kung ano gusto mo pagkain eh wala ka naman sinagot.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at inirapan siya ni Kyungsoo. 

“Ano nga sasabihin mo?”

“Paano mo naman nasabi na may gusto akong sabihin sayo?”

“Ako pa ba, Byun Baekhyun? Alam ko lahat tungkol sayo. Sabihin mo na habang wala pang tao dito.” Sabi ni Kyungsoo at kinagat naman ni Baekhyun yung labi niya bago huminga ng malalim.

“Naguguluhan kasi ako.”

“Kay Chanyeol? Malamang, kanino pa ba Kyungsoo.” Sabi ni Kyungsoo sa sarili.

“Grabe ka naman… Pero oo, kay Chanyeol. Kasi- ibang iba na yung pakikitungo niya sakin ngayon. Dati, halos itulak niya ako para lang hindi ko siya malapitan. Tapos ngayon, mabait na siya.” Sambit ni Baekhyun at natawa naman si Kyungsoo.

“Talaga ba? Ano naman pagkakainterpret mo dyan?” Tanong nito.

“Wala… naguguluhan nga ako diba?” Tugon ni Baekhyun.

“Do you think… na baka gusto ka na rin niya?” Tanong ni Kyungsoo at nanlaki naman yung mata ni Baekhyun. 

Hindi naman inaasahan ni Baekhyun yung biglang pagkabog ng puso niya. Nagmomove on siya… ibig sabihin non kinakalimutan niya na yung feelings niya para kay Chanyeol. Pero bakit ganito parin kalakas yung tunog ng puso niya? Bakit andyan pa rin yung mga paru-paro? Bakit andyan pa rin yung saya habang iniisip niya na magugustuhan din siya ni Chanyeol?

“H-Hindi…”

“Sus, Baekhyun.”

“Feeling ko lang naman… gusto niya lang maging friends kami? Like, yung hindi nag-iiwasan. Tapos maganda yung pakikitungo sa isa’t-isa kahit na pangit yung nangyari dati.” Ani ni Baekhyun at natawa na lang si Kyungsoo.

“Alam mo Baekhyun, hindi ko alam kung ano ang gusto ni Chanyeol mangyari. Hindi ako si Chanyeol at hindi ko alam kung ano ang gumagalaw sa utak niya. Ang akin lang, kung may gusto siya mangyari sa pagitan niyo, kung ako sayo, tanungin mo siya. Para hindi ka naman clueless kung ano ba balak niya.” Sabi ni Kyungsoo at napabuntong hininga naman si Baekhyun.

Nahihiya kasi siya. Nahihiya siya kay Chanyeol. Inayawan siya ni Chanyeol, ni-reject siya ng madaming beses- tapos ngayon tatanungin niya kung gusto ba ni Chanyeol maging friends?

“Hiya ako…”

“Bahala ka diyan.”

Nag-pout naman si Baekhyun. Doon muna siya sa common room hanggang hindi pa tapos si Chanyeol. Pumasok naman si Jongin tapos si Sehun na halos katatapos lang maghugas ng mga pinagkainan. 

“Movie na ba? Wait lang di pa ako naliligo.” Sabi ni Sehun.

“Ligo ka na, wala pa sina Dae.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at umakyat naman si Sehun para maligo. Si Jongin nilandi na si Kyungsoo kaya umakyat na lang si Baekhyun. Sakto naman pagka-akyat niya, tapos na si Chanyeol maligo. Halos 45 minutes ito sa CR, hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung paano siya naliligo ng ganon katagal.

“Sorry matagal.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at medyo nagulat naman si Baekhyun kasi hindi niya ine-expect na magsosorry si Chanyeol. Hindi naman kasi siya sanay na naririnig yung mga words na yan kay Chanyeol kaya nakakapanibago.

“Okay lang… Ligo na ko.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at di niya alam bakit siya nagpapaalam. 

“Sige- ay teka lang hindi ko pala natuyo yung lapag-”

Hindi na natapos ni Chanyeol yung sinasabi niya dahil biglang may sumigaw at pagtingin niya, nadulas na si Baekhyun, napahawak ito sa handle nung pinto habang naka-upo sa lapag.

“Fuck, Baekhyun!” Napamura si Chanyeol at napatakbo sa CR. 

Si Baekhyun naman halos maiyak na kasi ang sakit nung kaliwa niyang ankle. Naramdaman niya si Chanyeol sa tabi niya. Napa-aray si Baekhyun dahil nabigla siya nung bigla siyang buhatin ni Chanyeol. 

“Ano masakit? Shit, sorry… Sasabihin ko pa lang na basa yung lapag. Sorry, Baekhuyn…” Paulit-ulit na sabi ni Chanyeol habang nilalapag si Baekhyun sa kama. Si Baekhyun naman parang naluluha na kasi na-sprain yung kaliwa niyang ankle. 

“O-Okay lang… Pero ang sakit nung paa ko.” Sabi ni Baekhyun.

“Teka, wag ka gagalaw.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at mabilis na bumaba. Kumuha siya ng yelo tapos nilagay niya sa plastic dahil wala naman silang dalang ice bag. Nilagay niya ito sa ankle ni Baekhyun at hinawakan lang para nakadikit ito dun sa swollen area.

“Asan phone mo?” Tanong ni Chanyeol at tinuro ni Baekhyun yung cellphone niya nasa night stand. Pinahawak muna ni Chanyeol yung yelo kay Baekhyun tapos kinuha yung phone ni Baekhyun. Inabot niya ito kay Baekhyun tapos pinabukas at pinatawagan si Jongdae na nasa grocery pa rin.

“Hello?”

“Chanyeol? Bakit ikaw kausap ko?”

“Nadulas si Baekhyun sa CR, na-sprain ankle niya. Pwede bili kayo ng elastic bandages tsaka pain reliever?” Sabi ni Chanyeol at halatang worried eto.

“Nadulas? HAHAHA tanga-tanga talaga yan. Sige text mo na lang kung may papabili ka pa. Sabihin mo condolence, hindi siya makakapag-swimming bukas.” Sabi ni Jongdae.

“Bakit mo sinabi na nadulas ako? Siguro sinabihan ako ng tanga niyan!” Sabi ni Baekhyun.

“Ah… Hindi ko naman alam na ganon magiging reaction niya. Pero, sorry talaga… Babalik dapat ako sa CR para i-mop yung floor.” Sabi ni Chanyeol.

“Saan ka ba nagbabanlaw? Sa pintuan?” Biro ni Baekhyun at umaray dahil mahapdi na yung lamig ng yelo.

“Sorry... Matangkad kasi ako kaya tumatalsik yung tubig.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at napatigil naman si Baekhyun. Can’t relate siya eh.

“Okay lang… Sprain lang naman hindi bali buto.” Sabi ni Baekhyun. “Tsaka kasi clumsy naman talaga ako.” Dagdag ni Baekhyun.

“It’s not your fault, don’t blame yourself… Huwag mo tanggalin yung yelo…” Sabi ni Chanyeol at hinawakan lang yung yelo.

“Chanyeol? Ayos lang ba kayo? Mamaya kung ano ginagawa niyo diyan ah?” Tanong ni Sehun sa labas ng pinto, narinig niya kasi yung may sumigaw kaya nagmadali siya maligo para icheck kung ano nangyari.

“Gago. Nadulas si Baekhyun, pumasok ka nga.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at binuksan naman ni Sehun yung pinto at nakita yung sitwasyon ng dalawa.

“Bakit kasi kayo nag-aanuhan sa CR?” 

“Tangina ka, tawagin mo si Kyungsoo para alam niya.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at lumabas si Sehun para sigawan si Kyungsoo na nakikipagharutan parin kay Jongin sa common room. Pumasok si Sehun ulit at tinignan yung paa ni Baekhyun na medyo maga na.

“Parang masakit yan ah… Edi hindi ka makakapagswimming bukas?”

Nanlumo naman si Baekhyun. Gusto niya magswimming. Nagdala pa siya ng panligo niya hindi naman pala siya makakapagswimming.

“Hindi… Makikinood na lang ako.” Sabi ni Baekhyun.

Nakonsensya naman si Chanyeol pero hindi na lang siya nagsalita. Umakyat sila Kyungsoo at sinilip si Baekhyun.

“Ilan nakuha mong palaka?”

“Fuck you.” Sabi ni Baekhyun.

After ilang minutes, dumating sila Jongdae na may dalang mga plastic bags. 

“Teka, Sehun- sama ka samin, ayusin na namin yung common room.” Sabi ni Kyungsoo at umalis na yung tatlo pagkatapos tignan yung kalagayan ni Baekhyun. Nagpaalam din ng saglit si Jongdae at Minseok at magpapalit ng damit. 

Naiwan silang dalawa at pinanood ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol na umupo sa lapag. Kinuha ni Chanyeol yung phone niya at nilapag ito sa floor bago tanggalin yung plastic ng tunaw na yelo. Nilagay niya ito sa CR bago bumalik dun sa pwesto niya sa lapag. 

Nabigla si Baekhyun at namula sa kilig dahil biglang hinagod ni Chanyeol yung paa niya. Pero masakit kasi, para siyang binabalian ng buto.

“Sorry, tiisin mo lang. Massaging it will make it better.” Ani ni Chanyeol at hinilot yung paa ni Baekhyun. Halos mamilipit si Baekhyun sa sakit, at hindi na niya natiis yung luha niya. Napaiyak si Baekhyun at tumigil si Chanyeol.

“Baek, sorry… I promise konti na lang.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at hiilot ng mabilis yung paa ni Baekhyun despite yung mga iyak ni Baekhyun.

“Hoy gago ka Chanyeol! Ano ginagawa mo diyan!” Sabi ni Kyungsoo na pumasok sa pinto.

Pagkapasok naman ni Kyungsoo, tumigil siya.

“Ah hinihilot. Kala ko tinatanggalan mo na ng paa si Baekhyun. Baba na lang kayo pag tapos na kayo, magstart kami pagkaluto ng popcorn.” Sabi ni Kyungsoo. “Baekhyun, wag ka maarte diyan. Para kang kinakatay pag umiyak.” Sabi ni Kyungsoo.

Bumaba ito ulit at tinapos na ni Chanyeol yung paghihilot sa paa ni Baekhyun.

“Maliligo ka pa ba? Try mo nga tumayo…” Sabi ni Chanyeol at tinulungan si Baekhyun na tumayo. Masakit pa rin yung paa niya pero nabawasan ng kaunti. Mahirap maglakad kaya tinulungan siya ni Chanyeol papunta sa CR.

“Wag mo na lang itapak yung kaliwa mo masyado. Sabihan mo ko pag tapos ka na.” Sabi ni Chanyeol.

“Ha? Maghihintay ka?”

“Oo, mahirap bumaba ng hagdan ng may sprain.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at namula naman si Baekhyun kasi hihintayin talaga siya ni Chanyeol. Siguro dati, baka pagtawanan lang siya nito pag nadapa siya. 

Totoo naman sa sinabi niya, hinintay ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun hanggang matapos ito. Medyo natagalan si Baekhyun kasi hindi siya makagalaw nang maayos. Pag nanaliligo siya, sumasayaw pa siya pero ngayon halos di siya makagalaw.

Pagtapos naman niya maligo, pina-upo siya ni Chanyeol sa kama ulit. Nilagyan ni Chanyeol yung paa niya ng bandage at siniguradong mahigpit ito. Tinulungan siya ni Chanyeol bumaba ng hagdan. Halos buhatin na siya nito kasi lahat ng bigat niya sa kaliwa, nakay Chanyeol. Wala namang sinabi ito at tinulungan lang si Baekhyun hanggang maka-upo ito, hindi napapansin yung tinginan ng lahat. 

Since magkakatabi na lahat dahil late na sila dumating, nagtabi sila sa dulo ng L-sofa. Dapat si Sehun yung tatabi kaso hinarangan ni Chanyeol.

“Wag ka na tumabi, mamaya mabunggo mo pa paa ni Baek.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at hindi nito narealize kung gaano ka-boyfriend yung tunog non.

Kinilig naman si Baekhyun internally, pero siyempre di niya pinahalata. Mamaya maging awkward nanaman. Ayos na siya dito. 

“Ano panonoorin natin?” Tanong ni Baekhyun.

“Metamorphosis. Tapos kung ano mag-play na next.” Sabi ni Minseok. 

“Kuya Min nakakatakot ba yon?” Tanong ni Bakehyun na parang namutla. 

“Oo daw, bakit? Di ka ba nanonood ng horror?”

Ayaw naman ni Baekhyun aminin. Mahilig kasi si Jongdae at Kyungsoo sa horror, at parang wala namang kinakakatakutan yung tatlo, kaya umuoo na lang siya. Mamaya baguhin yung movie pag sinabi niyang hindi siya nanonood ng horror.

“Nanonood.”

“Jusko Baekhyun. Goodluck.” Sabi ni Jongdae at plinay na yung movie. Agad naman kinuha ni Baekhyun yung maliit na unan sa gilid niya at niyakap. 

Distracted naman si Baekhyun nang kaunti. 

First of all, ang bango ng katabi niya. At pogi. Syempre, si Chanyeol yan. Tapos medyo masakit pa rin paa niya. Pero kahit na medyo distracted siya, napapanood niya pa rin yung movie. Magce-cellphone sana siya kaso naiwan niya sa taas at kung kukunin man niya takot siya umakyat mag-isa.

Hindi niya inaasahan yung jumpscare at napasigaw. Nagulat naman lahat dahil sa sigaw niya at hindi dun sa palabas. Tinigil ni Jongin yung movie at tinignan si Baekhyun. Madilim kasi pinatay yung ilaw pero kita ni Baekhyun yung nagpipigil na mukha nilang lahat.

“Bakit ba! Hindi ba kayo nakakatakot?”

“Pintuan lang yun…”

“Kahit na! Hindi ba kayo nagulat?!” Sabi ni Baekhyun na namula. 

“Wag mo na pansinin.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at inagaw yung remote para i-play yung movie. Si Baekhyun naman lalong nag-blush at halos itago na yung mukha niya sa likod ng unan. Takot talaga siya. Bata pa lang iniiwasan niya na ang mga horror movie kasi hindi talaga siya nakakatulog pag nanonood siya.

Pinapaikot yung bowl ng popcorn pati yung mga chichirya at dahil nasa dulo si Baekhyun, inaabot sa kanya ni Chanyeol yung mga pagkain. Nahihiya rin siya tumanggi kasi hinihintay siya nung tao kumuha, kaya kumukuha na lang siya. Si Chanyeol naman, inagaw na yung popcorn at hindi na pinaikot. 

Napansin kasi niya na mahilig si Baekhyun sa popcorn at hindi dun sa chichirya. Hawak lang niya yung bowl para hindi ipasa pabalik ni Baekhyun. Hindi naman ipapasa ni Baekhyun kasi busy siya kainin lahat yun, imbis na manood.

Sobrang nakakatakot na yung pinapalabas kaya hindi maiwasan ni Baekhyun na sumiksik kay Chanyeol. It’s an unconscious move pero nararamdaman ni Chanyeol na natatakot si Baekhyun. Creepy naman talaga kasi pero it doesn’t bother him. On the other hand, maiihi na si Baekhyun dahil sa takot. 

“Huwag mo na panoorin kung di mo kaya.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at hindi naman nakasagot si Baekhyun kasi biglang may jumpscare na naman. Impit yung sigaw ni Baekhyun at napahawak siya sa hita ni Chanyeol pati sa shirt nito. 

Nagulat naman lalo si Baekhyun nung biglang may humawak sa kamay niya na nakalagay sa hita ni Chanyeol. Mahigpit yung pagkakahawak ni Chanyeol sa kamay niya. Hindi lang yon, nilagay pa ni Chanyeol yung isa niyang kamay sa braso ni Baekhyun at hinila si Baekhyun papalapit sa kanya. 

Tumigil yung puso ni Baekhyun dahil nilagay ni Chanyeol yung ulo niya sa dibdib nito at hinagod yung buhok niya ng paulit-ulit, habang hawak pa rin yung isa niyang kamay. Hindi na nakikita ni Baekhyun yung palabas, ang nakikita na lang niya ay yung damit ni Chanyeol pati yung leeg nito. 

Parang bato naman si Baekhyun kasi sobrang lakas na bigla ng kabog ng dibdib niya. Ano gagawin niya? Ganito lang siya? Jusko…

Tumagal sila sa ganoong posisyon. Hindi naman na naging awkward- naging comfortable na si Baekhyun. Bumigat yung ulo niya sa dibdib ni Chanyeol at pinakinggan lang yung maingay na movie at yung nakakakalma na heartbeat ni Chanyeol.

Tuwing lalakas yung tugtog, napapapikit ng madiin si Baekhyun at pipisilin ni Chanyeol yung kamay niya tapos babagalan yung paghagod sa buhok ni Baekhyun.

Hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung bakit ganito si Chanyeol, pero nagpapasalamat siya. Ang saya sa pakiramdam ng ganito kahit na may confusion sa utak niya kung bakit ginagawa ito ni Chanyeol. 

Malapit na matapos yung movie, siguro mga 15 minutes na lang tapos na 'to, pero nakatulog na si Baekhyun. Sobrang nakakakalma yung ginawa ni Chanyeol na kahit natulog siya nung hapon, nakatulog agad siya kahit na mag aalas-dose palang.

Si Chanyeol naman, napansin na nakatulog na si Baekhyun sa dibdib niya. Lalong bumigat na yung ulo nito at nahuhulog na rin sa pagkakasiksik niya kay Chanyeol.

Inayos siya ni Chanyeol para hindi ito mangalay at naghintay na matapos ang movie. Pagkatapos na pagkatapos ng movie, sabi ni Chanyeol, aakyat siya.

“Ha? Manonood pa tayo. Isang movie pa lang yon.” Sabi ni Jongin.

“Iaakyat ko lang si Baekhyun. Tulog na.”

“Ah sige… Baba ka ulit.” Sabi ni Sehun. Dahan-dahang binuhat ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun, iningatan niya ito dahil baka tumama yung paa niya kung saan-saan. Magaan si Baekhyun kaya hindi nahirapan si Chanyeol na iakyat siya. 

Nilapag niya si Baekhyun sa kama at kinumutan. Binuksan niya rin yung aircon para hindi mainitan si Baekhyun. 

Bigla namang tumunog ng malakas yung cellphone ni Baekhyun. Napatingin si Chanyeol sa screen at nakita na tumatawag si Kris.

Nagising si Baekhyun at tinignan ang paligid niya bago kinuha yung tumutunog na cellphone niya. Bago pa niya masagot yung tawag, naputol na ito dahil napag-isipan ni Kris na baka tulog na si Baekhyun.

“Ano ba to…” Sabi ni Baekhyun na pupungay-pungay. Tinawagan niya ulit si Kris at di napansin na naghihintay lang si Chanyeol. Ayaw na sana bumaba ni Chanyeol para bantayan si Baekhyun, baka kasi tumayo ito at kailanganin ang tulong niya sa paglakad.

“Kris?”

_“Nagising ba kita? Sorry, kala ko hindi pa kayo matutulog.”_

“Okay lang. Hindi dapat kami matutulog pero antok na ‘ko. Masakit din kasi paa ko.” Sabi ni Baekhyun. 

_“Masakit? Bakit?”_ Tanong ni Kris. 

“Nadulas ako kanina sa CR. Na-sprain ankle ko, hindi ako makakapagswimming.” Sabi ni Baekhyun.

_“Na-sprain? Edi dapat pumunta ka sa hospital, mamaya may nabali na sayo. Sino ba kasama mo diyan?”_ Sabi ni Kris. 

“Anong hospital? Sprain lang to, hindi nga ito pilay eh. Gagaling na rin ‘to.” 

Napailing na lang si Chanyeol at naglakad palayo. Kala niya ba may ibang lakad yang Kris na yan? 

Nagulat naman si Baekhyun dahil biglang lumabas si Chanyeol at napalakas yung bagsak ng pinto. Kanina lang mabait ito tapos ngayon parang inis na naman siya… Hindi siya magets ni Baekhyun.

Bumaba si Chanyeol pupunta sa common room at bumalik sa pwesto niya, ramdam yung tingin ng lahat sa kanya.

“Kala ko di ka na bababa eh.” Sabi ni Sehun.

“Ano namang gagawin ko don?” Sabi ni Chanyeol at imbis na manood, nilabas yung cellphone niya at nag-scroll sa feed.

“Ewan- ano nga ba gagawin mo dapat?” Sabi ni Sehun at napakunot naman si Chanyeol.

Ano bang pinagsasabi nitong Sehun na ‘to?

* * *

4 AM na sila natapos manood, si Baekhyun kanina pa tinetext sila Jongdae kung tapos na ba sila kasi mag-isa lang siya sa taas. Imbis na makatulog, naka-upo lang si Baekhyun dahil naputol na yung tulog niya. Natatakot din kasi siya dahil hindi niya alam yung lugar at hindi niya gaanong marinig yung tunog sa baba.

Kala ni Chanyeol tulog na si Baekhyun kaya nagulat siya ng makita itong nag-aayos ng kama niya. 

“Ba’t gising ka pa?” Tanong ni Chanyeol pagsara niya ng pinto.

Kahit kailan talaga hindi masasanay si Baekhyun na si Chanyeol ang magsisimula ng conversation.

“Hindi ako makatulog eh… Tapos na kayo?” Tanong ni Baekhyun.

“Oo… Dapat tinext mo ko, sana natulungan kita bumaba para nakanood ka pa.” Sabi ni Chanyeol. 

Si Baekhyun naman, naalala yung huli nilang text ni Chanyeol. Medyo hindi maganda yung alaalang iyon kaya pinilit na lang ni Baekhyun tanggalin sa isip niya. Friends na nga sila, para kay Baekhyun. Pipilitin naman niya maging decent at isantabi ang nangyari dati para hindi na ito humadlang sa friendship nila ngayon.

“Hindi na… ‘di naman ako mahilig manood ng movies.” Sabi ni Baekhyun. 

Umubo naman si Chanyeol bago umupo sa kama niya. 

“Wala na si Kris?” Tanong nito at nagulat naman si Baekhyun dahil ito yung tanong ni Chanyeol sa kanya. “Oo, kanina pa paglabas mo. Nangamusta lang naman siya…”

_Dapat lang._

“Ganon ba? Wait, pwede ko bang patayin yung ilaw? Matutulog na ‘ko eh. But if you want we can leave it open, I don’t mind.” Sabi ni Chanyeol. 

“Sige lang, patayin mo na yung ilaw. Antok na rin ako.” Sabi ni Baekhyun. Pinatay naman ni Chanyeol ang ilaw at humiga na sa kama niya. Si Baekhyun, nahirapan pero naayos niya yung higa niya sa kama. 

Walang nagsalita sa kanilang dalawa ng ilang minuto at kala ni Baekhyun tulog na si Chanyeol, kasi patay na yung cellphone nito.

“Baekhyun.”

Bumilis nanaman yung tibok ng puso ni Baekhyun dahil ayan nanaman, kinakausap nanaman siya ni Chanyeol.

“Po?”

“Goodnight.”

Malaki ang pasasalamat ni Baekhyun dahil madilim na at hindi na makikita ni Chanyeol yung pagmumukha niya na uminit dahil sa kilig.

“Goodnight po.”

“Bakit “po”? Di mo naman ako tinatawag ng ganyan dati.”

Kung hindi man mamamatay si Baekhyun sa sakit ng paa niya, for sure mamamatay siya sa heart attack.

“Edi wala ng po, hehe.” Sabi ni Baekhyun.

“Okay… Goodnight again. Gisingin mo na lang ako if you need any help.”

Hindi na sumagot si Baekhyun.

Baka kung ano pang masabi niya.

* * *

“Gising na mga magjowa!” Sigaw ni Jongdae pagkapasok sa kwarto ng dalawa.

Nagulat si Baekhyun at napatayo, si Chanyeol naman muntikan mahulog sa kama. 

“Oh ba’t gumising kayo? Magjowa ba kayo?” Sabi ni Sehun na kasunod ni Jongdae.

“Sa bunganga mong yan hindi kami magigising? Kahit taga-Maynila magigising sayo!” Reklamo ni Baekhyun. Ansakit sa ulo ng ginawa ni Jongdae. Si Chanyeol naman tinignan lang yung oras at humiga ulit.

“Kakain na ng tanghalian. Baka gusto niyo na bumangon! Ala-una na.” Sabi ni Sehun. 

“Ano ulam?” Tanong ni Baekhyun.

“Umorder lang kami ng kung ano. Si Kyungsoo umorder eh, di ko alam.” Sabi ni Jongdae.

“Kaya mo ba tumayo?” Tanong ni Sehun kay Baekhyun at tutulungan na sana itong tumayo. 

“Bababa na lang kami.” Biglang nagsalita si Chanyeol kaya napatigil na naman sila. Si Jongdae at si Sehun ay nagkatinginan bago nagpigil ng tawa. 

“Sige, bilisan niyo ah. No bad activities.” Sabi ni Jongdae bago lumabas, sumunod naman sa kanya si Sehun. Naguluhan naman si Baekhyun sa kinilos nung dalawa. Tatayo na dapat ito pero nasa harap na niya si Chanyeol. 

“Ikaw muna mauna sa kubeta.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at hindi na hinintay si Baekhyun magsalita. Tinulungan niya ito at inakay papunta sa CR. Si Baekhyun naman hindi na nagsalita at naglakad na lang. 

Pagkatapos ni Baekhyun sa loob ng CR, lumabas siya at nakita na naghihintay si Chanyeol para sa kanya. Inakay ulit siya nito paupo sa kama bago pumasok naman sa CR. 

Saglit lang si Chanyeol sa loob at tinulungan ulit siya nito bumaba ng kwarto papunta sa common room. Since si Kyungsoo ang umorder ng ulam, expected na nila Jongdae na gulay kukunin nito.

“May natira bang sinigang?” Tanong ni Baekhyun pagkaupo sa tabi ni Chanyeol. 

“Wala na, bakit?” Tanong ni Jongin dahil siya yung nagligpit ng mesa kagabi.

“Ah… Hindi kumakain si Chanyeol ng gisang gulay diba?” Sabi ni Baekhyun at hindi naman niya ito sinasadya. Lumabas lang talaga sa bibig niya ito dahil sinabi sa kanya dati ni Chanyeol na hindi siya kumakain ng gisang gulay.

Nagtaka naman si Baekhyun kung bakit nagtinginan lahat. 

“Bakit?”

“Wala… Actually may tira pa sa ref na sinigang, ako nagligpit ng ulam kaya di nakita ni Jongin.” Sabi ni Minseok.

“Ah… Hindi na Kuya Min, kakain na lang ako nitong gulay. Mukha naman masarap.” 

Tahimik na kumuha si Chanyeol ng pagkain. Hindi naman niya inexpect na alam pa rin ni Baekhyun yung mga gusto niya at sinabi niya lang na hindi siya mahilig sa gisang gulay dati para hindi siya ipagluto ni Baekhyun. Pero natandaan pa rin yun ni Baekhyun kaya nakokonsensya si Chanyeol.

Nagkakatinginan naman lahat pag inaabutan ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun ng tubig o kaya ng ulam. Hindi sila sanay na makita si Chanyeol na caring para sa iba, at kung itaboy niya si Baekhyun dati, aakalain mo na hindi na kakausapin pa o papansinin ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun… Pero parang unti-unting bumabaliktad ang sitwasyon.

At yun ang hindi nakikita ni Baekhyun.

* * *

“Sino huling bumangon?” Tanong ni Jongin sa lahat. Naka-on lang yung TV sa common room at walang nanonood, puro kwentuhan lang kaya naman naisip ni Jongin na magpagawa ng miryenda nila tutal 3:30 na ng hapon. 

“Sila Baekhyun at Chanyeol.” Sagot ni Kyungsoo sa kasintahan.

“Ayun pala eh. Gawa kayo ng meryenda natin. Para hindi boring magkwentuhan.” Sabi ni Jongin.

“Ayos ka ah.” Sabi ni Chanyeol. Akala naman ng lahat, tatanggi ito kasi hindi naman talaga ito marunong magluto. Marunong lang ito umorder ng pagkain.

“Ano ba gusto niyo kainin? Kaya ko naman magluto…” Sabi ni Baekhyun. Hindi niya alam kung bakit pa sila papagsamahin ni Jongin eh alam na nga nito na hindi naman sila as in “okay”. Nakikisama lang naman si Chanyeol kay Baekhyun para hindi masira ang outing na ‘to. For sure, alam din ni Jongin ang nangyari dahil halos lahat naman sinasabi ni Chanyeol sa kanila.

“Bumili kami panggawa ng cookies! Gawa ka cookies, Baek. Favorite ko ‘yon kaya nagpabili ako ingredients.” Sabi ni Jongdae at tumango naman si Baekhyun. Tumayo ito dahan-dahan at naglakad papunta sa kusina. Si Chanyeol naman, sumunod dahil tutulungan niya si Baekhyun mag-bake.

Hindi siya marunong sa kusina pero baka mahirapan si Baekhyun sa pagkilos dahil nga sa paa niya.

“Upo ka na lang dyan sa upuan, dadalhin ko na lang ingredients sayo.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at nakinig naman si Baekhyun sa kanya. Sinabi ni Baekhyun lahat ng ingredients na kailangan at nadalian naman si Chanyeol hanapin ang mga ito dahil na isang lalagyan lang lahat.

“Tunawin mo yung butter sa microwave, 30 seconds.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at nilagay naman ni Chanyeol yung butter na nasa bowl sa loob ng microwave. Habang ginagawa niya yon, si Baekhyun naman sinusukat yung sugar na nilagay niya sa bowl. Nilagyan niya ito ng itlog at ng melted butter na galing sa microwave pati na rin vanilla extract.

“Hahaluin to diba?” Tanong ni Chanyeol at umoo si Baekhyun at binigay yung whisk kay Chanyeol.

“Wag mo masyadong lakasan yung paghalo, baka tumapon.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at tinakal-takal yung mga dry ingredients. Pagkatapos gawin iyon, nilagay na ni Baekhyun yung hinalo ni Chanyeol dun sa dry ingredients.

“Hahaluin din yan?” Tanong ulit ni Chanyeol at tumango ulti si Baekhyun bago inabot kay Chanyeol yung bowl. 

“Dahan-dahan la-” 

Bago pa matapos ni Baekhyun yung salita niya, may natapon na flour agad sa lamesa. Natawa naman si Baekhyun dahil grabe yung pagkakahalo ni Chanyeol.

“Okay lang yan, kalmahan mo lang yung paghalo, hindi naman semento yan.” Sabi ni Baekhyun.

“Edi hindi na ‘to masarap? Kulang na eh… Ulit?” Tanong ni Chanyeol na napakamot ng ulo.

Umiling naman si Baekhyun, “Okay lang, di naman masyado marami natapon. Sige haluin mo na ulit.” 

Successful naman yung second try ni Chanyeol at nung lalagyan na ng chocolate chips, nagulat si Baekhyun nang ibuhos ni Chanyeol lahat ng laman nung plastic.

“Hala ang dami niyan…”

“Masarap naman ang chocolate, okay na yan.” Wala na silang magawa kasi nahalo na ni Chanyeol.

“Chocolate na may konting cookies yan, pero you’re right. Masarap naman ang chocolate.” Sabi ni Baekhyun sabay scoop ng dough at nilagay sa baking sheet.

Tumulong naman ulit si Chanyeol kahit na medyo malalaki yung scoop niya. Nilagay nila sa oven yung cookies tapos naghintay hanggang matapos ito maluto. 

After ten minutes, tapos na ito maluto kaso kailangan pa nila maghintay nang kaunti para lumamig ito. Nilagay nila yung baked chocolate chip cookies sa pinggan tapos lumabas ng kusina.

Nagulat naman sila nung makitang walang tao sa common room.

“Asan na yung mga mokong na yun?” Tanong ni Chanyeol. Nagpaalam ito saglit para tawagin sa taas. Pag-akyat naman ni Chanyeol, isa-isa niyang kinatok yung mga kwarto para tawagin sila dahil baked na yung pinagawa nilang cookies. Gusto pa naman niya matikman nila yun, first time niya gumawa eh.

“Tirhan niyo na lang kami, matutulog muna kami kasi maaga kami nagising. Tsaka mag-iinuman mamaya, para hindi tayo antukin.” Lahat ng kwarto na kinatok ni Chanyeol, yun yung sagot.

Bumaba na lang siya at nakita si Baekhyun na naghihintay sa sofa, yung plato ng cookies nasa tabi niya.

“Oh? Asan na daw sila?”

“Matutulog daw…”

“Ha? Eh bakit pa tayo pinagluto nito?” Tanong ni Baekhyun na may pout. Ayaw naman ni Chanyeol mapunta sa wala yung pinaghirapan nilang cookies, kaya nagtabi siya nito sa tupperware para sa iba at kumuha ng apat. Nilagay niya yun sa plato at tumabi kay Baekhyun.

“Hayaan mo na, maaga raw silang nagising eh…” Sabi ni Chanyeol. 

“Matutulog pala sila dapat hindi na tayo pinagawa ng meryenda. Wala naman kakain ng cookies sa inuman mamaya.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at natawa si Chanyeol.

“Tinirhan ko na lang sila in case gusto nila tikman mamaya.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at tumango na lang si Baekhyun. 

“Ah Chanyeol… Thank you nga pala kagabi. Inakyat mo pa ko sa taas, nakakahiya.” Sabi ni Baekhyun habang namumula yung mga pisngi.

“Wala ‘yon, kasalanan ko naman kung bakit ka nadulas.” Ani ni Chanyeol na kinuha yung remote nung TV.

“Eh kahit na. Tsaka dun din sa movie… Di talaga kasi ako nanonood ng horror.” Nahihiyang sagot ni Baekhyun. Mukha tuloy siyang duwag sa harap ni Chanyeol.

“It’s okay, hindi naman lahat kaya manood ng horror movies.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at binuksan ang TV, naghanap siya ng movie na suitable para kay Baekhyun since hindi nga ito nanonood ng nakakatakot. 

Pero sana lagi na lang silang magkatabi habang nanonood ng horror para laging nakakapit si Baekhyun. 

Pinigilan ni Chanyeol ang pag-iling ng ulo kasi hindi tama ang iniisip niya. May boyfriend si Baekhyun at kahit anong inis niya kay Kris, hindi naman mawawala yung relationship nung dalawa. 

“Ay…” Narinig ni Chanyeol na sabi ni Baekhyun. Napatingin siya dito at nagtaka kung bakit yun ang naging reaksyon nung binata. 

“Bakit?” Tanong ni Chanyeol.

“Ah wala… Nag-email lang yung prof ko, deadline na daw in a month nung portrait…” Sabi ni Baekhyun.

“Oh… I’m sure you can do it by the deadline naman diba?” 

Ayun lang. Ni-isang beses hindi magawa ni Baekhyun na kumpletuhin yung mukha ni Kris sa mga portraits niya. Hindi niya makuha yung mukha na gusto niya, hindi niya makuha yung emosyon na gusto niya iguhit… Hindi kasi si Chanyeol yung dino-drawing niya. 

Pag si Chanyeol ang muse niya, kahit umupo lang siya buong araw at buong gabi, hindi siya magrereklamo. Kasi he’s his muse eh. He’s the one who motivated Baekhyun to push through being an art student. Kaya ang hirap nang bigla na lang mabago ang subject niya. 

“Wala pa nga akong progress… Mahirap kasi…”

“I’m sure kaya mo yan, come to think of it- hindi ko pa nakikita ni isang drawing mo.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at nagpanic internally si Baekhyun.

“W-Weh? Hindi ko ba napakita dati sayo?” Tanong ni Baekhyun. Sinadya naman niya na hindi ipakita kay Chanyeol dahil ayaw niya husgahan ito niy Chanyeol. Buti na lang si Kris na ang muse niya ngayon…

“Hindi… Portrait sabi mo diba? So a person? Who’s your subject?” Isa pang tanong ni Chanyeol.

“S-Si Kris.”

Chanyeol shouldn’t have asked. Why was he silently hoping na siya yung subject ni Baekhyun?

“Ahhh… I mean, it would mean a lot if you have your boyfriend as your muse diba?” 

Nabilaukan naman si Baekhyun sa kinakain niyang cookies. 

Nagulat si Chanyeol at tinapik yung likod ni Baekhyun hanggang sa malunok niya na yung pagkain. Nagtaka ulit si Chanyeol kung bakit ganoon na lang ang reaksyon ni Baekhyun sa sinabi niya. Wala naman siyang sinabing mali?

“Boyfriend…” Natawa si Baekhyun habang sinasabi ito. 

“What? He’s your boyfriend right?”

“Hindi ah! Straight si Kris! He’s just very affectionate.Tsaka sama lang ako nang sama sa kanya kasi nga dinodrawing ko siya…” Sabi ni Baekhyun at hindi maintindihan ni Chanyeol yung relief na nadama niya nung sinabi ni Baekhyun yun.

“Paano mo naman nasabing boyfriend ko yung damulag na yon?” Sabi ni Baekhyun na natatawa pa rin.

“Kasi you two are always together. Tapos nakita ko kayo sa cafe at sinabi ni Sehun na nakita ka daw niya sa condo unit ni Kris. Parehas kasi sila ng building. Meron ding nasabi si Jongin na nagdate kayo sa samgyupsal and nakita ko kayong kumanta nung foundation day.” Sabi ni Chanyeol. “Tsaka very protective siya sayo, nung pumunta tayo ng Opulence halos itago ka na niya.” Dagdag pa ni Chanyeol.

“Ganon lang talaga yon, protective siya over his friends… Tsaka yang si Sehun na yan, huwag ka nakikinig dyan kasi ma-issue yan. Yung sa samgyup, first time namin magkakilala non, friendly kasi masyado siya kaya nadala ako. Pero, nakita mo kami sa cafe? Saang cafe? Hindi naman kami pumupunta ni Kris dun sa usual na place mo ah.” Sabi ni Baekhyun.

Si Chanyeol naman ang na-hot seat ngayon. Paano niya sasabihin na hindi na siya halos pumupunta doon kasi lagi niya naalala si Baekhyun?

“Gusto ko lang i-try sa iba... “

“Oh…”

“Eh kayo bakit hindi kayo dun sa cafe pumunta?” Tanong ni Chanyeol.

“Well… Baka andun ka kasi. Ayoko naman na isipin mong pinupuntahan ko pa rin yun para makita ka…”

Ouch? Ganito pala yung palaging nararamdaman ni Baekhyun dati?

“It’s okay, I don’t mind kung dun kayo. Hindi ko naman cafe yun so wala akong control dun kung sinong papasok.” Sabi ni Chanyeol.

Kaya ba nagiging mabait si Chanyeol sa kanya ay dahil akala nito boyfriend niya si Kris? Para assured siya na hindi na siya guguluhin ni Baekhyun? 

Isa yun sa mga pwedeng rason pero tinulak na lang ni Baekhyun yun paalis sa isip niya. Ayaw niya na i-jinx yung progress nilang dalawa as friends dahil sa nangyari before.

“Kayo? Kailan ba exam niyo?” Tanong ni Baekhyun.

“In a month din.”

Nagpatuloy ang usapan nila hanggang makalimutan na nila yung TV na nagsisilbing background noise na lang. Kahit kailan, hindi naisip ni Baekhyun na darating yung araw na makakausap niya si Chanyeol ng ganito katagal.

Hindi niya naisip na pwede pala sila maging magkaibigan.

Pero masakit pa rin kay Baekhyun isipin na hanggang dun na lang.

* * *

“Sino ba bibili?” Tanong ni Chanyeol.

“Wala ngang nagvo-volunteer eh, lahat tamad.” Sabi ni Jongin.

“Hindi ako pwede.” Sabi ni Chanyeol.

“Bakit? Hindi ka ba pinayagan ng mama mo? Anong hindi pwede, kung walang magvo-volunteer di tayo makakainom.” Ani ni Sehun pero wala pa rin sa kanilang lahat ang gusto lumabas.

“Eh ikaw na nga lang Sehun ang hindi lumalabas eh.” Angal ni Jongdae.

“Hoy resort ko ‘to-”

“Resort ng parents mo. Sabit ka lang. Magbihis ka na at bibili na tayo.” Sabi ni Kyungsoo. “Ikaw rin, Jongin. Magbihis ka na, hindi niyo ako mapapagbitbit ng alak.” Sabi ni Kyungsoo dahil kailangan niya sumama. Bibili din kasi sila ng pang-samgyupsal. May grill kasi dun at maganda namang paired with alcohol ‘yon. Pero walang may alam sa dalawa kung anong mga bibilhin at hindi sila pinagkakatiwalaan ni Kyungsoo.

“Tagabuhat pala eh, sama niyo na si Chanyeol.” Protesta ulit ni Sehun na mandadamay pa.

“Tao ang binubuhat ko dito, Sehun. Huwag ka na maarte.”

Namula naman si Baekhyun dahil alam niyang siya yung tinutukoy ni Chanyeol na “tao”. Buong araw niya na kasi inaalalayan si Baekhyun kahit na hindi na masyado masakit yung paa nito. 

“Ay buhatan pala ang nangyayari dito.” Sabi ni Jongdae.

“Eh kung pilayin kaya kita, Jongdae?” Sabi ni Baekhyun.

“Oo nga babe, parang hindi naman din kita binubuhat.”

“SPG na! Bawal yan! Magbibihis na nga ako, bahala kayo dyan.” Nilayasan sila ni Sehun na ayaw makinig sa mga usapan nila dahil siya lang naman ang walang kinakasama. Si Chanyeol at Baekhyun naman kasi halos hindi na mapaghiwalay.

Nagbihis din si Jongin at umalis na yung tatlo para bumili ng pagkain nila. Umakyat naman yung magjowa sa taas para maglampungan at iniwan nanaman si Baekhyun at si Chanyeol sa baba.

“Sorry kung lagi mo ko inaalalayan. Kaya ko naman na maglakad eh, mabagal nga lang pero keri ko naman.” Sabi ni Baekhyun dahil nakonsensya siya ng unti. Parang lagi na lang siyang nakadikit kay Chanyeol ngayon at hindi na makagawa yung tao ng kung anong gusto niyang gawin.

“It’s fine, Baekhyun… I told you, it’s my fault. Hindi na ba masyadong masakit?” Tanong ni Chanyeol at tumango si Baekhyun.

“Oo, makirot na lang nang kaunti pag tumatapak ako pero wala na yung sakit kagabi. Makakapagswimming kaya ako ngayon?” Tanong ni Baekhyun.

“Don’t risk it. Mamaya lalong ma-strain yan at mapilayan ka pa. Don’t worry, hindi naman ako magsuswiming so may kasama ka.”

“Ha? Ba’t hindi ka magsuswimming?” Tanong ni Baekhyun. 

“Para nga may kasama ka. Ang sad naman non, kung ikaw lang mag-isa hindi lalangoy. Tsaka hindi rin ako iinom, it’s my turn to look over the group. Mamaya may madisgrasya pa sa sobrang kalasingan.” Sabi ni Chanyeol.

“Sige… Pero if you want to swim, then go… Don’t let me hold you back, masarap naman matulog sa may pool area mag-isa.” Biro ni Baekhyun.

“As if I’ll leave you alone.” Bulong ni Chanyeol.

Napatingin si Baekhyun sa kanya.

“Ano yun?”

“Wala…”

* * *

Hindi agad nag-swimming, pagkatapos kumain ay uminom muna nang kaunti yung iba. Hindi naman sa lasinggero sila dahil minsan lang nila nagagawa itong mga ganito, sadyang gusto lang nila mag-enjoy bago ang paparating na mga exams. Sobrang busy na rin kasi nila these past few weeks kaya’t mabuti na nakakapag-enjoy sila kahit papano.

“Baekhyun! Mainggit ka!” Sigaw ni Jongdae na nasa pool. Inirapan naman siya ni Baekhyun at pinagpatuloy ang pagkain niya ng pulutan. Hindi naman talaga mahilig si Baekhyun masyado sa alak, mas gusto niya ang pulutan. 

“Malunod ka sana dyan!” Sigaw pabalik ni Baekhyun.

Sa totoo lang, hindi na masyado masakit ang paa niya. Natatapak niya na ng maayos- siguro dahil sa alaga ni Chanyeol. Pero hindi niya kaya ang matagal na paglalakad kasi kumikirot ito nang onti. Kahit na gustong-gusto niya mag-swimming, ayaw naman niya na lalong ma-strain yung ankle niya kaya huwag na lang muna sa ngayon.

Sari-sariling landian ang nagaganap sa pool. May nagpi-piggy back ride sa tubig, may nagbabasaan tapos minsan maghahabulan pa. Si Sehun tamang third wheel lang at nakikilunod pero deep inside gusto na magkajowa para hindi siya mag-isa. 

Alas-diez na at parehas si Baekhyun at si Chanyeol na walang ibang ginawa kundi mag-usap. Wala naman silang paglilibangan na iba kundi mag-usap at pagtawanan ang mga mukhang timang nilang mga kaibigan na parang ngayon lang nakasawsaw sa tubig

“Babantayan mo ba talaga yang mga ‘yan? Hindi naman sila lasing… Mas gusto pa nilang maglunuran kesa uminom.” Sabi ni Baekhyun.

“Look out lang… Baka may malunod talaga. Sana si Sehun.” 

“Sama mo.” Natawa si Baekhyun.

“Biro lang.” Ani ni Chanyeol.

Humikab si Baekhyun at napansin naman ito ni Chanyeol na nakatingin sa kanya. “Antok ka na? Akyat ka na sa taas?” Tanong nito. Umiling naman si Baekhyun. 

“Antok na ko pero ayaw ko umakyat. Mag-isa lang ako dun. Tsaka malamig dito…” Sagot ni Baekhyun, habang namumula-mula ang pisngi. 

“Buksan mo yung aircon? Or… takot ka sa taas?” Tanong ulit ni Chanyeol.

“Eh… oo na. Nakakatakot kaya mag-isa doon. Dito na lang ako kahit mas malamig dun.” Sabi ni Baekhyun. Napatingin naman ito ng biglang tumayo si Chanyeol sa pagkakaupo nito. “Saglit lang…” 

Pinanood ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol pumasok sa loob, siguro may kukunin ito or pupunta sa banyo. Pinaling niya ang atensyon niya sa pool pero inaantok na talaga siya. Gusto niya na lang humiga dito.

Mayroon kasing mga hut gazebo at kinuha nila yung isa at doon nag-grill at nakalatag din sa mesa sa gitna ang pagkain at alak. Pahaba ang mga upuan na nakapalibot sa lamesa kaya pwedeng-pwede humiga. Kaso ayaw niya matulog pa at iwanan na mag-isa lang si Chanyeol na magbantay.

Bumalik si Chanyeol na may dalang unan pati na rin ang kumot ni Baekhyun. Nagulat naman si Baekhyun, kinuha ba ni Chanyeol ang mga yon para sa kanya?

“Kinuha ko na… Dito ka na lang matulog para may kasama ka. Gisingin na lang kita mamaya pag aakyat na sa taas.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at hindi alam ni Baekhyun ang gagawin niya. 

“T-Thank you? Di mo naman kailangan kunin ‘to… Tsaka ayaw kita tulugan, para may kasama ka… Unless gusto mo ko matulog…” Sabi ni Baekhyun at natawa si Chanyeol ng unti bago nilagay yung unan sa upuan. 

“Kaya ko naman magbantay mag-isa. Inaantok ka na kaya matulog ka na, bantayan na lang din kita.”

Parang hinalukay naman yung tiyan ni Baekhyun sa sinabi ni Chanyeol. Ano bang nangyayari kay Chanyeol? May sakit ba ‘to? Naguguluhan na si Baekhyun.

“Sure ka ba?” Tanong ni Baekhyun at tumango lang si Chanyeol.

Wala sa mood si Baekhyun para pag-isipan pa ng masinsinan kung ano bang nangyayari kay Chanyeol kaya’t humiga na lang siya sa malapad na upuan. Kahit na medyo masakit sa likod ang upuan dahil gawa ito sa kawayan, hindi ito pinansin ni Baekhyun dahil inaantok na talaga siya. 

Napadilat si Baekhyun ng maramdaman na kinukumutan siya ni Chanyeol. 

“S-Salamat.” 

Parang naging background noise na lang kay Baekhyun ang tunog ng tubig pati ang tawanan ng mga kaibigan niya. Naramdaman niya ang pag-upo ni Chanyeol sa ulunan niya at ang biglang pag hawak nito sa buhok niya. Katulad kagabi, hinagod ni Chanyeol ang buhok niya. 

Unti-unti, nakatulog si Baekhyun… 

Ilang minuto ang lumipas at mahimbing na natutulog si Baekhyun ngunit si Chanyeol ay nakatingin pa rin sa kanya at hinahawi-hawi pa rin ang buhok niya.

Hindi maiwasan ni Chanyeol ang magkaroon ng pag-asa sa dibdib niya. Kung hindi naman kasintahan ni Baekhyun si Kris, siguro ay may pagkakataon pa si Chanyeol na bawiin lahat ng ginawa niya sa nakaraan. 

Gusto niya si Baekhyun.

Kinailangan lang na mawala si Baekhyun sa kanya para malaman niya ‘yon. At kung bibigyan siya ng pagkakataon ni Baekhyun, dodoblehin niya yung dalawang taon na paghahabol sa kanya ni Baekhyun. Kahit na apat na taon, liligawan niya si Baekhyun. 

Hindi niya alam kung sapat na yung apat na taon para malaman ni Baekhyun na seryoso siya at handa siya na ibalik lahat ng paghihirap ni Baekhyun. 

Sana lang may puwang pa rin siya sa puso ni Baekhyun.

* * *

Huling araw na nila ngayon sa resort at hindi nila alam kung ano pang natitira nilang gagawin. Napag-isipan na lang nila na magpahinga at gamitin ang oras para ma-relax dahil ang iba, may hangover pa. Kaso si Baekhyun, gustong-gusto talaga magswimming. 

Sabi niya lang sa lahat ay may gagawin siya sa labas pero pumunta talaga siya sa may pool at nilublob ang mga binti niya. Kahit na gusto niya magswimming, hindi talaga pwede kaya sapat na ito sa ngayon. May ibang pagkakataon pa naman ngunit gusto lang malaman ni Baekhyun kung ano ang pakiramdam nung iba kagabi.

Tahimik na nag-iisip si Baekhyun. Iniiisip niya yung katayuan nila ni Chanyeol sa ngayon. 

Ano ba talaga ang gusto ni Chanyeol sa kanya? Kung ang maging magkaibigan sila ang gusto ni Chanyeol- bakit ganito ang mga paraan niya? Pwede naman na mag-usap lang sila like civil people at i-consider ang isa't isa as friends. Hindi naman kailangan ni Chanyeol na gumawa ng mga ganitong bagay para kay Baekhyun kung gusto niyang maging magkaibigan lang sila.

At sa pagkakatanda ni Baekhyun, galit sa kanya si Chanyeol. Tanda niya pa kung paano siya ipagtabuyan nito at tanda niya rin kung paano siya iwasan nito. Para bang suklam na suklam siya kay Baekhyun.

Pero ngayon sobrang bait niya. Parang pati mga kaibigan niya na malapit ay hindi nakaranas ng ganitong ugali ni Chanyeol. Hindi tuloy alam ni Baekhyun kung anong gagawin at iisipin niya.

Gusto niya tanungin si Chanyeol. Gusto niya tanungin kung ano ba talagang gusto ng binata sa kanya? Maging magkaibigan ba? O higit pa doon?

Simula ng makita niya ulit si Chanyeol, parang ibang tao na ito. Kinakausap na siya at ito pa mismo ang nagsisimula ng pag-uusap… Tapos pag nagsama-sama silang magkakaibigan, para bang may pake si Chanyeol sa kanya na ni isang beses hindi pa niya nadama nung pinipilit pa ni Baekhyun na magustuhan siya ni Chanyeol.

Hindi lang ‘yon, itong huling mga araw, ibang tao na ang nakilala ni Baekhyun. Nagkwentuhan sila na para bang matagal na silang magkakilala at close na sa isa’t-isa. Inisantabi nila lahat ng nangyari dati at nag-uusap na para bang walang nasaktan sa kanilang dalawa.

At gusto malaman ni Baekhyun kung bakit ganoon.

Bakit ganito na si Chanyeol? Anong nangyari? Anong nabago?

Gustong alamin ni Baekhyun ang mga sagot pero natatakot siya sa kung ano mismong magiging sagot ni Chanyeol. Dahil sa loob niya, alam niyang may lugar pa rin si Chanyeol na parang kahit kailan hindi na makukuha ng iba. 

Natatakot siya sa isasagot ni Chanyeol dahil gusto niya marinig yung sagot na dalawang taon niya na hinihintay. At baka hanggang ngayon, hindi pa rin niya ‘yon maririnig. 

“Gusto mo ba talaga magswimming?” Biglang may nagsalita sa likuran ni Baekhyun. Halos mahulog na si Baekhyun sa tubig sa sobrang gulat, buti na lang napahawak siya sa railing.

“C-Chan…”

“Ano? Gusto mo ba? Tutulungan kita.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at nagtaka naman si Baekhyun. 

“Panong tulong? Di nga ako makakalangoy…” Ani ni Baekhyun. 

Nabigla si Baekhyun ng tumalon si Chanyeol sa tubig at lumapit pa punta sa kanya. 

“Hoy Chanyeol! Baliw ka ba! Malamig ang tubig!” Sabi ni Baekhyun.

“Anong malamig? Hindi kaya. Tara na.” Pilit ni Chanyeol. 

Hinawakan ni Chanyeol yung binti ni Baekhyun at malamig ang mga kamay niya kaya kumapit ng mabuti si Baekhyun sa railing nung hagdan.

“Ayaw ko Chanyeol! Malamig nga! Tsaka may sprain pa ako!” 

“Bilis na kasi, promise… Aalalayan kita.” Sabi nito at nakatingin lang siya kay Baekhyun na para bang naghihintay na puppy… Nakakainis. Hindi makatanggi si Baekhyun.

“Pag ako napilay at hindi nakapasok- ikaw gagawa lahat ng school works ko.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at dahan-dahan bumibitaw sa railing.

Napasigaw si Baekhyun nang bigla siyang yakapin ni Chanyeol at hatakin sa tubig. Hindi niya ginalaw ang paa niya at hinayaan na si Chanyeol ang magdala sa kanya, magaan naman siya dahil sa tubig. 

“Huwag ka na lang pumadyak, ako na bahala.” Sabi ni Chanyeol. “Bumakay ka na lang.” Dagdag nito at bumakay naman si Baekhyun sa kanya at pinulupot ang mga binti niya sa bewang ni Chanyeol. 

“Tignan mo yang dalawang ‘yan.” Sabi ni Jongdae kay Kyungsoo.

“Ewan ko ba dyan. Basta ayaw ko na lang magsalita. Pakiramdam ko naman gusto na rin siya ni Chanyeol.” Sagot ni Kyungsoo.

“Talagang gusto niya na si Baekhyun. Selos na selos nga kay Kris.” Sawsaw naman sa usapan ni Sehun.

“Oo, gusto niya si Baekhyun. Nagagalit nga sa amin pag binabanggit namin si Baekhyun at si Kris eh.” Sagot ni Jongin na nasa sofa. 

“Ano palang balak niya? Kailan siya gagalaw? Sayang oras niya…” Sabi ni Minseok na sumilip din at nakitang nagtatawanan yung dalawa sa pool. 

“Ewan ko sa kanya. Pero feeling ko naman aamin na yan si Chanyeol. Sana umamin na siya para hindi maguluhan si Baekhyun…” Sagot ni Sehun ulit at nakisilip dun sa dalawa. Nakapatong na si Baekhyun sa balikat ni Chanyeol at naglalakad sila sa pool na parang mga bata.

“Nako dapat lang… Kawawa naman ang Baekhyun namin. Dalawang taon na naghihintay.” Sabi ni Kyungsoo.

Tinignan nilang lahat yung dalawa sa pool… Sana nga maging sila na.

* * *

“Nangulubot na yung daliri ko!” Sabi ni Baekhyun pagkaupo sa kama. 

“Antagal mo sa tubig, malamang mangungulubot ‘yan.” Ani ni Chanyeol at nagpunas ng buhok niya para matuyo na.

“Ay… Aalis na pala bukas. Ayaw ko pa.” Sabi ni Baekhyun. Pagbalik nila bukas, wala namang kasiguraduhan na mag-uusap pa sila, wala ring kasiguraduhan na magkikita sila katulad ng dati- walang kasiguraduhan… 

Parang bumigat naman yung pakiramdam ni Baekhyun at napahinga na lang ng malalim.

“Pwede naman tayo bumalik dito kahit kailan…” Sabi ni Chanyeol. 

Tumingala si Baekhyun para tignan si Chanyeol. 

“Ayoko na dito… Gusto ko iba naman. Sa dagat naman. Wala kasing dagat sa Manila eh.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at nakikinig naman si Chanyeol sa kanya. 

“Mahilig ka pala sa tubig…” Sabi ni Chanyeol na umupo rin sa sarili niyang kama.

“Oo. Kaya nga ang hirap umalis sa probinsya namin eh. Nakalakihan ko na yung dagat kaya nakakamiss..” Sabi ni Baekhyun. 

“Pag may free time na tayo, punta na lang tayo sa dagat… Sa totoo lang, gusto ko rin sa dagat kaso nga wala sa Manila.”

“Pagtapos na lang siguro ng finals natin…”

Hindi naman alam ni Baekhyun na ang sinasabing “tayo” ni Chanyeol ay silang dalawa lang. Hindi kasama ang mga kaibigan nila. Silang dalawa lang. 

“Sa akin ka na lang sumabay bukas. Diba hindi ka naman susunduin ni Kris?” Hindi naman nakatingin si Chanyeol kay Baekhyun, nakatingin ito sa lapag at para bang iniiwasan tignan si Baekhyun.

“Hm? Sige…”

Ang gusto sana ni Chanyeol ay umamin na kay Baekhyun habang nandito pa sila. Kaso ayaw niya muna sirain yung nabuo nila sa tatlong araw na ‘yon. Naging magkaibigan sila kahit papaano at pag-umamin si Chanyeol, wala namang kasiguraduhan kung magkakaroon ng pagbabago sa pagitan nilang dalawa.

Kahit na gusto niya umamin, ayaw naman niyang mag-iba nanaman ang tingin ni Baekhyun sa kanya. Baka kasi isipin ni Baekhyun na masamang tao siya at ginagamit niya yung feelings ni Baekhyun sa kanya para sa kapakinabangan niya. 

Pero aamin na siya… Malapit na.

* * *

Isang oras na lang at nasa Manila na sila, pamilyar na kay Baekhyun ang lugar at ayaw niya sanang makita ito ulit pero kailangan nilang bumalik. May pasok sila bukas at simula nanaman ng kalbaryo nila bilang mga estudyante. 

“Nagugutom ka na ba?” Tanong ni Chanyeol at tumango si Baekhyun. 

Malapit na kasing gumabi at ang huling kain nila ay umaga pa. Napag-usapan naman ng iba na diretso na silang uuwi para makapagpahinga at hindi na titigil kung saan pa. Ihahatid ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun dahil nga siya ang may sasakyan sa kanilang dalawa pero parehas na silang gutom at gusto na nilang kumain.

“Saan mo gusto kumain?”

“Eh uuwi na tayo…”

“Kain muna tayo.” Sabi ni Chanyeol. At dahil nasa highway pa sila, nakapag-isip ng masinsinan si Baekhyun kung saan niya gustong kumain.

“Gusto ko ng pasta.” Sabi ni Baekhyun. Wala namang sinabi si Chanyeol at nag-drive papuntang Makati. May napuntahan kasi sila nina Sehun at Jongin na Italian restaurant sa Makati at perfect ang restaurant na yon kung gusto ni Baekhyun ng pasta.

Isa pang oras ang nakalipas at nag-park na si Chanyeol sa tapat ng isang restaurant. 

Italian restaurant at hindi naman ito “fine dining” restaurant, casual dining lang ito pero ang inaasahan talaga ni Baekhyun ay magta-take out sila ng Jollibee spaghetti. 

Pagpasok sa loob, kilala na si Chanyeol ng mga staff at dinala agad sila sa isang table for two. Pagkabigay ng menu, hindi naman sa nalula si Baekhyun sa presyo dahil ganito naman talaga ang mga presyo ng pasta. 

Nalula lang siya ng umorder si Chanyeol sa bawat isang category. May appetizers, pasta, soup, salad pati na dessert. Tinanong naman niya si Baekhyun kung anong gustong kainin ni Baekhyun galing sa menu. Ang sabi ni Baekhyun kahit ano, dahil kinakain naman niya lahat- hindi naman niya in-expect na o-orderin lahat ni Chanyeol. 

“Chanyeol… Ang dami non…”

“Itake out natin kung di mauubos. Para di ka na rin magluto bukas.” 

Okay na sana ‘yon kaso umorder pa si Chanyeol ng pizza. Jusko parang lelechonin si Baekhyun.

Matapos ang ilang minutong paghihintay, nagdatingan na lahat ng inorder ni Chanyeol. Nalula si Baekhyun sa dami ng pagkain pero si Chanyeol, wala namang paki at kumuha pa ng wine. 

Medyo natakot lang si Baekhyun kung paano niya babayaran ito. 

“Huy hatian mo ko dito ha, ang dami mong inorder!” Bulong ni Baekhyun kay Chanyeol na natawa. 

“Ako na bahala.”

“Ha?”

“Ako na. Sige na, kainin mo na lang yan.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at nagsimula kumain. 

“Anong ikaw na bahala? Ang mahal nito!” Sabi ni Baekhyun pero kumain lang si Chanyeol nung appetizer nila which is deep fried cauliflower na may dip. 

“Mamaya mo na kasi alalahanin ‘yan. Basta, kumain ka na lang.” Ani ni Chanyeol. Si Baekhyun naman, kahit hesitant, kumain na lang. Pagkatapos makalahati yung appetizer, nagstart na sila sa soup tapos salad na hindi naman din nila naubos. Sabi ni Chanyeol, ipapa-take out na lang nila lahat ng di naubos kaya wala na dapat alalahanin si Baekhyun.

And then, dumating na yung pinakikihintay ni Baekhyun. Yung pasta. Ito naman talaga ang pinunta nila dito kaya ready na siya. Pagkakain niya sa spaghetti bolognese, hindi maiwasan ni Baekhyun mapapikit sa sarap. 

“I told you it’s good.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at binuksan ang bote ng wine sabay buhos sa baso ni Baekhyun. 

“Punta tayo ulit dito next time.” Tugon ni Baekhyun at napatigil siya nung narealize niya kung anong sinabi niya. Next time? May next time ba? Parang wala naman.

“Sure… Kahit every after school pa.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at kasing kulay na ni Baekhyun yung sauce ng pasta niya.

“Mamumulubi ako pag ganoon.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at natawa naman si Chanyeol. Hindi naman niya pagbabayarin si Baekhyun eh.

Busog na busog na si Baekhyun pagkatapos ng pasta pero game pa rin si Chanyeol sa pizza. Nakahati na ito sa apat na slice at buti na lang maliit ito kung hindi, baka hindi na makain ni Baekhyun ‘yon.

Huling dumating ang dessert. Isa lang ang dessert na dumating dahil hindi naman daw mahilig si Chanyeol sa dessert at pwede na sila maghati doon kung gusto ni Baekhyun. 

Brownie ito na may ice cream sa taas tapos may caramel drizzle, talagang mapapakain si Baekhyun kahit na busog na siya. Hindi naman nailang si Baekhyun sa pakikihati ni Chanyeol dahil isang beses lang ito tumikim at hinayaan niya na sa Baekhyun umubos nung dessert.

Tapos na silang kumain nagpapalipas na lang ng unting oras bago umalis habang naghihintay sa bill. 

“Ah-” Nagulat si Baekhyun ng biglang kumuha si Chanyeol ng tissue at pinunasan ang gilid ng labi ni Baekhyun. Nahiya si Baekhyun at napatingin na lang sa iba lugar pagkatapos gawin ni Chanyeol ‘yon. Kanina pa pinapakabog ni Chanyeol yung puso niya at hindi niya alam kung ano ang dapat niya gawin.

Si Chanyeol naman, natutuwa sa mga reaksyon ni Baekhyun. Lagi kasi itong namumula tapos tumitingin sa ibang lugar para itago yung pagkahiya niya. Siguro kinikilig siya kaya ganoon?

“Sir, this is your bill po.” Sumingit yung waiter at inabot ang bill folder kay Chanyeol. Titignan sana ni Baekhyun pero naipit na agad ni Chanyeol ang card niya at inabot pabalik ang bill folder sa waiter. 

“Magkano yun?” Tanong ni Baekhyun.

“Di ko tinignan. Inipit ko lang card ko.”

“Patingin ng resibo mamaya.”

“Kahit naman tignan mo, bayad na.”

“Chanyeol.”

“Baekhyun.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at tinignan si Baekhyun. Kinilig naman si Baekhyun at nahiya kaya umirap na lang kunware.

Bumalik ang waiter at binigay ang bill folder kay Chanyeol.

“Ako na lang mag-tip, please.” Mabilis na inagaw ni Baekhyun ang bill folder at tinignan ang resibo. 

_Anak ng… 7k isang kainan?!_

Mag-iipit na dapat si Baekhyun ng tip ng biglang tawagin ni Chanyeol ang waiter. 

“Hi, pwede magpapicture?” Sabi ni Chanyeol at inabot ang phone niya. 

“Sige po sir.” Tugon nung waiter at kinuha ang phone ni Chanyeol. Si Baekhyun naman, nabigla dahil bakit kailangan may picture? Nagpicture na sila kanina sa resort eh… Ngumiti siya at nagwacky pa sa second pose. Sana lang hindi siya haggard doon.

Nag-ipit na siya ng tip at inabot kay Chanyeol ang card nito kasama nung resibo bago umalis sa loob ng restaurant kasama lahat nung take out nila. Siguro may pagkain si Baekhyun ng isang week dahil dyan.

“Send mo sa akin…” Sabi ni Baekhyun pagkapasok sa loob ng sasakyan.

“Bakit?”

“Anong bakit? Siyempre para may kopya ako. Dapat nga may bayad yan eh, fifty pesos kada picture.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at nagulat ng binigyan siya ni Chanyeol ng isang daan. 

“Biro lang! Ano ka ba!” Sabi ni Baekhyun sabay pasok ng isang daan pabalik sa wallet ni Chanyeol na nakalagay sa may dashboard.

In-airdrop naman ni Chanyeol ang dalawang picture nila ni Baekhyun at nag drive na papunta sa bahay ni Baekhyun.

Wala namang isang oras, nakarating na sila sa apartment ni Baekhyun. Kahit na ayaw pa ni Chanyeol matapos ang araw, alam niyang pagod na si Baekhyun at may pasok pa sila bukas kaya’t kailangan na nilang magpahinga.

“Huy, mag-iingat ka pauwi ah… Gabi na.” Sabi ni Baekhyun. “Madami pa naman loko dyan sa kanto.” Dagdag pa ni Baekhyun.

“Hindi ba dapat ikaw ang mag-ingat kasi ikaw ang nakatira dito? Malayo ang condo ko dito…’

“Pag nabato yang kotse mo at nabasag ang bintana niyan, bahala ka.” Sabi ni Baekhyun.

“Opo, mag-iingat na. Ikaw, matulog ka na agad. Mamaya malate ka pa.” Ani ni Chanyeol.

“Chanyeol, thank you pala ah… Sobrang thank you. Na-enjoy ko yung outing dahil sayo.” Nahihiyang banggit ni Baekhyun.

“Ba’t naman dahil sakin?” Tanong ng binata na nasa driver’s seat.

“Kasi… kahit na nagka-sprain ako, nakapagswimming pa rin ako… Tapos tinulungan mo ko sa lahat. Kulang na lang paliguan mo ko eh, hehe.... Pero thank you talaga.”

“Wala ‘yon, I’m here for you.” Nginitian siya ni Chanyeol at umangat nanaman yung mga paru-paro sa loob ng tyan ni Baekhyun. Bumaba na siya ng kotse at nagpaalam na ng tuluyan bago umakyat sa apartment niya. Pagkapasok ni Baekhyun sa apartment niya, binaba niya muna ang mga gamit niya bago dumertso sa kama.

Humiga siya at parang timang na tumawa sa kisame niya. Kung may makakakita lang sa kanya, siguro sasabihan siyang baliw nito. 

* * *

Naligo naman si Chanyeol pagkauwi niya. Humiga siya sa kama niya at tumawa rin na parang timang. 

Pinulot ni Chanyeol ang cellphone niya na nasa gilid ng higaan. Binuksan niya ito at tumungo sa “photos”. Tinignan ni Chanyeol ang picture nila ni Baekhyun tapos ginawa itong kanyang lockscreen. Kinagat niya ang labi niya at natawa ng narealize niya na para siyang baliw.

Ganito pala ang pakiramdam ng kinikilig.

* * *

Kinabukasan maagang gumising si Chanyeol. Naghanda siya at inayos na ang bag niya. Wala naman masyadong mangyayari sa school, lecture lang ganoon kaya kaunti lang ang dinalang niyang libro. 

Nagpa-gas muna si Chanyeol bago dumaan ng Starbucks. Sarado pa kasi yung cafe na pinupuntahan niya palagi dahil wala pang 8. Bumili siya ng coffee at breakfast sandwich bago nagdrive papunta sa bahay ni Baekhyun.

**_Chanyeol:_ ** _Good morning, Baek._

Halos maihulog naman ni Baekhyun yung mga brush niya nung makita yung text ni Chanyeol. Jusko, ang aga-aga namang biyaya ni Lord.

**_Baekhyun:_ ** _Hellooo good morning naman sayo_

 **_Chanyeol:_ ** _Nag-breakfast ka na?_

 **_Baekhyun:_ ** _Hindi pa hehe, ikaw?_

Si Baekhyun halos mamatay na sa kilig. Pa-fall naman itong si Chanyeol ang aga-aga.

**_Chanyeol:_ ** _Oo, kanina sa bahay._

 **_Baekhyun:_ ** _Ahhh so nasa school ka na? Ang aga mo naman paalis pa lang ako._

 **_Chanyeol:_ ** _Wala pa ako sa school._

 **_Baekhyun:_ ** _nye nasan ka? traffic ba? Baka malate ako :(_

 **_Chanyeol:_ ** _asa labas ako ng apartment mo. baba na, baka malate tayo._

Nahulog-hulog na ni Baekhyun yung susi niya dahil sa kamamadali. Ang haggard niya ngayon tapos ngayon pa si Chanyeol magpapakilig ng ganito. Pagbaba niya, tunay nga na nandon si Chanyeol. 

“Good morning ulit.” Bati nito at namula si Baekhyun nung buksan ni Chanyeol yung pinto ng kotse para sa kanya.

“Good morning…” Bati ni Baekhyun at sinara ni Chanyeol ang pinto. Pumunta na siya don sa driver’s seat at ini-start ang kotse.

“Ba’t naman may pasundo? Hindi ka ba malalate?” Tanong ni Baekhyun. 

“Hindi, inagahan ko talaga ang gising… By the way, I brought you breakfast. It’s not half as good as what you used to make for me kasi hindi naman yan homemade, pero I’m sure you would like to eat breakfast naman.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at inabot sa kanya ang bag ng Starbucks.

Natulala naman si Baekhyun sa kanya. Kung kanina kinikilig lang si Baekhyun, ngayon parang maiikyak na siya kasi ito yung gusto niya mangyari eh… Ito yung gusto niya makuha noon… Tapos nangyayari na ngayon- hindi niya aam kung anong gagawin niya.

“Baka lumamig yung coffee mo…”

“T-Thank you…”

Nagulat ulit si Baekhyun ng biglang lumapit sa kanya si Chanyeol. Ang bango ni Chanyeol tapos sobrang lapit niya, hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung makakalabas pa siya ng buhay sa sasakyan na ito. 

“Seatbelt…” Sabi ni Chanyeol at hinatak yung seatbelt sa tabi ni Baekhyun. He strapped Baekhyun in tapos nagdrive. Hindi na muna ininom ni Baekhyun yung kape niya kahit na lumamig na ito, masyado ng mabilis ang kabog ng puso ni Baekhyun at hindi niya kakayanin mag-palpitate.

“Did you sleep well?” Tanong ni Chanyeol.

“Oo, pagkauwi ko natulog na agad ako…” 

“It’s good that you’re well rested.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at tinignan siya ni Baekhyun. Ang pogi pa rin talaga ni Chanyeol. Since business ad. student nga ito, required sila na mag-blazer on top of the school polo uniform. Maraming business ad. student pero parang si Chanyeol lang ang pinaka-stylish at pogi sa kanila. Plus si Sehun at Jongin, baka kasi magtampo. 

Naka-relo ito tapos laging naka slick back ang buhok. Tapos lagi pang mabango. Kaya naman halos lahat na lang eh may crush kay Chanyeol. 

Naisip ni Baekhyun na paano na lang kung boyfriend niya si Chanyeol? Yung tipo bang araw-araw siya susunduin tapos sabay sila papasok? Tapos kada gigising sa umaga, yung mukha ni Chanyeol ang bubungad sayo? Ang swerte naman ng makakatuluyan ni Chanyeol kung ganoon. 

Dalawang taon niya pinaghirapan pero di niya rin naman nakuha… Malas talaga si Baekhyun. 

“Hey… Bigla kang tumahimik, are you okay?” Tanong ni Chanyeol.

Ngumiti na lang si Baekhyun. “Oo… Pero you didn’t have to buy me breakfast. Ikaw na nga nagbayad kagabi tapos bibilhan mo pa ko ng breakfast.” Sabi ni Baekhyun.

“It’s okay, Baekhyun. I don’t mind.”

_I don’t mind?_

Naguguluhan na naman si Baekhyun. Andyan nanaman ang mga tanong na bakit at ano… Gusto sana tanungin ni Baekhyun ng diretsahan si Chaqnyeol pero ayaw naman niya na masira kung ano man yung nabuong friendship sa pagitan nila these past few weeks.

Sa ngayon, hahayaan na lang muna ni Baekhyun.

Pagkarating nila sa school, nagpaalam na si Chanyeol at sinabi kay Baekhyun na ubusin yung pagkain niya. Tumango naman si Baekhyun at kumaway bago pumunta sa building nila.

“Ay taray may pa-Starbucks si bakla, ang aga naman. Dumating na allowance mo?” Tanong ni Jongdae na nakaupo na sa upuan niya.

“Bigay lang yan.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at umupo na rin. 

“Sabihin mo nga kay Kris bakit ako hindi niya nililibre. Mabait naman ako ah, ba’t puro ikaw na lang nililibre non?” Ani ni Kyungsoo. 

“Hindi si K-”

“Hoy bakla ka! Bakit Chanyeol ang pangalan nito?” Malakas na pagkakasabi ni Jongdae matapos kunin yung cup sa lamesa ni Baekhyun.

“Hindi niyo kasi ako pinapatapos! Bigay ni Chanyeol yan.” Sabi ni Baekhyun. 

“Aba aba… Kayo ha…” Sabat ni Kyungsoo. 

“Chanyeol?! Grabe ka gurl haba ng hair!” 

“Baliw, hindi ko nga alam ba’t ganon yun. Sinundo pa ako pero ayaw ko naman lagyan ng malisya. Mamaya nagmamagandang loob lang.” Sabi ni Baekhyun tapos kinagatan yung sandwich niya na kinuha naman ni Jongdae at nakikagat din.

“Nagmamagandang loob tapos may pa breakfast at sundo? Tigilan niyo na nga ako at jowain niyo na ang isa’t-isa. Kala mo ikaw lang napagod sa two years?” Sabi ni Jongdae at natawa naman silang tatlo.

“Ewan ko na rin… Siguro tatanungin ko na lang when the right time comes. Pero infairness ang saya namin kahapon.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at napakunot naman si Kyungsoo.

“Gaga ka anong ginawa niyo?”

“Nag-dinner sa Makati.”

“Amputa… Date nga.”

“Hoy anong date? Nagutom lang kami parehas habang pauwi.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at halos sakalin na siya ni Jongdae.

“Jusko ganoon din yon. Sige, sinong nagbayad?” Tanong ni Kyungsoo.

“Hati dapat kami…”

“Dapat?! So siya nagbayad? Ay wow! Galawan nga naman ni Mr. Park Chanyeol.” Kinikilig na sabi ni Jongdae. 

“Manahimik na nga kayo… Pinapaasa niyo lang ako eh.”

* * *

“Kris! Kamusta yung party?” Tanong ni Baekhyun habang kumakain ng lunch. Ang bilis ng oras at lunch nanaman, kaya nagkita na naman sila ni Kris na same din yung oras ng lunch break. Si Jongdae at Kyungsoo ay lumabas, may ipi-print daw dahil nalimutan ni Jongdae yung isusubmit nila.

“It was alright. Kayo? How was Batangas?”

“Okay lang kahit na-sprain ako. Masaya pa rin.”

“That’s good. Nag-heal na ba yan? Mamaya lakad ka ng lakad, hindi pa pala gumagaling yan.” Sabi ni Kris habang nagscroll sa cellphone niya. 

“Yes, okay na siya. Di na masakit. And your best friend? Ano nangyari? Did you make a move?”

“No, not yet. It was her special day at ayoko naman sirain yun kung gagawa ako ng move. Later na lang siguro pag the timing is right. Anyway, enough about what happened with me. Everything is alright for me… Eh yung portrait? Next month na ‘yon.” Tanong ni Kris at napahinga naman ng malalim si Baekhyun sabay inom ng tubig niya.

“Wala akong progress, Kris. Siguro kakausapin ko na lang yung prof ko. Sabihin ko na lang na hindi ko kaya mag-iba ng subject. Kahit di na lang niya ilagay yung art ko sa school, ayos lang naman ako don.” Sabi ni Baekhyun tapos kumuha sa pagkain ni Kris. 

“I mean, ikaw naman ang bahala in the end. Pero why do you sound like you gave up? Parang ayaw mo na ‘ko idrawing. May nangyari ba sa inyo nung outing kaya nagbago na ang isip mo?” Tanong ni Kris at tinignan si Baekhyun na nag-slouch sa upuan niya.

“Wala naman… Mabait lang siya.”

“Sus. Sige na alam ko naman na nagdate kayo. Sinabi na sa akin nila Jongdae.”

“Bwisit kayo!” Sabi ni Baekhyun at inirapan si Kris. 

“Look, I’m not in the right place to tell you what to do. But I’m here if you need someone to talk to. Halata ko naman na naguguluhan ka sa actions niya kaya kung ako sayo, kausapin mo na lang siya about it. Para walang oras ang nasasayang. Kung wala siyang balak sayo, umalis na siya kasi mahaba ang pila.” Sabi ni Kris.

“Anong pila sinasabi mo? Wala nga nagkakagusto sakin ni isa.” Sabi ni Baekhyun. 

“Since nasabi mo na yan, wag ka na nga pala dadaan sa classroom namin tulad nung last week. Simula non hindi na ako tinantanan ng classmates ko about sayo.” 

Napangiti naman si Baekhyun dahil hindi niya ine-expect ‘yon. 

“Kumain ka lang dyan.” 

* * *

“Tingin ng tingin sa relo, hindi yan mahoholdap.” Ani ni Jongin na nakayuko sa lamesa niya. Tapos na ang klase at nakatambay na lang sila sa classroom. Si Chanyeol kanina pa nakatingin sa orasan niya, wala naman ng next class. 

“Wala naman tayo gagawin diba? Quiz lang bukas?” Tanong ni Chanyeol.

“Oo, bakit?”

“Ayos…”

“Bakit ano gagawin mo? Sama kami.” Sabi ni Jongin.

“Bahala kayo dyan pupunta ako cafe.”

“Sama nga kami.” Sabi ni Sehun. 

“Di ako makakapag-aral kung kasama kayo.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at kinuha ang phone niya tapos may tinawagan. “Kala mo naman to…” Ani ni Jongin.

“Hi Baek…” 

Nanlaki ang mga mata nung dalawa nung nagsalita si Chanyeol. Tinignan sila ng masama ni Chanyeol.

“Hi Chanyeol… Napatawag ka?” Hindi naman nakasagot si Baekhyun dahil inagaw ni Sehun ang cellphone ni Chanyeol at nilagay sa speaker.

“Hello?” Tanong ni Baekhyun.

“Hi… Tapos na ba classes mo?” Tanong ni Chanyeol at sinipa yung dalawa na pinapakinggan yung usapan nila ni Baekhyun. 

“Oo, asa bahay na ko. Why po?” Rinig nila ang boses ni Baekhyun. 

“I was just wondering if you’re free later?” 

Kinilig naman yung dalawang tukmol sa harap ni Chanyeol at naghampasan pa na parang mga babae. “I’m free naman although may quiz ako tomorrow. Bakit?”

“Ah may quiz ka rin. Actually, I called to ask kung gusto mo pumunta sa cafe? We can study for our quiz together.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at wala silang narinig kay Baekhyun ng ilang segundo. Kinilig din siguro.

“S-Sige… Punta na lang ako don maya-maya.”

“No, I’ll pick you up. See you later.”

Pagkababa nung call, naghiyawan si Sehun at Jongin habang si Chanyeol naman ay nag-ayos na ng bag. 

“Kaya pala ayaw kami isama! Mag-dadate naman pala!” Pang-aasar ni Jongin.

“Kahit hindi kami mag-dadate, ayoko pa rin kayo isama.” Sabi ni Chanyeol.

“So mag-dadate nga kayo?!” 

Hindi na sila sinagot ni Chanyeol at naglakad na lang palabas ng classroom.

* * *

“Ano ka ba, Baekhyun?! Dati nga pumupunta ka lang don kahit ayaw ka niya makita tapos ngayon inaaya ka na, kakabahan ka? May saltik ka ba?” Sabi ni Baekhyun sa sarili habang namimili ng damit na susuotin. 

Mag-aaral naman sila eh! Di naman sila mag-dadate! Bakit kailangan mamili ng magandang damit? Sa huli, pinili na lang ni Baekhyun yung oversized shirt niya na yellow tapos pants. Nag-text naman sa kanya si Chanyeol saying na nasa labas na siya kaya mabilis na bumaba si Baekhyun dala ang mga gamit niya. 

“Hello…” Bati ni Baekhyun pagkabukas niya ng pintuan. 

“Hey, ready to go?” Tanong ni Chanyeol. 

“Yup…”

Dumating sila sa cafe ng around 2, wala namang ganong tao kaya nakahanap agad sila ng table. 

“What do you want to drink or eat?” Chanyeol asked, habang nilalagay yung bag niya sa chair. 

“Ako na oorder…”

“Ako na.” Sabi ni Chanyeol. 

“Eh… Ako na please…” Ani ni Baekhyun at tumayo na rin. “Baekhyun, it’s fine. Ako na. Just tell me what you want.” Tugon ni Chanyeol at pinaupo si Baekhyun.

“S-Sige na nga… Ikaw na lang bahala umorder sakin, huwag lang mapait na coffee please.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at tumango yung binata bago pumunta sa cashier at umorder ng food. Bumalik naman ito agad at sinet-up ang laptop niya and pulled out his books from his bag.

Ganon din ang ginawa ni Baekhyun and nag-start sila mag-aral. Pinanood ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun ilabas ang mga pens niya. Ang daming kulay at hindi alam ni Chanyeol kung nagagamit niya lahat yon.

“Do you actually use lahat ng yan?” Tanong ni Chanyeol at tumingin sa kanya si Baekhyun before nodding. “Mas nakakapag-review ako pag ganto. I’m a visual learner kaya mas gusto ko ng nakikitang colorful yung paper ko.” Sabi ni Baekhyun. Chanyeol nodded at bigla namang tinawag yung pangalan niya sa counter kaya tumayo na siya. Pagkakuha nung order nila, hindi in-expect ni Baekhyun na natandaan ni Chanyeol ang lagi niyang ino-order. 

Hindi naman kasi siya nito pinapansin dati kaya’t hindi niya alam na napapansin pala ni Chanyeol kung anong gusto niya. Walang sinabi si Baekhyun kundi nagpasalamat na lamang. Nagsimula na sila at nag-aral ng tahimik. 

Napansin ni Chanyeol na mahilig si Baekhyun sa cake kaya he decided to start a conversation about it. “Mahilig ka pala sa cake?” 

Umangat ang ulo ni Baekhyun at ngumiti ng maliit kay Chanyeol bago tumango. “Oo… Ikaw kasi hindi mo tina-try yung ibang dessert dito. Puro ka donut tapos mapait na kape.” Ani ni Baekhyun.

“Donut is great with coffee, lalo na pag mapait ang coffee.” Tugon ni Chanyeol and to prove his point, kumagat pa siya sa donut niya na glazed lang. 

“Try it with cake.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at humiwa ng maliit na pirasa so cake niya, tinusok ito ng tinidor at binigay kay Chanyeol. 

Tinago ni Chanyeol yung pagkabigla niya at kinain ang binibigay sa kanya ni Baekhyun na cake.

“See? Diba masarap! Ito na lang orderin mo next time.” Sabi ni Baekhyun.

“Not bad… Sige, I’ll order it next time.” Tugon ni Chanyeol at ngumiti naman si Baekhyun. Nagpatuloy sila sa pag-aaral at natawa si Baekhyun ng kumuha si Chanyeol ng cake niya imbis na kainin yung donut na binili niya.

After tatlong oras, tapos na si Baekhyun mag-aral. Chapter quiz ang meron siya bukas at masaya siya na tapos na siya mag-aral for the day. Scan na lang ang gagawin niya mamaya bago matulog. Si Chanyeol naman, focused pa rin sa pag-aaral dahil he wants to put every single detail sa loob ng utak niya. 

Huli na ng mapansin niyang tulog na si Baekhyun sa tapat niya, habang nakakalat pa rin yung mga ballpens nito. Hindi maiwasan ni Chanyeol na mapangiti dahil sa nakita niya. Ang cute kasi ni Baekhyun matulog. Napansin na niya ito sa Batangas when Baekhyun fell asleep sa may pool. 

Everything about his features is serene. Parang sobrang peaceful at mahimbing ito matulog kaya kahit malakas ang ingay, hindi siya gaanong nagagambala. 

Ang tagal na nila sa cafe at mukhang giniginaw si Baekhyun kaya tinanggal ni Chanyeol ang windbreaker niya at ikinumot sa natutulog na binata. Hindi naman gumalaw si Baekhyun kaya nagpatuloy si Chanyeol sa pag-aaral. After thirty minutes, naisipan na ni Chanyeol na okay na yung naaral niya at irereview niya na lang ulit bukas ng maaga. 

Inayos na niya ang gamit niya at ginising si Baekhyun. Dumilat na ang mga mapupungay na mata ni Baekhyun at tumingin kay Chanyeol.

“Uwi na tayo?” 

“Oo, uwi na tayo.” Sabi ni Chanyeol kaya naman inayos na ni Baekhyun ang gamit niya. Napansin niya yung jacket pero imbis na sabihin kay Chanyeol na thank you, sinuot niya ito dahil sobrang komportable nito. Medyo malaki ito kay Chanyeol kasi hindi naman mahilig ang binata sa fitted clothes, kaya naman sobrang laki nito kay Baekhyun na umaabot lang sa dibdib ni Chanyeol ang height.

Hindi naman pinansin ito ni Chanyeol dahil ang cute ni Baekhyun habang suot yung windbreaker niya. Inaantok pa rin si Baekhyun hanggang pagsakay nila ng sasakyan kaya naisipan ni Chanyeol na i-on yung radio kahit na mahina lang.

“Do you want to eat dinner?”

“Anong kakainin?”

“Up to you.” Sabi ni Chanyeol.

“Gusto ko pancake.” 

Natawa naman si Chanyeol habang umaalis sa parking spot niya, “Pancakes for dinner? May malapit ba na pancake house dito?” Tanong ni Chanyeol at umiling si Baekhyun.

“Sa pagkakaalam ko wala. Sa McDo sana kaso hindi ba breakfast menu yon?” 

“Yes, edi walang pancake?”

“Gawa tayo pancake.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at tinignan siya ni Chanyeol. “Are you serious? Hindi ako marunong magluto.”

“Ako magluluto…” 

“Sa condo ko? I have a lot of stuff there na hindi ko nagagamit. Pinapadalan na lang ako ng groceries ng parents ko, they really think na marunong ako magluto.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at natawa naman si Baekhyun.

Pagdating nila sa condo unit ni Chanyeol, agad nagsimula si Baekhyun dahil natuwa siya sa dami ng groceries ni Chanyeol. Parang may mini grocery store sa kitchen nito at walang gumagamit dahil hindi nga marunong si Chanyeol magluto.

“Wait, so you just add egg, oil and water?” Tanong ni Chanyeol pagkabasa nung instructions sa likod ng box. “Oo. Babasahin mo lang naman at matututo ka na paano magluto.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at hinalo gamit ang whisk yung batter.

“Let me try.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at hinalo yung batter habang si Baekhyun naman ay pinainit na ang kawali. 

“Kaya ko yung preparations but the cooking itself is hard.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at pinanood si Baekhyun maglagay ng batter gamit ang ladle sa pan. 

“Madali lang kaya. Pag lumabas na yung mga bilog, pwede mo na siya i-flip.” Sabi ni Baekhyun. Maya-maya pa, lumabas na yung mga circles kaya binaliktad na ni Baekhyun yung pancake. Namangha naman si Chanyeol kasi perfect pancake yung nagawa ni Baekhyun and he felt eager to do it.

Pagkakuha ni Baekhyun dun sa unang pancake, tinry na ni Chanyeol at hindi naman ganoon kasama yung nagawa niya. He also flipped it by himself at natawa si Baekhyun nung makita ang achieved face ni Chanyeol. 

“Hindi ka talaga marunong magluto? Like, as in? Kahit ano?”

“Instant noodles, marunong ako. Pag-prito ng hotdog, marunong din ako kaso minsan malamig pa rin yung loob. Other than that… wala na. Magpakulo siguro ng tubig.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at natawa si Baekhyun habang nagluluto ng scrambled eggs to go with the pancakes. 

Si Chanyeol na ang nagluluto ng pancakes habang si Baekhyun nagluluto ng eggs and bacon. Pang-breakfast kasi ang pancake pero since breakfast for dinner ang mangyayari, naisip nila na magluto na lang din ng eggs and bacon.

“Pag hindi na masyadong busy, I could teach you. Nagstart lang din ako magluto pagkalipat ko dito sa Manila.”

“Really? Anong una mong niluto?”

“Siyempre nagstart ako sa madali. Nagluto muna ako ng itlog, tapos since yun lang alam kong lutuin, nagsawa na ako kasi araw-araw yun na lang ulam ko. Tinry ko magluto ng adobo and it turned out great, and then from there, nagtry na ko magluto ng iba’t ibang ulam. Kaso since busy, madalas puro hotdog, ham or mga prito na lang kinakain ko.” Sabi ni Baekhyun.

“Cook for me when you’re free.” Sabi ni Chanyeol.

“Sure… Ano ba gusto mong ulam?”

“Afritada. Favorite ko yun eh…” Sabi ni Chanyeol at natapos niya lahat ng pancake. Yung iba medyo sunog, yung iba medyo undercooked pero okay naman at luto pa rin. 

Umupo na sila sa may lamesa at nag-start kumain nung mga niluto nila. Si Chanyeol, mukhang masaya dahil nga first time niya magluto ng pancake and he never knew na ganon lang pala kadali magluto nito.

“Hey eat more… Ang onti mo palagi kumain.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at nilagyan pa ng isang pancake yung plato ni Baekhyun.

“Eh busog na ko… Nag-egg na ko tapos isang bacon.” Ani ni Baekhyun. 

“Just one more.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at kinain na lang ito ni Baekhyun.

Pagkatapos nila magdinner, sinabi ni Baekhyun na kailangan na niya umuwi kaya naman nag-offer na si Chanyeol na ihatid siya. 

“Huwag na kaya. Gabi na oh, tapos may pasok pa bukas. Malayo rin yung apartment ko.”

“Exactly, gabi na at malayo pa ang apartment mo. Magco-commute ka pa ba? Baka nga wala ka na masakyan na jeep. Come on, hahatid na kita.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at sumunod si Baekhyun papunta sa parking lot.

Hinatid naman siya ni Chanyeol sa labas ng apartment niya at nag-goodnight.

“Wait! Yung windbreaker mo pala-”

“Bukas na. Use it muna.”

“Sige labhan ko na lang.”

“No, I mean- gamitin mo muna kasi bagay sayo. Kahit wag mo na ibalik.” Sabi ni Chanyeol.

“Eh… Nakakahiya, Adidas to oh… Mahal 'to tapos ibibigay mo lang sakin.”

_Mahal naman kita?_

Nagulat si Chanyeol sa kung anong pumasok sa isip niya at umiling lang siya kay Baekhyun. “Sige na, keep it. Pero if you really don’t want it then ibalik mo na lang tomorrow after class.” Ani ni Chanyeol at tumango na lang si Baekhyun sabay nagpaalam kay Chanyeol.

Pagkapasok ni Baekhyun sa loob ng apartment, huminga ng malalim si Chanyeol.

_Mahal?_

* * *

Magkaiba ang oras ng first class ni Chanyeol at Baekhyun kaya naman hindi nasundo ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun. Wala namang bali ito kay Baekhyun kasi sanay naman siya magjeep sa umaga. 

Ang hindi niya lang inaasahan ay supot sa taas ng lamesa niya. 

_“Goodluck on your quiz, Baek. I know you’ll ace it. Eat breakfast first before anything else.”  
_ _\- Chanyeol_

Kinilig naman si Baekhyun at sinilip kung anong laman ng supot. May slice ng red velvet cake sa loob ng triangle container at hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung saan nabili ni Chanyeol yon. May kape din sa loob plus fork kaya naman hindi na maipinta ang mukha ni Baekhyun sa kilig.

“Haba ng hair, sana all laging may almusal galing sa jowa. Si Jongin kasi parang mantika matulog, gigising kung kailan five minutes na lang, time na.” Sabi ni Kyungsoo at natawa naman si Baekhyun.

May fifteen minutes pa naman bago mag-start ang klase at lagi namang late ang teacher niya kaya pwede pa siya kumain.

“Haba ng buhok talaga! Suot pa ang windbreaker! Ikaw Baekhyun ha, nakaka-score ka na.” Pang-aasar ni Jongdae. 

“Hoy, akin tong windbreaker na to.”

“Wag nga ako, Baekhyun.”

“Akin to kasi binigay na niya.”

“Ah lalaban pa!”

* * *

**_Chanyeol:_ ** **_  
_ ** _\- Congrats on your quiz._

**_Baekhyun:_ **

_\- congrats din sayo, for sure perfect mo nanaman yan. thank you din sa pa-almusal_

**_Chanyeol:_ **

_\- welcome. study date ulit for final exams soon?_

**_Baekhyun:_ **

_\- sige hehe <3 _

**_Chanyeol:_ ** **_  
_ ** _\- alright <3 _

Napasigaw naman si Baekhyun sa apartment niya. Bakit may pa-heart pabalik?! Ang harot ni Chanyeol!

**_Minjin (kapitbahay ko):_ **

_\- MAGPATULOG KA NGA BAEKHYUN. KINIKILIG KA NANAMAN._

**_Baekhyun:_ **

_\- PANIRA KA KAHIT KAILAN HAYAAN MO NA AKO KILIGIN. MAGTAKIP KA NA LANG NG UNAN._

**_Minjin (kapitbahay ko):_ **

_\- SUSUMBONG KITA KAY MS. ZHOU PARA PAALISIN KA NA HHAHAHA_

**_Baekhyun:_ **

_\- EPAL KA TALAGA, ITO NA MATUTULOG NA BWISIT_

* * *

Ang hassle nanaman ng araw na ‘to dahil bitbit na naman ni Baekhyun ang sketchpad niya. Ang hirap kasing dalhin nito sa jeep dahil natatamaan ng mga tao kaya iniisip na lang ni Baekhyun na maglakad. May art consultation kasi sila ngayon at makakausap na naman niya ang professor niya. Kailangan niya sabihin na hindi niya kaya mag-transition sa ibang subject ng ganoon kadali. Siguro matatagalan pa siya bago makahanap ng ibang subject bukod kay Chanyeol. 

Buti sana kung hindi portrait ang gagawin nila kasi madali lang kay Baekhyun mag-try ng ibang art styles. Pero hindi, portrait ang gagawin nila kaya hindi siya makapagbago ng muse.

Tumunog ang cellphone ni Baekhyun at tinignan niya ito. Si Chanyeol ang nagtext kaya agad niyang binuksan ang phone para mag-reply.

Naging normal na siguro kay Baekhyun ang makipagtext kay Chanyeol. Halos araw-araw sila nagtetext at nagkakamustahan, mas madalas pa nga magtext si Chanyeol kesa kay Jongdae. Pero kahit na madalas sila magtext, hindi pa rin sanay si Baekhyun sa pagiging mabait at friendly ni Chanyeol. Hindi niya rin alam kung ganito ba si Chanyeol sa mga new friends niya kaya andun pa rin ang mga katanungan sa isip niya. 

Hindi na lang ito pinapansin ni Baekhyun dahil nga ayaw niya magulo kung ano man ang mayroon sila ni Chanyeol. Kuntento na siya kung anong mayroon sa pagitan nila ngayon at hindi na naghahangad si Baekhyun ng mas higit pa.

Sakto naman ang tanong ni Chanyeol na _“nasa bahay ka pa ba? i’ll pick you up kasi.”_ dahil hassle nga itong sketchpad niya. 

SInagot naman ni Baekhyun ang text ni Chanyeol at bumaba na ng apartment niya para hintayin si Chanyeol sa labas. Ilang minuto ang lumipas, dumating na ang binata at kusa ng pumasok si Baekhyun sa loob ng sasakyan. 

“Good morning.” Bati ni Chanyeol pagkatapos tingnan kung naka-seatbelt na ba si Baekhyun.

“Morning, Yeollie.” Bati pabalik ni Baekhyun, “Pwede ko ba ilagay to sa likod? Baka magusot…” Tanong ni Baekhyun.

“Sige, lagay mo lang.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at nilagay ni Baekhyun sa likod yung sketchpad bago sila umalis. 

“Pasahan niyo na ngayon?” Tanong ni Chanyeol habang nagdadrive. 

“Hindi pa, consultation pa lang. Kailangan ipakita yung mga sketches na balak mo ilagay sa canvas. Pag na-approve, then saka pa lang ako makakapagstart mag-paint sa canvas.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at tumango naman si Chanyeol.

“I’m sure na ma-aapprove na yan.” Banggit ni Chanyeol. 

“Hala traffic…” Sabi ni Baekhyun at tumingin sa orasan. Ten minutes na lang malalate na siya, ayaw pa umusad ng sasakyan. 

“Sorry, next time aagahan ko na lang.” Sabi ni Chanyeol. Hindi pa naman malalate si Chanyeol dahil 8:30 pa ang first class niya samantalang si Baekhyun ay 8:00.

“No, it’s not your fault. Monday nga pala ngayon kaya sobrang traffic pag-umaga, dapat nagising na lang ako ng 6.” Ani ni Baekhyun.

Kahit papano, gumalaw naman ang mga sasakyan at by 8:07 nakarating na sila sa school. 

“Late na ko, see you later na lang. Thank you!” Mabilis na tinanggal ni Baekhyun ang kanyang seatbelt at bumaba ng kotse.

“Okay…” Sabi ni Chanyeol. Pupunta pa lang sana si Chanyeol sa usual parking spot niya ng makita sa backseat yung sketchpad ni Baekhyun. Ihahabol niya sana ito pero alam niyang after lunch pa naman ang subject ni Baekhyun na ‘to kaya itetext niya na lang mamaya si Baekhyun during lunch para ibigay.

Na-curious si Chanyeol sa laman ng sketchpad since nasabi ni Baekhyun noong pumunta sila ng Batangas na si Kris ang subject ng portrait niya. Kinuha ni Chanyeol sa likod ang sketchpad at binuksan.

Tumigil naman ang pag-ikot ng mundo ni Chanyeol pagkakita sa laman ng sketchpad. Wala ni isang mukha si Kris sa mga sketches.

Lahat ng ito ay si Chanyeol. 

Kumakain, nagsusulat, natutulog, nakangiti, nakatayo- lahat si Chanyeol. Napalunok si Chanyeol at nilipat ng nilipat ang mga pahina hanggang makarating siya sa dulo. Bakit siya ang laman nito? Sabi ni Baekhyun si Kris ang subject niya… Kaya sila lagi magkasama ni Kris ay dahil si Kris ang pinagbabasehan niya ng portrait. 

Pero bakit si Chanyeol ang naka-drawing dito? 

Lahat ba ng mga panahong magkasama sila noon, si Chanyeol na ang dino-drawing ni Baekhyun? Mayroong isang sketch kung saan nag-lalaptop si Chanyeol. Ito yung araw kung saan bigla na lang umupo si Baekhyun sa harap niya nung nag-aaral siya sa cafe at naki-table… Since then, siya na ang subject ni Baekhyun? Bakit hindi niya sinabi? Bakit kailangan malaman ni Chanyeol sa ganitong paraan? Kung hindi niya titingnan, hindi niya malalaman na siya ang muse ni Baekhyun?

Huminga ng malalim si Chanyeol…

Pero kung siya ang muse, bakit lagi pa rin magkasama si Kris at Baekhyun? Ang buong akala ni Chanyeol ay lagi silang magkasama, lalo na dati, ay dahil ginuguhit ni Baekhyun si Kris. 

Madaming katanungan si Chanyeol at lahat ‘yon gusto niya ng kasagutan. 

* * *

**_Chanyeol:_ ** **_  
_ ** _\- You left your sketchpad in my car. Kunin mo na lang sakin during lunch._

**_Baekhyun:_ ** **_  
_ ** _\- Okay. Sorry nagmamadali ako kanina, late na ako eh._

Hindi na nakatanggap si Baekhyun ng reply galing kay Chanyeol kaya naisip niya na baka busy ito sa sarili niyang classes. Nalimutan naman ni Baekhyun na ang laman pala ng mga sketchpad na ‘yon ay si Chanyeol at malaki ang tyansa na buksan ni Chanyeol ang sketchpad at makita ang mga drawing niya. 

Ayaw ipabatid ni Baekhyun kay Chanyeol na siya ang muse niya dahil ayaw niyang mailang si Chanyeol sa kanya. Bago pa kasi niya maisipan na gawin si Chanyeol na muse, marami na siyang napagtanungan kung gusto ba nilang maging subject sa mga artwork ni Baekhyun. Lahat ay umayaw at sinabing naiilang sila kaya hindi na lang nagtanong pa si Baekhyun.

Nung dumating si Chanyeol sa buhay niya, alam niya agad na gusto niya si Chanyeol gawing muse. Hindi dapat itutuloy ni Baekhyun ito pero dahil malabo naman ang tyansa na magkaroon ng interes sa kanya si Chanyeol at lalong malabo na magkaroon si Chanyeol ng interes sa mga drawing niya, napag-isipan na ni Baekhyun na ituloy na lang ito. 

Inspirasyon ang binibigay sa kanya ni Chanyeol para magpatuloy sa pagdo-drawing kaya naman kahit na halos ipagtulakan na siya ni Chanyeol, hindi siya umaalis. Siya na lang ang nagbibigay kay Baekhyun ng motibasyon na ipinta at iguhit lahat ng gusto niya kaya hindi niya alam ang gagawin kung malalaman ni Chanyeol na siya ang subject ni Baekhyun sa lahat ng artworks niya.

“Baek, kain tayo sa labas. Ang tagal na natin hindi naglulunch with each other.” Sabi ni Kris at napa-irap naman si Baekhyun dahil masyadong dramatiko itong si Kris.

“Kumain tayo nung Friday! Makakalimutin ka na ba? Pero sige na nga basta libre mo.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at tumango na lang si Baekhyun. 

“Ay teka lang, kukunin ko muna yung sketchpad ko kay Chanyeol.” Sabi ni Baekhyun.

“Kay Chanyeol? Ba’t nasa kanya?” Tanong ni Kris. 

“Naiwan ko sa kotse niya kaninang umaga kasi late na ko.” Sagot ni Baekhyun habang tinetext si Chanyeol na kukunin niya na ang sketchpad niya. 

“Lagi kayo magkasama ah, kayo na ba?” Tanong ni Kris at nanlaki ang mga mata ni Baekhyun at namula ang mga pisngi.

“Hindi ah! Friends na kami… At least.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at umiling naman si Kris. “Ayan kasi si Chanyeol, babagal-bagal. Sana bilisan naman na niya, dalawang taon ka na niya pinaghihintay.” Ani ni Kris. 

“Wait, nasa tapat daw siya ng building.Tara baba na tayo.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at bumaba na sila sa building nila. Pagkalabas, andun nga si Chanyeol at pinagtitinginan ito ng mga students kaya naman mabilis lumapit si Baekhyun para kuhain ang sketchpad niya kay Chanyeol.

Napansin naman ni Baekhyun na parang bad mood si Chanyeol. Nakakunot ang mga kilay nito at nakakrus ang dalawang braso sa tapat ng dibdib habang naghihintay kay Baekhyun. Kanina pa ba siya dito sa labas? Or baka na bad-trip kasi pinapunta pa siya ni Baekhyun dito sa building niya.

“Huy… Sabi ko ako na lang pupunta sa building mo eh. Pero thank you.” Sabi ni Baekhyun pagkakuha ng sketchpad niya. 

“It’s fine.” Simpleng sagot ni Chanyeol.

“Ayos ka lang? Ay, naglunch ka na ba? Gusto mo sumama sa amin ni Kris? Maglulunch na kami eh.” Ani ni Baekhyun at mabilis naman na tumanggi si Chanyeol.

“Naghihintay sila Jongin sa labas. Tsaka baka maka-istorbo pa ko. By the way, I need to talk to you about something. Pwede ba tayo mag-usap mamaya?” Tanong ni Chanyeol at dahan-dahan namang tumango si Baekhyun. Wala naman siyang gagawin mamaya kaya pwede naman.

“Sige, una na ko.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at umalis. Nagtataka naman si Baekhyun habang naglalakad pabalik kay Kris. Hindi niya alam kung anong meron kay Chanyeol, parang mainit ang ulo na ewan.

“Ano kaya problema non?” Tanong ni Baekhyun.

“Nakita na naman ako eh.” Bulong ni Kris.

“Ha?”

“Sabi ko, baka gutom lang. Tara na nga.”

* * *

“Ayoko nga, ikaw magsabi.” Bulong ni Jongin kay Sehun at nagsisipaan pa yung dalawa sa harap ni Chanyeol. 

“Ano ba yon?” Tanong ni Chanyeol habang nag-cecellphone. Kanina pa nag-aaway yung dalawa kung sino ang magsasalita sa kanila kaya napipikon na si Chanyeol kung bakit nagkakahiyaan pa sila.

“Ikaw na, Sehun.” Sabi ni Jongin at siniko naman siya ni Sehun.

“Tinatanong ni Jongin kung bakit ka daw badtrip.” Ani ni Sehun at nakatanggap ito ng kurot galing sa katabi niya.

“Hindi ako badtrip.”

“Sus… Halos di ka nga malapitan ng teacher kasi kanina pa nakakunot yang kilay mo.” Sagot ni Jongin at tinignan siya ni Chanyeol. 

“Sabi ko nga, hindi ka badtrip.” Sabi ni Jongin.

“Bakit ba yon? Ano problema? Okay ka lang naman kanina sa text ah.” Ani ni Sehun sabay kain ng lunch niya.

Hindi muna sumagot si Chanyeol ng ilang segundo bago ito huminga ng malalim. 

“Ewan ko ba. Sabi kasi ni Baekhyun kaibigan niya lang si Kris. Sabi niya rin lagi silang lumalabas ni Kris dahil siya ang subject niya para dun sa portrait. Tapos kaninang umaga nakita ko yung sketchpad niya, puro mukha ko naman yung nandoon at wala si Kris.”

“Oh? Ano problema don? Ayaw mo yun ikaw ang dino-drawing?” Tanong ni Jongin.

“Kung ako ang dino-drawing, bakit lagi silang magkasama? Ngayon nga magkasama na naman sila eh. Tapos yung mga panahon na nakita ko sila sa cafe at nag-”date” sila kasama niyo nila Kyungsoo, para saan yon kung hindi naman si Kris ang subject niya?” Pagmamaktol ni Chanyeol. 

“Hay nako, so nagseselos ka kay Kris?”

Hindi sumagot si Chanyeol at napakamot na lang si Sehun. “Pre, isipin mo ah. Kung sa tingin mo man may gusto si Baekhyun kay Kris, bakit ikaw pa rin ang dino-drawing niya? Tsaka isipin mo na lang, dalawang taon ka hinabol-habol ni Baekhyun. Kadarating lang ni Kris. Lamang na lamang ka. At kung mayroon mang gusto si Baekhyun kay Kris, wala ka na ron. Sabi mo diba ayaw mo siya?” Sagot ni Sehun.

“Iba na nga ngayon. Gusto ko na si Baekhyun at naaasar ako pag lagi niyang kasama yung taong yun.”

“Straight nga si Kris… sinabi niya na sayo yun diba? At kung ayaw mo na lumalapit si Baekhyun kay Kris, sabihin mo muna kay Baekhyun kung anong nararamdaman mo. Pero at the end of the day, si Baekhyun pa rin ang may desisyon kung gusto niya layuan si Kris. Kaibigan niya yung tao. Isipin mo na lang yun, Chanyeol.” Sabi ni Jongin. 

Tama naman ang sinasabi nila pero hindi maiwasan ni Chanyeol na maguluhan. Kaya nga gusto niya na makausap si Baekhyun para magkaroon na sila ng linaw. 

“Ano? Huwag mo na nga muna isipin yan. Kumain ka na.” Sabi ni Sehun.

Hindi na siya pinansin ni Chanyeol at patuloy na nag-isip buong lunch break.

* * *

Okay na sana lahat. Lumipas na ng onti ang pagkabanas ni Chanyeol dahil uwian na at makikita na niya si Baekhyun. Balak sana niya na pumunta sila ni Baekhyun sa mall para maglibot at kumain. 

Kaso parang magbabago yung mga plano ni Chanyeol para mamaya.

“Bukas? Saan tayo pupunta?”

“Sa unit. Aral tayo? May chapter test tayo sa Friday.” 

“Kailan ba?” Tanong ni Baekhyun kay Kris, hindi namamalayan na nakatingin sa kanya si Chanyeol sa kanya habang naka sandal sa kotse niya.

“Bukas nga, after class. Order ako pizza.” Sabi ni Kris.

“Hawaiian ah.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at tumango naman si Kris. Yumakap ito at nag-wave kay Baekhyun bago sumakay sa sariling sasakyan. Pagkatalikod ni Baekhyun, bumungad sa kanya si Chanyeol na ganoon pa rin ang itsura katulad ng kanina. 

Mukha pa rin may sama ng loob kaya nag-hesitate siyang lumapit. Dahan-dahan, naglakad si Baekhyun papunta kay Chanyeol.

“Hi-”

“Aalis kayo bukas?” Tanong ni Chanyeol sa kanya.

“Ah, oo… Narinig mo pala yun.” Sabi ni Baekhyun. 

“Gusto mo ba sa dagat?” Tanong ni Chanyeol at napakunot si Baekhyun.

“O-Oo… Diba sabi ko dati, mahilig ako sa dagat.” Sabi ni Baekhyun. 

Hindi naman na nagsalita si Chanyeol at pinagbuksan lang si Baekhyun ng pinto ng sasakyan. Kahit na confused si Baekhyun, pumasok siya sa loob at pinanood si Chanyeol na umikot para umupo sa driver’s seat.

“Chanyeol, okay ka lang ba? Ano bang pag-uusapan natin?” tanong ni Baekhyun at hindi siya pinansin ni Chanyeol hanggang sa mag-start na gumalaw ang kotse.

“Huy Chanyeol, ano ba? Anong meron? Bakit ka ganyan?”

“Pupunta tayo Batangas.”

“Ano?! Chanyeol, lasing ka ba? Ba’t kung ano-ano sinasabi mo?” Sabi ni Baekhyun at nung tinignan niya mabuti si Chanyeol, napansin niya na seryoso ito kaya kinabahan siya.

“Chanyeol, teka nga- ba’t ba tayo pupunta ng Batangas? Kagagaling lang natin don last week! Hoy! Doon yung direksyon ng bahay ko!” Sabi ni Baekhyun.

Nanatiling walang imik si Chanyeol kaya lalong kinabahan si Baekhyun. Ano bang iniisip ni Chanyeol? Batangas? May pasok sila bukas at malapit na ang finals. Kanina pa iba ang mood ni Chanyeol, kanina pang lunch ay napansin na ni Baekhyun na galit ito pero parang mas nagalit ito ngayon. Hindi na alam ni Baekhyun kung anong dapat niya gawin.

“Mag-uusap nga tayo.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at lalong naguluhan si Baekhyun.

“Usap? Sa Batangas? Baka maubusan na tayo ng dapat pag-usapan dahil sa layo non!”

“Baekhyun, please… Just go with it. Just trust me kasi wala naman akong gagawing masama.” Ani ni Chanyeol at napabuntong hininga na lang si Baekhyun.

“Chanyeol ang gusto mo mag-usap tayo kaya pumayag ako. Pero sana bigyan mo naman ako ng assurance na magiging okay ang lahat pagkatapos nito kasi wala tayong time para umalis. May pasok tayo bukas at hindi pwede na pag naisipan mo lang na umalis ay aalis ka.” Sabi ni Baekhyun. “Gusto ko lang din naman mag-usap eh, hindi ko maintindihan ang point mo.” Dagdag pa ni Baekhyun at hindi na muna nagsalita si Chanyeol.

Parehas sila may galit at asar sa loob ng puso nila. Si Chanyeol, galit kay Kris dahil nga sa kung anong nakita niya kanina. Si Baekhyun naman asar at sawa na sa kung anong gustong gawin ni Chanyeol. 

Gusto ni Baekhyun na mabigyang linaw lahat ng nangyayari sa pagitan nila, gusto niya maayos na lahat at gusto niya maamin kung ano ang nararamdaman niya. Ilang araw na gusto ni Baekhyun sabihin kay Chanyeol na mahal pa rin niya si Chanyeol kahit na sinabi na ni Chanyeol na ayaw niya kay Baekhyun. Gusto niya madiretso na lahat ng gusot dahil sawa na siya umasa na magkakaroon pa ng “sila”. 

Ayaw na ni Baekhyun ng ganito. Gustong-gusto na niya magmove on pero hindi siya pinapayagan ni Chanyeol kahit na wala itong sinasabi. 

Ano bang dapat maintindihan ni Baekhyun sa context nila? Mature people ba sila na isasantabi na lang lahat ng nangyari sa nakaraan? Magkaibigan ba talaga sila dahil ayaw na nila alalahanin pa yung dati? O niloloko lang ba ni Baekhyun ang sarili niya? 

Yun ang gusto ni Baekhyun malaman. Frustrated siya kasi imbis na mag-usap sila na parang normal na tao, kailangan pa siyang dalhin ni Chanyeol sa Batangas. Hindi nga alam ni Baekhyun kung may masamang balak ba si Chanyeol o ano eh.

Buong biyahe, hindi nagsalita si Baekhyun. Kahit na tinanong siya ni Chanyeol kung gusto niya ba kumain dahil alas-siete na, hindi siya nagsalita. Pikon at puno na siya kaya mas gugustuhin na lamang niyang manahimik kesa makapagsabi ng mga hindi naman niya sinasadya.

Si Chanyeol naman, nakokonsensya. Hinayaan na naman niyang dalhin siya ng emosyon. 

Selos. Naipon na lahat ng selos sa loob ni Chanyeol at hindi na niya naiwasan pang magdamot. Gustong-gusto niya si Baekhyun at alam niyang may puwang pa rin siya sa puso nito kahit na ilang ulit na niya pinagtabuyan si Baekhyun. 

Noong nakita niyang niyakap ni Kris si Baekhyun na para bang wala lang, samantalang siya, kating-kati na yakapin at mahalin si Baekhyun- hindi niya naiwasang magalit. Ginusto niya na sa kanya lang si Baekhyun.

Hindi niya rin alam kung ano ang pumasok sa isip niya. Basta ang alam niya lang, hindi niya iuuwi si Baekhyun hangang bukas para hindi sila matuloy ni Kris sa pupuntahan nila. 

Ganoon kawalang-hiya si Chanyeol. At sa loob ng tatlong oras na biyahe, pinagsisisihan niya na dalhin pa si Baekhyun dito para lang aminin na bobo siya at hindi niya alam kung anong ginagawa niya.

Bumaba sila ng kotse at pinanood ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun maglakad. Nasa Malabrigo sila ngayon. Gabi na kaya’t wala ng tao sa beach, tanging sila na lang dalawa.

Nakakrus ang mga braso ni Baekhyun sa kanyang dibdib habang naglalakad sa buhangin. Sinusundan naman siya ni Chanyeol hanggang sa tumigil siya malapit sa tubig.

“Ano Chanyeol? Ganito na lang ba tayo? Magsasayang pa ba tayo ng oras?” Tanong ni Baekhyun at ramdam ni Chanyeol ang lamig sa likod ng boses nito. 

“Baekhyun… sorry.”

Natawa naman si Baekhyun at umiling. “Sorry? Para saan? Kasi sinayang mo ang oras ko? Ano, babalik na ba tayo ng Manila?” Tanong ni Baekhyun at lumapit si Chanyeol sa kanya. 

“Baekhyun, I’m sorry. I let it get the best of me. Hindi dapat ako nagselos kay Kris.” 

Kahit na nagulat si Baekhyun, hindi niya maiwasan na maguluhan pa rin. 

“Selos? Nagselos ka kay Kris? Para saan? Bakit?” Tanong ni Baekhyun at hinarap si Chanyeol. 

“I felt threatened. I felt na baka maagaw ka niya sa akin kahit na alam ko na hindi niya gagawin ‘yon. Kaya kita nadala dito.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at huminga na lang ng malalim si Baekhyun. 

“Chanyeol, ayoko na. Pagod na ko. Umuwi na tayo.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at nanghina naman si Chanyeol dahil halatang-halata na yung pagod at garalgal sa boses ng binata. 

“Baekhyun, I’m telling the truth. Listen to me please…” Hinawakan ni Chanyeol yung dalawang kamay ni Baekhyun kahit na pinipilit na ni Baekhyun tanggalin ang mga ito sa pagkakahawak ng binata. 

“Threatened? Bakit? Maagaw? Bakit? Ayoko na ng ganito, Chanyeol. Gulong-gulo na ‘ko, gusto ko na lang matapos na lahat ng ‘to para makausad na ‘ko.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at nakikita na ni Chanyeol ang mga paparating na luha kaya naman huminga na siya ng malalim.

Tanging mga hampas lang ng alon ang naririnig sa paligid, mataas na ang buwan at walang mga ulap tala- ang mga emosyon lang nilang dalawa ang gumagambala sa tahimik na gabi. 

“Baekhyun, nagseselos ako. I felt threatened kasi nagseselos ako kay Kris dahil baka siya na ang gusto mo at hindi na ako.”, Pag-uulit ni Chanyeol.

Natawa nanaman si Baekhyun at tuluyang bumitaw kay Chanyeol kasabay ng pagbuhos ng mga luha niya.

“Chanyeol, mahal kita. Kahit na tumigil ako sa pagsabi at pagpapakita na mahal kita, hindi pa rin tumigil yung nararamdaman ‘ko. At alam kong alam mo yon- kaya sana wag mo na akong gawing tanga.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at lumunok si Chanyeol bago umiling.

“Baekhyun, hindi kita niloloko. These past few months I realized that it’s hard to be without you. Dalawang taon akong nasanay na nandyan ka and throughout those years, I didn’t realize what you mean to me. Nung umalis ka, that’s the only time I realized na you mean so much more than I forced myself to believe.” 

“Chanyeol, please. Your feelings cannot be considered love, “attached” ka lang. Attached ka dahil nasanay ka na ako lagi ang naghahabol sayo. Attached ka lang kasi nasanay ka na andyan ako palagi. _Hindi mo ko mahal, Chanyeol._ ” Sabi ni Baekhyun.

“Kaya nga nililinaw ko ngayon, Baekhyun. Alam ko na naguguluhan ka pero sana wag mo diktahan yung nararamdaman ko. _Mahal kita at alam ako yon._ ” Pagdidiin ni Chanyeol. 

“Kung attached lang ako sayo, hindi ko iisipin gabi-gabi kung paano ako aamin sayo. Kung attached lang ako sayo, hindi ko babalikan sa alaala ko yung mga panahon na natutulog ka at halos mahulog na yung puso ko. Kung attached lang ako sayo, hindi ko iisipin na sinayang kita habang pinipigalan ko yung sarili ko na yakapin ka kahit na yun ang gustong-gusto kong gawin.” Patuloy ni Chanyeol.

“Baekhyun, kung attached _lang_ ako sayo at sa mga ginawa mo dati, hindi sana ako nasasaktan ngayon dahil iniisip mo na hindi kita mahal. _Kasi mahal kita. Mahal din kita, Baekhyun_.” 

Muli, hampas nanaman ng alon ang narinig nilang dalawa.

“At handa ako maranasan lahat ng sakit na naramdaman mo sa paghahabol sa'kin. Handa akong maghintay kahit gaano man katagal para malaman mo na mahal kita.” Sabi ni Chanyeol. 

“Baekhyun, hindi ko naman nalaman na mahal kita sa isang iglap lang eh. Nagsimula lahat nung tinigilan mo na ‘ko. Kada-gigising ako ng umaga, hindi ko namamalayan na hinihintay ko na pala yung text mo. Hindi ko namamalayan na hinihintay ko pala na bumati ka sa akin ng “good morning”.” Ani Chanyeol. 

“Kada mag-aaral ako sa cafe, naghihintay ako na pumasok ka at umupo sa harap ko. Naghihintay ako kasi ang lungkot pala na mag-isa ka lang. Kaya nagselos ako nung nakita kong magkasama kayo ni Kris palagi. Nagselos ako kasi si Kris kasama ka tapos ako mag-isa lang. Pero hindi ko ininda ‘yon kasi alam kong wala akong karapatan. Nawalan na ako ng karapatan dahil tinulak kita paalis.” 

“Tuwing gabi, hindi ako makatulog dahil laging may kulang. Walang nag-tetext sakin ng “good night”, walang nagtatanong sa akin kung kumain na ba ako o kaya naman, nagbibigay sa akin ng “good luck”. Habang hinihintay ko dumating yon, at kahit alam ko na na hindi darating yun, narealize ko na sinayang kita. Sinayang ko yung pagmamahal mo sa akin. At ang tanga ko don.” 

“Tapos, maririnig ko na lang sa iba na magkasama na naman kayo at nagkakamabutihan na kayo- samantalang ako, naguguluhan. Nagtataka ako kung bakit ambilis mo naman akong bitawan. Nagtataka ako kung bakit ambilis mo magmahal ng iba. Pero hindi ako nagreklamo kasi alam kong wala naman ako sa lugar para tanungin yon.” 

“Nawalan ng sigla yung buhay ko nung lumayo ka. Naiwan akong mag-isa kasi ang tanga-tanga ko at pinakawalan kita. Baekhyun, araw-araw akong umasa na ngingitian mo ako tulad ng dati. Araw-araw akong umasa na lalapit ka na lang ulit sa akin na para bang walang nangyari. Pero wala eh, binitawan kita. Kaya pinag-isipan ko kung ano ba talagang gusto ko.” 

“At ikaw yun. Gusto kita. Gusto ko ibalik kung ano man yung nararamdaman mo sa akin at alam ko na meron pa… _May natitira ka pang pagmamahal sakin._ ”

“Nagalit ako kasi baka maubos yun… Baka makuha ng iba… At wala akong ibang sisisihin kundi sarili ko. Kaya pinili ko na sagipin pa yung natitira kong pag-asa. Pinipilit ko na higitan yung mga ngiti na binibigay mo sa iba, pinipilit ko na pasayahin ka nang mas higit pa sa nagagawa niya. Pero wala eh, laging mas malaki ang ngiti mo sa kanya. Laging mas masaya ka sa iba. At hindi kita sinisisi don dahil alam kong natapos na yung mga panahon na pwede ko ring gawin yon habang hindi iniisip na may pwedeng umagaw sayo.” 

“Kapag sa tingin ko, may nagawa na akong tama- lagi siyang darating at parang mag-iiba na naman yung pakikitungo mo sa akin. Pag naguguluhan ka, lagi ka sa kanya pumupunta imbis na linawin lahat sa akin… At okay lang yon, basta hindi mo siya mahal. Kaso nga tanga ako diba? Kaya iniisip ko na mahal mo siya kahit na sinabi mong hindi.” 

“Kanina, parang pinuputulan ako ng hininga. Kasi niyakap ka niya eh. At nainggit ako. Sobra. Kasi pinipigilan ko ang sarili ko na gawin yon, pinipigilan ko yung sarili ko na biglain ka kasi baka matakot ka at tuluyan mo na ko bitawan. Sa kanya kasi, ang dali para gawin yon. Yung ilang segundo na niyakap ka niya, niyakap niya yung mundo ko.”

“Pero ano nga bang magagawa ko? Wala naman diba? Kasi gusto mo na ko bitawan eh, gusto mo na umusad. At wala akong magagawa don, Baekhyun. Dahil naubos na yung tyansa ko- naubusan na ako ng pagkakataon.”

“Tuwing magkasama tayo, para akong mababaliw sa saya kasi nagagawa ko na kung anong gusto kong gawin. Nadadala kita sa lugar na gusto mo, napapasaya kita kahit sa maliit na paraan lang… Kapag napangiti kita, masaya na ko don.” 

“Dinala kita rito para kahit na huli na natin to, alam kong nadala kita sa lugar na alam kong masaya ka.”

“Baekhyun, alam kong pagod na pagod ka na. Hindi kita masisisi kung gusto mo nang umalis. Ang akin lang, sana alam mo na kahit papa'no, minahal din kita. Sana ngayon alam mo na nasuklian na yung paghihirap mo dati. Hindi kita pipilitin na bigyan pa ako ng isa pang pagkakataon, ang gusto ko lang ay malaman mo na hindi nasayang yung pagmamahal mo sa akin. Gusto ko lang naman na, kahit na umalis tayo dito, alam mo na minahal din kita katulad ng gusto mong mangyari. Gusto ko lang naman na, pag naglakad na tayo palayo sa isa’t-isa at naisipan mo na na magmahal ng iba, alam mo na _sa isang punto ng buhay natin, minahal natin ang isa’t isa._ ”

Ito na ata ang tinatawag nilang… _paalam._

Hindi tumigil sa pagtulo ang mga luha ni Baekhyun. Habang nagsasalita si Chanyeol, ni hindi siya tumigil sa pag-iyak dahil sa sobrang dami ng emosyon na nararamdaman niya. 

Unti-unti, lumapit si Chanyeol at niyakap si Baekhyun. Ginawa niya ito para itago ang mga luha na hindi na rin mapigilang itago. Hinalikan niya sa noo si Baekhyun bago niyakap ulit ito. 

Sa huling pagkakataon na ‘yon, gusto maramdaman ni Chanyeol na mahal pa rin siya ni Baekhyun. 

“Ang sama mo, Chanyeol.” Hikbi ni Baekhyun at natawa naman si Chanyeol dahil, oo- napakasama niyang tao.

“Aamin ka na mahal mo rin ako tapos iiwan mo ko? Ilang beses mo ba dapat akong paiyakin?” Sabi ni Baekhyun at tinulak siya palayo ng unti. Tinignan siya ni Chanyeol at nakitang pinupunasan nito ang mga luha niya.

“Hindi pa ba sapat yung dalawang taon kong paghihirap na makuha ka? Kinailangan mo pa akong paiyakin ng ganto? Hindi naman ako tanga- nakuha na kita pagkatapos ng lahat tapos papakawalan kita?”

Natigilan si Chanyeol sa narinig. 

Tama ba yung sinabi ni Baekhyun? Nananaginip na naman ba si Chanyeol? 

“W-What?”

“Anong what ka dyan? Paghihintayin mo na naman ba ako? Pahihirapan mo na naman ba ako? Tama na nga ‘yon eh!” Sabi ni Baekhyun. 

Hindi naman nagsalita si Chanyeol dahil pinoproseso pa lahat ng utak niya kung anong gusto ipahiwatig ni Baekhyun. Hindi niya pa rin maintindihan lahat. Binibigyan siya ni Baekhyun ng chance? Ulit?

“Ano ba!” Sabi ni Baekhyun nung walang imik si Chanyeol at nakatulala lang sa kanya. 

Nagulat si Chanyeol nang bigla siyang yakapin ni Baekhyun. Ang higpit ng hawak niya kay Chanyeol at nakalapat yung ulo niya sa dibdib ni Chanyeol. Rinig na rinig niya ang lakas ng kabog ng puso ni Chanyeol at unti-unti rin siyang niyakap pabalik ng binata.

Parang hindi na sisikat ang araw muli sa higpit ng pagkakayakap nila sa isa’t-isa, at katulad ng alon… kalmado na ang emosyon nila.

“Mahal kita, Baekhyun…” Bulong ni Chanyeol at hindi maiwasan ni Baekhyun yung pag-init ng mukha niya. Pinakinggan niya lang yung tibok ng puso ni Chanyeol at huminga ng malalim.

“Mahal din kita.”

* * *

“Bakit kaya inabot pa tayo ng ganito? I mean, bakit kaya napatagal pa?” Tanong ni Baekhyun. 

Nakaupo na sila ngayon sa buhangin, magkayakap habang tinitignan ang alon ng tubig. 

“Kasi nga bobo ako at pinaghintay kita ng matagal-”

“Tigil mo na nga yan. Totoo namang hindi mo malalaman yung halaga ng isang tao hanggang hindi nawawala sayo eh… Kahit na pinilit mo na mahalin ako dati, hindi worth it yon.” Sabi ni Baekhyun. 

“Pero sorry pa rin…” 

“Wala na yon, Chanyeol… Mahalaga nandito tayo ngayon.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at ngumiti naman si Chanyeol. 

Natahimik ulit sila at pinagmasdan ang mga alon. 

Bigla na lang lumayo si Baekhyun at nagulat si Chanyeol. “Bakit?” 

“Ngiti ka nga ulit.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at kumunot naman ang noo ni Chanyeol. “Ha? Why?”

“Basta ngumiti ka na lang!” Sabi ni Baekhyun habang tinitignan si Chanyeol ng mabuti.

“Baekhyun, I can’t smile without a proper reason-” 

Hindi na natapos ni Chanyeol ang dapat niya sabihin dahil biglang lumapit si Baekhyun at hinalikan siya. 

Hindi naman ito yung mapusok na halik- peck lang at mabilis naman lumayo si Baekhyun. Kahit na ganoon lang, hindi mapigilan ni Chanyeol ang mapangiti at natawa naman si Baekhyun dahil dito. 

“Ba’t mo ba kasi ako gustong pangitiin?”

“Basta.”

Pagkasabi ni Baekhyun noon, si Chanyeol naman ang lumapit at hinalikan siya katulad ng ginawa niya kanina.

Kung gaano kalalim na ang gabi at ang dagat, mas malalim pa doon ang nararamdaman nila para sa isa’t-isa.

* * *

“Babu, kanina ka pa dyan ah… Tayo ka muna.” Sabi ni Chanyeol habang nagluluto ng dinner nila. Marunong na siya kahit papaano magluto, thanks to Baekhyun. Si Baekhyun naman, kanina pa nakaupo dun sa sulok. Nakatalikod yung easel niya kay Chanyeol kaya hindi nakikita nung binata yung drawing nito.

Ayaw kasi ipakita ni Baekhyun ito, surprise nga raw kasi. Nirerespeto naman ni Chanyeol yon kaya kahit na gusto niya silipin, hindi niya ginagawa. Ipapakita naman ni Baekhyun yon sa kanya sooner or later kaya maghihintay na lang siya.

“Love, wait lang… Tapusin ko lang ito…”

“Eh… Sasakit likod mo diyan sige. Tsaka nagluto ako oh… Di mo ba ako sasabayan?” Tanong ni Chanyeol at pinatay yung apoy bago ilipat sa lagayan yung niluto niyang Adobo. 

“Eto na nga, baka magtampo ka eh.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at nilapag yung paint brush niya. Lumapit ito sa kusina at naghugas ng kamay bago umupo sa tabi ni Chanyeol.

“Mukhang masarap…” Sabi ni Baekhyun at kinindatan naman siya ni Chanyeol. 

“Thank you.”

“Hala siya, yung ulam kasi hindi ikaw.” Ani Baekhyun.

“Hmm sige, sabi mo eh.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at umupo na rin sa tabi ni Baekhyun para kumain. 

“Masarap… Galing mo. Next time kare-kare na ha.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at pinanood si Chanyeol hiwain yung chicken niya sa maliliit na piraso. 

“Sige, I’ll look it up kung paano. By the way, lumabas na ba yung results ng exam niyo?” Tanong ni Chanyeol.

“Hindi pa eh, baka bukas pa daw. Eh sa inyo?” Tanong ni Baekhyun.

“Baka bukas pa rin… Kinakabahan ako.” Pag-amin ni Chanyeol at natawa naman si Baekhyun. Hinawakan niya yung dalawang kamay ni Chanyeol. “Ano ba sa tingin mo mangyayari? Babagsak ka? Jusko Chanyeol, kahit ibagsak mo yung finals mo, pustahan tayo with latin honors ka pa rin.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at umiling si Chanyeol.

“Kahit na… Siyempre gusto ko maging Summa Cum Laude, para pag nagpakilala ako sa parents mo sa province, may ipagmamalaki naman ako.” Ani ni Chanyeol.

“Ayun na nga eh, pag dinala kita sa amin, baka itakwil nila ako don kasi Summa Cum Laude ka. Samantalang pag ako ang pinakilala mo sa parents mo, nakakahiya, kasi wala naman akong honors. Dean’s lister nga, wala naman akong latin honors tulad mo.” Sabi ni Baekhyun. 

“Hey babe, don’t underestimate yourself. Being in the dean’s list is great enough. Tsaka hindi ka naman tatanungin ng parents ko about don, basta gusto ka lang nila makita.” Sabi ni Chanyeol.

“Alam mo, wag na nga natin alalahanin yon. Kumain na lang tayo kasi lumalamig yung Adobo. Hindi na masarap to mamaya.” Sabi ni Baekhyun. 

“Sige, kain ka ng marami ha. Ubusin mo lahat ng sinaing ko.” 

* * *

**_\- 5 YEARS LATER -_ **

“Dadaan lang ako sa studio tapos punta na ako dyan. Did you eat na ba?” Tanong ni Baekhyun habang nakaipit yung telepono niya sa pagitan ng tenga niya at balikat.

“Yes. I’ll see you in a bit na lang. Ingat ka, Babu.” Sabi ni Chanyeol.

“Okay, love you.” 

“Love you too.” 

Pagkababa ng tawag, pumasok na si Baekhyun sa loob ng sasakyan. 

Kagagaling niya lang kasi sa isang auction at he’s glad na nabili yung painting niya for a high price. 

Baekhyun is a sought after painter na, maraming gustong magpagawa ng paintings and other art sakanya. Sometimes he takes commissions pero madalas, pinapa-auction niya yung mga painting niya tulad ngayon. He sold another painting for Php. 120, 000 at halos mag-away na yung mga tao sa loob ng auction dahil sa pataasan ng bid. 

He has his own art studio na dadaanan niya ngayon para kunin yung naiwan niyang gamit. Ang bilis lang ng panahon. 28 na sila ni Chanyeol ang both of them are living together, successful in their careers.

Chanyeol owns a business firm now, kasama sina Jongin at Sehun. He established it with the help of his dad’s connections at so far, malaki yung profit nila. Kaya naman with their savings together, nakabili agad sila ng bahay in a private property. Malapit ang bahay na yon sa dagat kaya naman binili nila ito agad. 

Jongdae and Kyungsoo started their own business din. Kahit na maliit pa lang ito dahil kasisimula lang, alam ni Baekhyun na lalaki yung business nila. Si Kris naman umalis na ng bansa about a year ago, kasama yung best friend niya na asawa na niya ngayon. Sobrang saya ni Baekhyun nung nalaman niya na naging sila nung best friend after years and years of waiting. 

Inaasar niya nga si Chanyeol about kay Kris at lagi namang nahihiya si Chanyeol dahil nga nagselos siya dati kay Kris. 

Pero all of that is in the past now. Ikakasal na sila ni Chanyeol next year and they’re starting early with the preparations. 

Pupunta sila ngayong dalawa sa school. They got invited to be the speakers in a symposium as their school’s pride. Hindi naman ngayon yung event, next month pa pero they still have to talk to the admin about it. 

Pagkakuha ni Baekhyun sa gamit niya sa studio, nagdrive na siya papunta sa school where Chanyeol is already waiting. 

“Hi, Babu. Let’s go na?” Tanong ni Chanyeol pagkatapos halikan si Baekhyun. 

“Tara.”

Pumunta na sila sa office at nagkaroon ng a little catching up with the teachers pati na sa dean and other staffs. 

Matapos siguro ang dalawang oras, nagpaalam na sila dahil mag-dadate pa sila. Natawa naman yung mga tao sa loob ng meeting room at nagpasalamat dahil pumayag silang maging speakers for the symposium.

Pagkalabas nila ng meeting room, they turned to a hallway na mag-lelead sa lobby. 

“Oh, andito pa rin pala ito.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at tinuro ang isang painting na nakasabit sa wall. 

Lumapit silang dalawa dito at ngumiti.

_Park Chanyeol_

_Summa Cum Laude_

_Bachelors of Science in Business Administration, 2020_

_Artist: Byun Baekhyun, Magna Cum Laude, Bachelor of Fine Arts, 2020_

“Parang kahapon lang noh?” Tanong ni Baekhyun at tumango si Chanyeol. 

Ang painting na yon ay ang painting na pinasa ni Baekhyun para sa Finals niya. It’s a portrait of Chanyeol, smiling, while there’s a beautiful seascape in the background. Yun yung gabi na pumunta sila ng Batangas. 

“I’m so lucky to have you, Baekhyun.” Niyakap siya ni Chanyeol at ngumiti naman si Baekhyun. Hinalikan niya si Chanyeol sa pisngi. 

“Mas swerte ako sayo. Ang pogi mo kaya.”

Kinurot naman siya ni Chanyeol kaya nagtawanan nanaman sila habang nakatingin sa portrait.

“I love you, Baekhyun.”

“Mahal din kita…”

Si Chanyeol at ang dagat. 

Dalawa sa pinakapaborito ni Baekhyun sa lahat ng tao at bagay. 

Kung tutuusin, parehas silang nalulunod sa malalim na dagat dati. Parehas silang naghahanap ng tutulong sa kanila para makahinga. Kinailangan lang pala nila makita ang isa’t-isa para sabay na lumangoy papunta sa taas. 

At ngayon na nakaahon na sila- 

Wala na silang ibang hihilingin pa. 

  
  



End file.
